The Dawn Chronicles
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: DawnMarie tells her story, weaving the past with the present in her own words. Her voice hasn't been heard until now...
1. Deceit as a Diva

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
I look into the mirror closely as I take off my carefully applied make up. I stand back and take myself in; tight pink pants, a white T-shirt, dark brown hair in tumbling curls and huge eyes. I shake my head a little. I am sick of people staring. I'm sick of them pointing. Most of all I'm sick of people talking; talking behind my back, giggling, whispering, gossiping and bitching. They think I can't hear them? That there's some sort of sound block so that I can't hear everyone from Stephanie Mcmahon to John Cena laughing at me? Oh please, you'd think I'd be used to it by now, people saying bad things, it comes with the territory.  
  
But now I wonder, does it come with being a WWE Diva or does it come with being Dawn Marie?  
  
Last night, I was walking back to my dressing room and as I was about to turn a corner, I heard her. Torrie Wilson's sweet voice talking quietly to Billy Kidman. The things she said didn't match her voice, the things she said were plain nasty.  
  
"Can you believe her Billy? I mean you'd think with her cleavage hanging out the way it does she'd find someone her own age! But no, she has to pick my dad! And I have no idea why! I mean she walks around like Little Miss Hooker; she could be one of the Godfather's hos! She should have stayed out of the big leagues because she must be cracking under the pressure to behave the way she is"  
  
Then I heard Billy's calming voice  
  
"Oh c'mon Torrie, it's not like you can tell your dad what to do, let him discover what a waste she is and then everything'll be back to normal ok? C'mon I'm taking you out for something to eat"  
  
I'd forgotten that Billy had a crush on her, always had since their failed relationship back in WCW. Now was his chance to play the comforting friend and the shoulder to cry on. Wish I had someone like that. Why should Torrie get all the breaks, a great guy who loves her, adoring fans? Why don't I get something like that?  
  
I'll tell you why. Because people don't think I'm talented. Did they watch ECW when I was in the Impact Players' corner? Man I miss those days. I miss hanging out with the guys, I miss Lance most of all. Despite what people think, he's a lot of fun and kept me company when the other girls wouldn't hang out with me. Some things always stay the same. I think a lot about ECW, I remember when everything was great and the team was so tight but then I also remember it crumbling and Justin and Lance fighting each other, forcing Justin to retire. It makes me mad to think of that and I know that the WWE is responsible. They lured Justin away. WCW got Lance. I made up my mind to find some way to get my revenge on this company and it's only just beginning.  
  
Legal assistant, I had the training. I worked hard, diligently until I was a significant team member. Until I had the position to go and see Vince Mcmahon himself. I knew when he took a look at my unbuttoned blouse and short skirt, he was mine. It's the only way I know to get my way. The only way I've been taught. Stacy wasn't pleased that I muscled in on her territory. She made that very clear to me when she slammed the door in my face. Luckily for me, I'd started getting exposure.  
  
As for Al Wilson, do people actually think I have feelings for him? Oh please I'm a diva now, a user and abuser. Well not all of them are, some of them do actually have feelings for the people they claim to love, they're the lucky ones. To be able to love someone. Some of us have used that so many times we've become immune to anyone who shows real feelings towards us. I wanted to give Torrie a little competition and I know that she's a real daddy's girl so to get to Torrie I just had to get to her dad. And I wanted to get to her. She was winning all these contests against me, why do you think I threw her out of that ring after she won the bikini contest against me? Because I should have won but because people like her better, she won.  
  
So I got in the shower with him. However much he denied it, I know he enjoyed it, I saw he was enjoying it. How could he not, he was in a shower with me and I wasn't wearing anything. If that's not enjoyment for a man then tell me what is. Seeing Torrie's face when she discovered us was worth it.  
  
I lost against her at No Mercy. So what? It was just a wrestling match. It doesn't prove anything except who's had better in-ring training. All I had to rely on were the basics which Lance taught me when he had time in ECW. Unlike a lot of the guys there, he said it was important that I learnt to fight in the ring. He said I'd never know when I'd need it. He was right. Always was. God I miss him.  
  
I want to learn more but whenever I approach any the guys here they just laugh in my face, asking why I'd need to learn in-ring when I'm so much better out of it. I've slapped a few for that. It hurt everytime one of them said that so I stopped asking to stop the hurt. Do you know how it feels to be thought of as a piece of worthless eye candy? It hurts like you wouldn't believe, like you're not good enough or talented enough or tough enough to survive between the ropes. I use the example of Lita, she was a valet in ECW, called herself Miss Congeniality. She didn't do anything while she was there, bumped a little but we all did. And now look at her, the most popular diva, the daredevil, the role model. And look at me, I don't even figure in anyone's idea of a wrestling threat. That is what kills me.  
  
I have to use what I have; my T&A. It's all I have to rely on around here. In this world only the strongest survive and I'm starting to drown. The girls now have to have ring skills to be considered for a job here, the crowd practically expect it. When I joined the game all you needed was a pretty face and a tight body. But that crap doesn't fly anymore. You need that and talent; you need ring skills.  
  
I'm just using Al Wilson just like I use everyone else. I want to hurt Torrie so that she can feel what I feel, numb blinding pain at being left on the shelf for other more talented girls. I'm stuck doing T&A matches when all I want to do is learn. If only I was on Raw, I could be with Lance again and he'd help me. He always did and I have a feeling he always will. The shit we went through together binds people. We talk on the phone a few times a week, just to check how the other is. He worries about me a little, I can tell in his voice but he won't say, not with the guys listening. I worry about him too but I'm not afraid to say.  
  
I pick up my bag and head out of the door, my head down, hoping everyone will have left by now. Most of them have. Some of the crew say hello as they pass, asking me how I am. I put on a smile and say I'm fine. I make sure my cell-phone is switched off, I don't want to deal with Al's phone calls, worrying about how his daughter feels about our relationship. What relationship? I want to scream. It's not like we're screwing, I wouldn't go that low. I'm just using you I want to yell but I can't, once a diva always a diva and I have to keep my plan secret. It's getting dark outside, the stars look like shards of a shattered mirror against the sky. I walk to my car and get in. I want to speak to Lance tonight, he can always make me feel calm. Next week is Halloween, who know what they have planned for me. I sigh and start the car. I can't help feeling jealous of the divas who feel something, who have someone they love next to them at night like Lita had with Matt or Molly had with Spike. Then the diva in me hardens. I slam the car into reverse and screech off down the street to the hotel and my empty bed. Sometimes being a diva is hard and painful. God only knows why I got into this business because I do love it make no mistake but sometimes I think it's going to kill me. 


	2. Sick of the chickfights

Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
I make sure the shower is turned up hot as I stand under the spray, it's nearly unbearable, just the way I like it. I begin to scrub my body hard to stop myself feeling so darn dirty; chocolate is hard to wash away, no kidding. I am not in the best of moods, I lost. Do I ever win? I think ruefully. Sometimes, but often it doesn't matter who wins the match, it's who wins after the match that matters. I can hear Nidia moving around in the locker room, she's got some rock music on really loudly and she's singing along to it, she isn't half bad. The brown slime is slowly peeling away from me now and swirling down the plug hole, I can let out my breath now and breathe properly.  
  
"Hey Dawn can I use some that perfume?" Nidia's voice cuts roughly through her music  
  
"The one that you like so much? Sure it's in my bag" I call back to her  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I hear her unzipping my bag and pulling the bottle out. No one else shares with us, it's just me and Nidia. Surprised? Most people are. They can't work out what I'd have in common with a trailer trash rookie. They'd be even more surprised to find out that Nidia and I are best friends. We're like night and day on the surface, but that's just skin deep, like most things around here. But we're similar; we like the same things, have the same thoughts and are treated in the same way. We're shoved to the side by the others; labelled as useless sluts who nobody gives a thought to. It was tough for Nidia coming here, barely having paid her dues; the other divas treat her like garbage. She toughened up quickly, all she needed was Jamie by her side and she was fine but one day we ended up sharing a locker room together and have done ever since. I'm proud of her, getting in the ring and kicking ass, it's what she was born to do.  
  
I step out the shower and wrap a thick white towel around myself. Nidia's sat on the bench, meticulously applying black eyeliner. I smile at her as I drop my towel and pick out my clothes. My grey lingerie is practically ruined but I pack it into my bag anyway. I know I looked good out there; sexy lingerie and smothered in chocolate; every guy's dream. I didn't feel that way when I was being suplexed into the pool, then dumped on the outside and pinned for the win. I saw Torrie's smirk as she strutted back up the ramp playing to the crowd. They love her. Me? I crawled off the floor and made my way back with as much dignity as one can when covered in slime in your underwear and guys are yelling obscene things at you. The sniggering and laughing backstage was loud enough so that it became a buzz as I made my way down the corridors back to here. I couldn't smile, I just glared. No one spoke to me. They just smiled widely, nudging each other as I passed.  
  
"What's up Dawn?" Nidia chirps as she begins plucking her eyebrows "you're down, people giving you shit again?"  
  
"Just the usual" I tell her as I picked out some fresh underwear from my bag, white this time and simple, no stockings "another chick fight lost and more humiliation gained"  
  
"We're put in the box, we live the life" replied Nidia "we have to live with it, you wanna come out with me and Jamie? You're more than welcome"  
  
"Thanks Dia but three is definitely a crowd" I reply, pulling on a pair of white pants  
  
"Oh Jamie says the more the merrier" shrugs Nidia "I mean, I don't mind and who knows, it might make you feel better"  
  
"I'll leave it for now, ok?" I answer  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
She packs her make up away and zips her bags up. There's a knock at the door and Nidia turns to me smiling.  
  
"That's my baby, see you next week" she says, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek  
  
I hug her back and wave as she disappears out the door. She really is a sweetheart; we've learned to look out for each other, as tight as two wrestling circuit sisters can be. We both did the indies but I had the extra experience in ECW I guess. It's good to have a friend though. No one can do it totally alone.  
  
I have little of my costume to pack away, Torrie ripped most of it off as well as more of my self respect. These matches are the ones that I'm supposed to excel at, supposedly without any ring training; it's all I can offer. That's what makes me mad, I need ring training and I don't get it so I'm stuck toiling through chick fights. It's a vicious circle.  
  
I got her again though. I assured her last week that I'd leave her dear old dad alone, she didn't believe me and she shouldn't have done, I walked through the door tonight with Al on my arm. I'm not going to give up on this; it's too much fun watching her get madder and madder. I'm a diva, she should know by now we live to use and abuse. She's hardly Miss Sweet and Innocent, whatever she says. Does anyone remember when she first got here how she seduced Mr Mcmahon and how she tried to take Jeff Hardy away from Trish? But now of course she's perfect. That's why I'm intend on giving her what she deserves, I don't pretend the past hasn't happened, I embrace it. She pretends she's always been this way but I know she hasn't. Didn't anyone tell her that Xena the Warrior Princess isn't a blonde with pigtails but a beautiful tough brunette? Guess not.  
  
As I gather my bags together, my cell rings and as I pull it out my bag, I smile when I see that it's Lance  
  
"Hello Dawn" his precise serious voice sounds in my ear "how are you?"  
  
"I've been better" I reply, not bothering to pretend otherwise, I never do with Lance because he can always see through me  
  
"What's the problem? You fought tonight, it was an admirable effort"  
  
"Lance, I lost, bottom line"  
  
"I believe you are still continuing a relationship with Mr Al Wilson?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then you haven't lost, you're still stringing Miss Wilson along, you're the winner, not her"  
  
"Oh God Lance, why aren't you on Smackdown? You always make me feel like I can achieve anything, I have Nidia to talk to but no one wants to ring train me and I need to be Lance, otherwise I can't compete"  
  
"You have the basics you just need to build"  
  
"There aren't any builders around here Lance, last time I looked"  
  
"Look closer"  
  
We talk for a while longer, about Raw, how he's doing - he thinks he and William Regal have great things destined for them as a team, I know that whatever matches he gets served, Lance'll always come out on top, it's just the way he is, training in the Dungeon does that to you. He's worried about me, I know he is, I can tell in his voice, it makes me smile, a lot actually. I really do miss having him around but there isn't any way we can be on the same show unless one of us is traded. I know that for him his greatest chances for success are on Raw so I'm not going to ask him to make that sacrifice. I couldn't ever do that.  
  
I hang up with a heavier heart that I started with. Talking to him reminds how much I miss him, just having his presence in the room calmed me down, he just has that aura. He always knows what I say to make me laugh, it's his dry sense of humour that cracks me up.  
  
I get up and walk out of the locker room with my bags and nearly collide with Matt Hardy. He jumps back a little and smiles at me, looking disgustingly cheerful. I don't want to hear it now. I still haven't forgiven him for making me take a Stink Face just so that he didn't have to. I had no choice; I was pulled in front of him. Torrie nearly winded herself laughing, I wish she had done and fallen off the apron. That would have been funny. A reminder of another one of humiliations. Great, now I feel even worse.  
  
I'm about to walk away when he grabs my hand and begins speaking  
  
"Dawn, you look like you could do with some cheering up" he begins "so I think you need a dose of Mattitude to make you look at the world differently"  
  
I stand, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. I really don't need this right now but I haven't got the energy to put up a fight and besides, there's no stopping him  
  
"And I, Matt Hardy Version 1, the innovator of Mattitude will give it to you! Just watch me, how I go about life, how I turn everything around for it to go my way and help other people, one day maybe you'll be as big star as me"  
  
That does it. I rear back and slap him as hard as I can across his face. His cheek turns a very satisfying red colour as he holds it and looks at me in disbelief. Yes I am a bitch and damn proud of it. In this place, it's the only way to survive.  
  
"Look Hardy, I don't need your pathetic advice, I am already a star so just go shove your Mattitude down someone else's throat, ok?"  
  
I don't wait for an answer; I just walk, head high, ignoring the people who stare as they pass me. But inside, something is crumbling. I know that if I don't find an answer soon, something irreversible will break, something that can't be fixed the diva way. I don't care about Al but I do care about hurting Torrie. I don't care for catfights, I had enough of them in ECW when I was always caught up fighting Francine, the so called 'Queen of Extreme'. I kept trying to tell her, honey I don't know which world you're living on but here, I'm the Queen. She never listened but she saw what I did, I moved on after the Impact Players splintered. I made the best of what I had, I commented which gave me the chance to scout for talent and then picked upSteve Corino, helping him capture gold. I moved on. Like I have to here. Nothing is going to stop me. 


	3. Proposing

Disclaimer: don't own anything!  
  
The looks I get as I walk through the corridors aren't laughing anymore; they're disbelieving, shaking their heads and whispering. Some are glaring at me hatefully while others just stare as I breeze past on Al's arm. I'm only half listening to something he's saying, something about going out later that night for dinner, I nod at his words, if he's paying then I'm going. I get to my locker room and make arrangements for him to come to my hotel room in a couple of hours.  
  
"I did it Dia!" I call joyfully into the locker room after I've shut the door behind me  
  
Nidia doesn't answer me, all her focus is on painting her toenails. When she's getting ready, nothing but the biggest of emergencies can distract her. I don't blame her, I'm the same. I sit on the bench opposite her, waiting until she's finished and one coat later she has. She caps the bottle and looks at me expectantly  
  
"He proposed" I say, grinning  
  
"He did? Dawn that's great news!!" she says, breaking into a smile "I'm so psyched for you; your plan is going smoothly huh?"  
  
"You bet" I reply, flicking my hair off my shoulders "take a look at the ring"  
  
I extend my hand so that she can check out the band on my finger that glows in the light. She gently takes my hand in her's and oohs and aahs over it for a few minutes. Then she drops my hand and begins a second coat on her toenails.  
  
"I'm sure the dress had something to do with it" she says smiling impishly  
  
I smile down at the dress, smoothing the skirt with one hand as I cross one leg over the other. It is a fantastic dress, that I can't deny. It's tiny and black with a plunging neckline and a split up one leg, it's trimmed with leopard skin at the neck and up the split and hugs my frame, revealing in all the right places. I admit it, I did pick it out intentionally to go that extra mile, I knew that if Al was unsure of whether to pop the question or not, this dress would pretty much decide for him. I saw his jaw drop when he saw me, I saw him swallow slightly before he spoke to me about going out to the ring. That was when I knew that everything would slot into place tonight.  
  
"You know it did" I reply with a smirk "the looks I've been getting tonight could melt ice you know?"  
  
"Ah they're just jealous girl" answers Nidia, flapping a hand "you know they wish they had your body and talent, just give em time to accept you, if you want them to"  
  
"Maybe I don't want them to" I mutter as I begin packing my bags up  
  
"Maybe you don't" agrees Nidia "they haven't accepted me and I'm happier, hey you wanna come out and celebrate with me and Jamie?"  
  
"Would love to but Al's taking me to dinner in a couple of hours" I answer  
  
"OK, some other time" she says "hey did you see me beat on that bitch Torrie tonight? I had her running scared all right"  
  
"You sure did" I reply, smiling at Nidia affectionately "thanks for that by the way, even though you didn't win, it was great to see her getting beaten"  
  
"No problem, we still have unfinished business anyway" she says "she has this bizarre idea that she's better than me and hotter so I guess I'll have to beat it out of her, it'll be a trial but I think I'm up for it"  
  
"You're up for anything" I reply with a grin  
  
Nidia doesn't deny it, just winks. I shake my head as I pull on my black jacket and hoist my bag over my shoulder, she's done things that I don't even want to know about and that's surprising coming from me I know. We both may be sexual athletes but when it comes to the bedroom, I think Dia has the edge, at least for sheer endurance and experimentation. I walk out to the locker room and find Jamie walking towards it.  
  
"Hey Jamie!" I call softly "how are you?"  
  
"Good, how are you?" he asks, slowing to a stop in front of me  
  
"Great now that I've got this baby on my finger" I say holding my hand out in front of me, ring glimmering  
  
"Yeah I heard about that, well done" he says "you really are leading the way for conniving"  
  
"Really? Aw thanks" I say "you're making me blush"  
  
"I doubt it" he says laughing "is Nidia in there?"  
  
"Yep, just her" I say raising my eyebrows suggestively  
  
"Alone huh? Hmmm, I think I'd better be going, see you around"  
  
"Yeah around" I echo, watching as he slips into the locker room  
  
I smile as I walk towards the exit, any excuse those two, any excuse. I must admit that I am a tiny bit jealous of my best friend, I'm jealous that she's taken more seriously than I am in the ring but mostly I'm jealous of the fact that she has someone and it's someone she loves. Believe me she loves Jamie, I know it's not the most exclusive relationship, he does like to share as long as she comes back to him, she's the same but the fact is, they're passionate about each other, totally and utterly. I'm so happy that she has someone because before she had me, she had no one and I know she'd be real lonely without Jamie, he looks after her, they may be a very physical couple but that comes with the territory. When they're together, it makes me kinda sad because they're so totally in love and only have eyes for each other. Makes me wish I had something like that.  
  
As soon as I get outside, my cell rings. I look at the screen and expect it to be Lance but am surprised to see that it's Justin. We haven't spoken for a long time, he's been on Raw since the Roster split so I haven't seen him. In fact the last time I saw him was back in ECW. That was a long time ago. I wonder what he wants as I press a button and tentatively lift the phone to my ear.  
  
"Hello Justin?" I hope my voice doesn't sounds as small to him as it does to me  
  
"Hey Dawn!" his voice is cheerful and happy "how are you girl? We haven't spoke for a long time and after I saw you on Smackdown I felt like I should give you a call to congratulate you"  
  
"Oh that's sweet" I say smiling as I make my way to my rental "how've you been anyway, since...well since it all..happened" I managed difficultly, there isn't any other way to describe the break up of the Impact Players  
  
"Since we all parted ways?" he says quietly "I've been good, you watched WWE TV before you came here right?"  
  
"Sure, we all did" I answer, referring to ECW, Justin was forced to leave a long time before we went out of business, maybe it was a lucky escape  
  
"So you saw I did good with X-Factor, tore the place up you know? And then well..."  
  
"Paul came back, I know" I finish, thinking back to the Invasion when ECW reunited to join with WCW and try to take out the WWE  
  
"Dawn, how come you didn't join us for that?" asks Justin suddenly "you hurt Lance a lot by not being there"  
  
"I made a commitment Justin, you can't go back on your word without being disrespected and in this business, women need all the respect they can get"  
  
"I know but he missed you and kept wondering what you were doing or what had happened that meant you couldn't join us"  
  
"I was working the indies, getting back into it so that I'd be ready if anyone spotted me, I worked with Simon Diamond" I answer, unlocking the rental and sticking my bag in the trunk  
  
"And you couldn't get away to come help us take out the WWE?" he asks incredulously  
  
"No Justin, I couldn't" I feel my temper rising with my voice "I made a commitment that I couldn't go back on and I had to watch you guys ok? I had to watch you guys tear up the show without me, do you think I could have survived there anyway? With Stacy and Torrie who I've come to loath? Besides, it didn't take too long for Lance to replace me did it? He had Ivory"  
  
There's a brief full silence then  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn"  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
I know I sound bitter but he doesn't know how many times I watched the Alliance on TV. They were my guys; Rob, Tommy, Bubba, D-Von, Raven, Tazz, Mike and of course Lance. I wanted so bad to be with them, to be by their sides as they stormed into the ring and announced Stephanie as the new ECW owner.  
  
"Maybe it was for the best anyway" voices Justin, making an effort to sound more cheerful "I mean, we did eventually lose, it was a mess for a while, trying to find a way back into the company and you managed pretty good on your own to find one"  
  
"What are trying to imply Justin?" I ask teasingly offended  
  
"That you know how to seal a deal" he laughs  
  
I laugh with him as I switch the ignition on. I can't deny that I did go to Mr Mcmahon's office that day with the intention to seduce him and get on good terms with the boss. I wore that shirt for a reason, sexy underwear very clearly showing.  
  
"It's not like we did anything" I begin "nothing earth shattering, I just made the guy happy, he needed it considering Stacy's not half the woman I am"  
  
"You said it girl" agrees Justin "what is it with you and older guys? First Vince and now Al?"  
  
"They know what to give a woman" I reply, turning a corner smoothly "a lot of attention and money"  
  
"Sounds right" says Justin "don't know how you got the guts to keep moving in on Al, I saw the mud bath you took last week, didn't look too rewarding to me"  
  
"It wasn't" I reply "It was as gross as it looked and besides, I got her back; now her dear old dad's mine and not her's, poor Torrie"  
  
I hear Justin chuckle and have to laugh with him, I sound like such a bitch but it's the way to be, it's the way to get things done.  
  
"Justin, thanks for ringing" I say suddenly "I really have missed you and all the ECW guys, it hasn't been the same without you"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"The girls aren't exactly shy about how they feel about me, they hate me so Nidia and I stick together but I need someone to get in the ring with me and train me like Lance used to"  
  
"D-Von's on Smackdown" suggests Justin  
  
"Yeah and apparently so holy that I doubt he'll accept my outfit"  
  
"You were looking very foxy out there tonight" Justin smiles  
  
"Why thank you, I aim to tease"  
  
"Hey, how about Tazz? He's on Smackdown"  
  
"Hmmm, Tazz, hadn't thought about him, maybe I will, thanks Justin"  
  
"Anytime, you'd better call me next week, I don't want to leave it this long next time ok?" says Justin  
  
"Sure, I missed talking to you"  
  
"Oh yeah that reminds me, the real reason I called was to wish you a happy birthday for last Sunday"  
  
"Aww, thanks Justin, that's so sweet of you, I appreciate it"  
  
"That's ok, I would offer you a gift but I think you got all you wanted tonight"  
  
"Yeah I did" I smile as I think about it  
  
"Oh and Dawn? Give Lance a call, he really would like to talk to you"  
  
"I know Justin I know, it just makes me depressed that I can't be with you guys on Raw, it's where I should be"  
  
"We know"  
  
We say out goodbyes and hang up. I can't stop smiling as I focus on the road ahead, I forgot how much I miss Justin and the others, I think I tried to block it all out to stop the pain and sure enough the pain disappeared. Justin was always really good to me as were all the guys back then, he was real kind in making sure I was ok and understood their strategies when Lance would start explaining what would happen, it was relieving to have that. I know that some of the guys felt they couldn't talk to me since I was "Lance's girl" but most of them were cool with me. Justin was excellent for bouncing ideas off for outfits too; he had a great eye for ensembles.  
  
I reach the hotel and slip into a parking spot, feeling tired. Upstairs a bubble bath awaits me before I go out to dinner with Al, I've gotta pick a new outfit out although I know that Al liked this outfit from the way he couldn't keep his eyes at eye level, I guess I'll decide after the bath. Hey I know I'm on top of my game, the ring proves it. I smile at it as I hold the hand out in front of me after I've locked the car up and got the bag out the trunk. Now I have to get to the next level. 


	4. Age Ain't Nothing But a Number

I look down the corridors, frowning a little. For once, I'm not listening to the jeering remarks I know are being hurled at me, instead I'm looking for someone. John Cena walks up to me smiling, I smile back distractedly, now is not the time to start a conversation. We teamed at the UK show Rebellion so I guess you could call him a friend only he's been hanging out with that loser Matt Hardy recently so I might have to reconsider. Anyway, I got him to team with me because, well I know talent when I see it, that's why I was so successful in ECW, I knew who the winners were and Cena is fresh talent just waiting to be moulded. He's a little raw right now but still very impressive, I mean the guy nearly defeated Kurt Angle on his debut and beat Chris Jericho at his first PPV, he can rap too.  
  
"How are you Dawn?" John asks  
  
"OK thanks, just looking for someone" I say, not looking at him and hoping he'll get the hint to go, we can talk business some other time.  
  
"Anyone I can direct you to?"  
  
"No, sorry"  
  
"OK I'll leave you to it, by the way congratulations on the engagement, do I get an invite?"  
  
I think about it briefly, I like John, he's a warm friendly person (makes me wonder what he's doing in this business) and he's one of the few guys around here who treats me as a person and not a body in lingerie. For that alone I'm grateful and he isn't afraid to do what it takes to get the job done. I smile, finally giving him my attention  
  
"Sure, I'll give you some details nearer the time ok?"  
  
"Great, thanks Dawn, hope you find who you're looking for" he says as he turns and walks away down the corridor  
  
I smile to myself, I haven't even thought of who I'm going to invite but trust me, I'm going to be very picky. Only people I want there are going to be there, well the whole arena audience will be there but they don't count. As I begin to get lost in ideas for invites, I spot him. He's walking towards me holding a hot dog, back in ECW he was always eating before a show, especially fast food. Guess some things really don't change. I quickly adjust my dress, take a breath and step out from around the corner directly into his path.  
  
"Hey Tazz" I say with a smile  
  
"Dawn Marie! Haven't seen you for a long while girl and I'm seeing a lot of you now!" he says through a mouthful of hot dog  
  
"Well technically you have seen me, you've just been calling my moves instead of talking to me" I reply  
  
"Ah ain't that the truth, I'd say congrats on the engagement but I'm guessin' it ain't for the purpose of love is it?"  
  
"Know me too well Tazz" I reply "listen I need to talk to you, are you free right now?"  
  
"Only appointment I got is with this hot dog so fire away" he answers before taking another bite  
  
"Umm, somewhere a little more private?" I ask, raising my eyebrows  
  
"Sure if you want" he shrugs  
  
He walks over to a door and without bothering to knock, shoves open the door and walks in. I shake my head as I follow him, he never did care what other people were doing, what he was doing was what mattered. He stands, one arm folded, the other holding the food in front of him. He nods towards me, it's my cue to start speaking, with Tazz you just have to be bluntly honest. It's the way he works.  
  
"I need ring training and Justin suggested you" I say  
  
"You been talking to Justin? Man, I haven't given him a call in a while, I should do that, do you think we could have like an old ECW reunion or something soon?" he asks, his eyes staring off into the distance  
  
"I think you tried that last year and called it the Alliance" I reply  
  
"Bitter about not being there huh? Can't blame ya, you missed a heck of a time and I know for a fact that Lance missed you, that's why he got Ivory to be his valet, he wanted a brunette in his corner"  
  
I bite my lip to stop myself from saying something I'll regret; I'm sick of people telling me how much I missed and how much Lance missed me since I missed him like crazy as well. Don't they care how I feel? They just know one side of the story as usual. I manage a smile before I continue  
  
"I need you to train me Tazz, it's really important"  
  
"Why? You managed ok in ECW without it and you're sure making a splash here with that body of yours"  
  
"Lance trained me in ECW Tazz and now that we're not on the same show, I need to further my training, Justin suggested you"  
  
"Dawn, I'll be straight with ya, I love you like a sister you know that cause of all the times we went through but I can't be throwing you round the ring like I would a guy; I don't want to be responsible for hurting you badly nor do I want Lance putting a price on my head for doing it"  
  
"I'm not asking for much, just for some training, look I promise if it becomes too much then I'll stop ok? You did it with the Tough Enough kids didn't you?" I say pleadingly  
  
"Yeah I did" he swallows the last of his hot dog, claps his hands together to get rid of the crumbs and nods "alright, I tell you what, we begin next week, just to see what Lance taught you and if I can work with you, that do you?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll do me" I reply, fighting an impulse urge to hug him, I doubt he would appreciate it.  
  
I turn on my heel and walk out the room, an irrepressible smile on my face as I make my way to the locker room. I'm about to open the door when I realise that there are three names on the door and not two as there usually are. The sign now reads "Nidia, Dawn Marie, Trish Stratus". I narrow my eyes, Nidia and I hate having to share a room with any of the others; they always make snide comments and ruin the mood. I shove the door open to find Nidia sat on Jamie in a heavy make out session. Instead of commenting like any other person would, I smile and walk over to my bags, I'm used to it now, it happens a couple of times each time we're in an arena.  
  
As I begin applying my make up, they come up for air and pull apart. I wave in the mirror to Nidia who smiles breathlessly and waves back. Jamie nods his head, smiling as well.  
  
"You see the sign on the door Dia?" I ask as I pluck my left eyebrow  
  
"Yeah, we have Bitch Stratus for company tonight" she answers, getting off Jamie's lap as she speaks "nothing we can do about it, I already asked, apparently there's a shortage of rooms tonight or something"  
  
"Great" I sigh "no chance of a peaceful night now"  
  
Nidia is talking quietly to Jamie who replies and with a wave to me, walks out the room. As I begin to pluck the right eyebrow, Nidia pulls a top out of her bag and lays it on the bench, looking at it critically. As I write this, I guess you're wondering why most of this happens when Dia and me are getting ready, well it's because we spend a lot of time doing it. As a diva, it's your top priority to look gorgeous and feel good so that's why most things that happen, happen in front of a mirror.  
  
The door opens, interrupting the comfortable silence Nidia and I enjoy and Trish marches in, a stormy look on her face. I roll my eyes in the mirror at Nidia who repeats the gesture back; Trish is such a drama queen.  
  
"I want you to know that this was not my idea" she says as she throws her bags down and observes the room with her hands on her hips  
  
"Really? Wasn't ours either" I reply "we like to have our own space from the rest of you"  
  
"Your own space? That's only because none of the rest of us want anything to do with you" she spits "a whore of a rookie and a slut of a gold digger"  
  
"And a blonde bitch of a Women's Champion" finishes Nidia "not an ideal situation but our trio's complete"  
  
Trish looks at Nidia scathingly, evidently not prepared to give her much thought since she obviously has her pegged as dumb trailer trash. She turns her attention to me, glaring a hole in me as I carefully apply some brown eye shadow. Finally, I drop the brush and turn to look at her  
  
"Is there a problem here Stratus?" I ask sweetly  
  
"Apart from that ring on your finger? Yeah plenty" she replies, pulling her blue denim cowboy hat off and setting in on the bench  
  
"Oh that's right, you and Torrie are new best friends since you both decided to oust Nidia from your little Bikini Contest on Super Tuesday" I say "couldn't take the competition huh?"  
  
"They sure couldn't" replied Nidia  
  
She pulls her top off, revealing a sexy black bra. Trish wrinkles her nose in disgust at Nidia's exhibitionism, when did she get so prudish? It's not like she's never been exposed in front of people, she was on Tuesday, guess she doesn't like it coz it's Nidia, typical. I laugh and clap as Nidia starts one of her dances. She used to be an exotic dancer and has all the moves, she's got a great body and why shouldn't she show it? She looks amazing. Nidia's laughing as she dances, I can't help laughing with her, at Trish's disgusted expression and at my gorgeous friend's moves. Dia stops with a suggestive smile and pulls on a tiny blue vest top, carefully checking her reflection in the mirror. Trish shakes her head and turns to her bags, pulling out a black leather skirt. She feels uncomfortable, I can tell by the way she turns to the wall, away from us when she pulls her pants off and puts the skirt on. I know that if she was with the others, she wouldn't care but with us, she does.  
  
I begin to sing under my breath as I comb through my hair, styling the curls into place. Nidia joins in; I'm not sure what song it is, just one I heard on the radio driving in. Soon we're singing it loudly and Trish turns away from the wall, looking very angry  
  
"Can't you two shut up?" she demands  
  
"Hey, it's our locker room so why don't you shut up and let us sing?" retorts Nidia  
  
"Because I have to prepare and I need a little quiet to do so" she answers  
  
"We're managing ok" I object "we have to prepare too you know, Nidia has to valet for Jamie and I have a wedding to plan"  
  
"Deciding on dresses already are you? Gonna wear something as tasteless as that?" Trish asks, gesturing to my dress  
  
I happen to think my dress is very attractive, I know Al thinks so. It's long sleeved and slashed to the navel with the large vertical gap laced up, it leaves nothing to the imagination. Hey I know what to emphasise. I stand up and look down at Trish, smiling at her furious scowl at the height advantage that I know annoys her. She has this thing about her height; she knows it makes her inferior.  
  
"I'm from ECW, where everything is extreme, including the divas, you'd better get used to the competition" I purr  
  
"The only competition you're having is with Torrie, it's so petty, just because the fans love her and she's prettier than you'll ever be, you're just plain jealous, you don't even love her dad, you're just doing it to get under Torrie's skin" Trish rants, her voice getting louder  
  
"That's an awful thing to say! I love Al, he treats me better than any other guy I know ever could, age doesn't mean a thing for either of us, I don't care what age he is or who's father he is, he's a gentleman" I reply  
  
"Besides Trish, didn't you have a thing for older men?" calls Nidia from her corner  
  
"Vince Mcmahon?" Trish laughs "Nidia I know you're dumb but even you could see that I was with him purely for the money and to annoy one Stephanie Mcmahon, it all went down hill after me anyway, first he had Stacy who has more legs than brains and then Dawn Marie here"  
  
"Trish, why are you so against me?" I ask softly "I'm trying to mend things with Torrie, I'm telling Al tonight to invite her to the wedding, it's very important that she's there to see it, I know she doesn't like me, but she's jealous and she should put that aside for the sake of her father's happiness"  
  
"Oh turn off the act Dawn! You're so pleased with yourself for what you've done, made Torrie so completely unhappy that she's fallen out with Al, you're so pleased that you've driven a wedge between them" Trish states  
  
"Then you and I are very alike Trish" I say quietly "because I think you just described your relationship with Vince and Stephanie, too close for comfort huh? I know that I'm thought of as a whore and I embrace it but you? You're worse because you pretend the past never happened and refuse to acknowledge what you really are; a conniving slut of a bitch"  
  
Before I can register what's happening, Trish grabs me by my hair (which really hurts by the way) and throws me to the floor. My scalp is stinging and my side hurts as well. Trish begins to kick me hard and as she goes to reach down for me, Nidia runs at her and clotheslines to the floor brutally. She helps me to my feet, I quickly adjust my dress which seems to be revealing much more than it should at the moment. Nidia picks up Trish and scoop slams her to the floor. I nod at the action; it's just what she deserves.  
  
"Hey, you and Jamie haven't used the shower yet today have you?" I ask, suddenly inspired  
  
"No, well not yet anyway, it's a good idea" replied Nidia  
  
"Because I have an idea"  
  
We both haul Trish to her feet and unceremoniously dump her in the shower, turning the water on, freezing cold. She wakes up pretty quick and tries to get out shrieking but we keep pushing her back in. After a few minutes of soaking (for her) and laughter (from us) we drag her out and first throw her out the room and then her bags.  
  
"Ah, our own space" I sigh, sitting back down to apply my make up  
  
"Are we the bitches or what?" laughs Nidia  
  
"They made us" I answer "we just play the part"  
  
"But it's fun"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's fun"  
  
I think I will give Lance a call tonight, he'll find this all highly amusing, it'll appeal to his sense of humour. I smile; it gives me something to look forward to. It's nearly time for the show to start and I'm on top, now that's something to smile about. 


	5. Serious For More Than a Minute

Disclaimer: don't own anything so just read and don't sue!  
  
"You bitch!" a voice sounds out across the corridor at me  
  
My back's turned so I can't tell who it is; I know it's one of the divas from the voice. I'm stirring coffee at the refreshment table, I smile, nothing I like better than a good confrontation to start off a show, probably because I win them. Changing my expression from smiling to confusion, I turn to see who it is. What a surprise! It's my future daughter-in-law, looking like the sweet little thunder cloud she is, fists balled up at her sides, anger visibly radiating off her. People are starting to back away from her, she may not be much of a threat wrestling wise but a woman angry can catfight frighteningly, I should know. I decide to take the cool unintimidated approach. I break into a wide smile like I'm pleased to see her. As if!  
  
"Torrie! Please say you've changed your mind about the wedding" I say "It would mean so much to Al if you were there"  
  
For a second, she's too astonished to answer. She wasn't expecting that, I don't smirk, then she'd know it was a tactic. Instead, I look at her expectantly as I continue stirring my coffee. She gives her sickeningly pretty blonde head a shake to clear the confusion before launching into her attack again, ignoring my first question  
  
"How dare you treat Trish that way!" she yells"she came to our locker room all wet and bedraggled saying she couldn't stand to be in the same room as you and that tramp Nidia so we had to make room for her when it was already squashed"  
  
"Oh Torrie, I am sorry, I didn't know she was a friend of yours, it's just that when someone insults you, you fight back don't you? Well that's what I did" I reply shrugging "Trish was saying awful things, about how I was making your life a misery, driving you and your father apart, only marrying him to hurt you, well they were horrible lies and then when I answered her back, she attacked me and Nidia had to help me and then well to stop her we put her in the shower and put her outside to cool off, we wondered where she'd disappeared to"  
  
Tears of sadness or anger or whatever spontaneously glisten in Torrie's eyes at my words. She looks like she doesn't know what to do then suddenly she lashes out and slaps me very hard across the face. It stings like a bitch let me tell you. There's a loud gasp from the people standing by and watching, evidently expecting me to react in kind. Instead, I put a hand to my cheek to cool the burning skin and look at Torrie with large afraid eyes  
  
"What was that for? I was just telling you the truth" I say quietly, my voice quivering beautifully  
  
"The truth? Trish was telling the truth Dawn! You are making my life a misery, you are driving me and Dad apart and you are only marrying him to hurt me!!" her voice is dangerously reaching Stephanie's screech level  
  
"That's horrible Torrie! I love your father, I really do, as I told Trish, and I'm sick of people saying I don't, I don't know what to do with you Torrie, I've asked you to the wedding; extending my hand in friendship but you've pushed it aside because you're jealous that I'm the number one woman in your father's life! well please try and accept it because Al and I are getting married regardless"  
  
Saying that, I turn on my heel and storm away. As soon as my back's turned, I smile. What a performance, I should get an Oscar for it. Annoying Torrie is always such fun, it's kinda a hobby. An enjoyable one too.  
  
I make my way into the empty arena and find Tazz stood in the ring waiting. Somehow he's managed to make sure it's empty for the whole time we're training, for that I'm grateful, I don't need some brain dead crew member drooling over me in my little outfit. That privilege is reserved for the audience. I carefully step into the ring through the ropes which Tazz doesn't part for me and nod at Tazz.  
  
"Ok Dawn, lets see what you got" he says gruffly  
  
So we go through all the stuff I can do; simple stuff like lock ups which he helps me improve, it's real important to get that right otherwise you lose right from the start he tells me.  
  
"Not that I lock up much but some guys, they always go for that coz they're more technical based, some of the chicks like Trish, Ivory, Jackie, Molly, they'll do that too so you need to get it right" he says  
  
Then he asks me what moves Lance taught me, well I'll admit they're the basics. But they are important. Lance said they're the foundations of wrestling, without them, everything else would crumble. He should know. I got a little help from Lita as well. Yes Lita, I know you'll be surprised to learn that we were friends in ECW, our shared hatred of Tammy Lynn Sytch which got us teaming up against her made sure of that. She taught me a little of that lethal lucha libre style she picked up in Mexica only when I do it, it's not so much lethal as laughable.  
  
So anyway, I can do all the basics, you know the stuff; clothesline, scoop slam, Irish whip and I can manage a passable Sharpshooter. Lance insisted I learn it because he was trained in the Dungeon which is run by the Hart Family who are famed for that move and the students pick it up perfectly. I can just about do it, I like to think of it as my secret weapon.  
  
I can bump too, all us divas can (some better than others), it's the most important thing you learn. Tazz knew I could bump, I did a lot of it in ECW. He tries a few moves on me to see if I've improved, I like to think I have. After one of his brutal clotheslines, he lets me pick myself up and stands against the ropes, his brow furrowed.  
  
"You got a little something there girl from Storm's training" he says "it ain't much but I can help you if you want, it ain't gonna be easy though, you know that?"  
  
"I know it" I reply, nodding my head  
  
"Good, then lets start" he says "lock up"  
  
So we spend the longest time locking up, every time we break away he tells me where to improve and I try to get it right the next time round. Soon, my arms are aching and I nearly start to complain but I know that Tazz will have no sympathy so I just continue. After we finish locking up, he has me bumping on the mat continually, man does it hurt! He throws me down in hip- tosses, scoop slams, backdrops and of course suplexes, I loose count of how many different ones he uses on me and every single one hurts. I'm aching all over and when it comes up to a couple of hours we've been in the ring, he stops and drinks heavily from a bottle of water he's kept in one of the corners  
  
"That's good for tonight Dawn" he says "same time next week, we'll start working on your offence"  
  
I smile and nod. I go the ropes nearest the ropes and pause to see if he's gonna hold the ropes open for me but of course he isn't. It would be a nice gesture if he did but he's Tazz, a thug from Brooklyn, he doesn't know any better. He's turned to one of the turnbuckles and is pulling his towel off it. I awkwardly step between the ropes and make my way up the ramp. Even though my back feels very tender, I still feel kind of exhilarated from that, I know what Lita meant when she said she got a buzz from in ring working.  
  
I walk back to the locker room smiling and push the door open without knocking. Anything Nidia does with Jamie is fine, they know the ground rules, no sex before the show out of respect for me. I am grateful. When I made this rule, Nidia said that was fine, they could use Jamie's locker room for that. Anyway, so I go in and Jamie's got her up against a wall, thankfully they're just making out. I tap Nidia on the shoulder as I pass and wave when she breaks away from Jamie. She smiles and waves back before getting back to business. I take a long shower to scrub away the sweat and when I step back into the locker room, they're still there! I shake my head; I'll give her props for perseverance if nothing else. As much as I like Jamie, I do not want him here when I change, he might start suggesting a threesome.  
  
"Hey guys?" I call  
  
They break away and look at me questioningly  
  
"Do you mind leaving Jamie? It's just that I want to change" I explain, gesturing to the towel I have tightly wrapped around me  
  
"I don't mind staying Dawn" he says suggestively "two beautiful women at once is fine by me"  
  
"Maybe but I'm not really up for that so..?" I try again  
  
"You heard her Jamie, lets go out, I'll be there in a minute" says Nidia  
  
Jamie sighs and after kissing her one last time, heads out the door. Nidia lets out a happy deep sigh and pulls herself away from the wall where I'm sure she must have left an imprint from how closely Jamie was pressed up against her. She begins to straighten out her top, it's a really pretty brown suede strap one that looks great on her and then smiles a little, laughing.  
  
"What?" I ask intrigued  
  
"I don't how he did it, but he managed to undo my bra again" she giggled, reaching back and clasping it up  
  
"Again? He's good" I say "he had you held tight enough to squeeze the life outta you"  
  
"That's my man" Nidia grins "he's certainly skilled, in and out of the ring"  
  
"Who's he got tonight?" I ask, pulling some underwear on  
  
"Rey Mysterio Jnr" says Nidia "he's a hottie for sure, have you seen that body? And he's Spanish, always a plus, I want to get me a piece of that"  
  
"He wasn't up for it last time" I remind her "Though I can't think why"  
  
"He can't refuse me" Nidia replies "he won't be able to resist, see you later?"  
  
"Sure, oh one last question, the grey or the blue?" I ask, holding up two dresses  
  
"The grey" she replies after a brief pause "you look very sexy in both though"  
  
With a wink, she heads out the door. I shake my head and begin to get ready. Al and I have things to do and I'm sure news of Torrie and my confrontation has reached him by now. I don't want him to worry or start getting second thoughts, especially since everything's going so well.  
  
*  
  
"That was wonderful Al" I purr as we walk backstage He doesn't say anything, just smiles. That is a relief since when he speaks, he doesn't really command really command attention, that's what I like in a man; a commanding and strong presence. Al just doesn't fit the bill. But it's not like I'm gonna break the engagement off or anything stupid like that! I mean why would I?  
  
You may think it's strange that I'm marrying someone I'm not in love with since I've told you how much I wish I was with someone I genuinely cared about. One word; revenge. That's all it is, pure and simple. All I want is to make Torrie's life a living hell and I think so far I've done a pretty good job. There's more to come but right now, I think I'm doing good; I have the man I'm marrying on my arm incredibly happy, we've announced our wedding and invited the audience (Al's idea, definitely not mine) I've got a trainer who's willing to take my seriously (something I thought I'd never find) and my enemy is all steamed up. Ah what a life it is to be a bitch.  
  
Sure I want someone but I haven't got a choice, I've dug a hole that I intend to fully fill in soon. See, being on top isn't all that hard, it's just gotta be the right person with the right attitude and the right look and baby, I have all that. If only I was on Raw then maybe everything would be perfect. Have I mentioned that I miss Lance? 


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
Ch6: One step forward, two steps back  
  
Nothing had changed, I feel like I've travelled back in time to end up in exactly the same place I started in. Again, I'm walking through the backstage corridors dripping wet in my underwear with people laughing and pointing at me. Oh yeah, it's real funny. They're probably laughing at the fact that I still have that damn pumpkin over my head but to be honest, I can't be bothered to take it off. I've pushed it up a bit so that I can see to walk but it means I can see people as well, I'm trying to blank them out. To see the laughter would just make me mad and I don't want to be responsible for what I'll do. I keep on walking, staring fixedly ahead, determined not to look anyone in the eye. I really want to get out of here before the show finishes, otherwise I've got a feeling that Tazz is gonna want words with me. I tried to fight back, he saw me grab a pie and fling it, how am I supposed to know that the bitch would duck?  
  
The irony is that the work out I had with Tazz before the show was actually good, I think I made some progress. I mean he taught me a couple of suplexs, he tried to get me to try them on him but what luck was I gonna have trying to lift him? I managed a couple. Anyway, it ended with me being bumped a lot by him, I know it's good practice so I endured it. Though this time I did complain. Tazz just shrugged at me as if to say that if I couldn't take the heat then maybe I should leave now. Not going to happen. I will do this. Otherwise I'll be stuck having food fights like tonight.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I jumped at the chance to prove to Torrie how much hotter I am than her; I just didn't know that it would turn into a food fight where I couldn't fight back. I so had her, she was all dolled up with her hair in those pigtails again, going for the whole sweet-and-innocent look that she does so well while I vamped it up in a tiny black and white pilgrim outfit, hey it was called A Pilgrim Fashion Show so I just followed the rules, she didn't have a chance. Poor Al, he really is a turkey, ready to be plucked. Pity Torrie's too consumed by jealousy to accept that I'm the better diva, I mean all I did was show her my engagement ring a couple of times. Nasty temper she's got there.  
  
All this goes through my mind to keep me preoccupied as I walk through the corridors, still trying to avoid everyone. Just as I think I've got away with it, I hear a voice  
  
"Hey Pilgrim mama, you were looking fly, till a hot little Indian..."  
  
"Can it Cena" I snap "one more rhyme and I'm gonna beat your ass with this pumpkin"  
  
"Why don't you take it off? It looks weird that you're walking about with a pumpkin on your head" he says frankly  
  
With a sigh, I pull it off, wiping my eyes clean as I do. Before I was pumpkin-crowned, Torrie poured a whole bowl of punch over me; it's disgusting and sticky, especially in my hair. John Cena hides a smile as he takes in my appearance, I'm wearing my black bra and panties since Torrie stripped me of my outfit in the ring and that's it, except a good layer of punch of course and I was topped by a very lovely pumpkin up until a few moments ago. Now, it's tucked under my arm.  
  
"Great Thanksgiving outfit" he comments  
  
"I know, thought I'd go for the minimalist look" I reply, gazing down at myself  
  
Hey I may be humiliated but I know I still look hot, much hotter than Torrie could ever dream of looking.  
  
"I even blow Torrie out of the water when I'm drenched in punch with a pumpkin" I muse out loud  
  
"The fans can't be wrong" answers John with a smile  
  
Just as I'm about to go into how I should have won Divas Undressed since I obviously look so much hotter Torrie in lingerie, underwear and practically anything else, the friendly mood is blown when that loser Matt Hardy bounds up. Him I really don't need to see right now, in fact he's the last person on Earth I want to see  
  
"Hey John! Dawn! Happy Thanksgiving! Did you see me and John earlier? Impressive huh? Just shows what a little Mattitude can do, speaking of which, it seems you're in need of a Mattitude adjustment" he says, eternally cheerfully  
  
"How many times Matt? No" I manage without yelling  
  
"You've seen what it's done for my latest project" he says, slinging an arm around John's shoulders  
  
Latest project? I look at John in disbelief, he doesn't notice. He has so much potential but stuck with a lunatic like Hardy, he has no chance. I always preferred Jeff anyway, he was extreme and extreme is the way I like it.  
  
"John" I say, deciding to totally ignore Matt "if you ever want a proper manager then you know who to call ok? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get cleaned up"  
  
As I leave, I can hear Matt saying loudly  
  
"No way does she have the right Mattributes to be your manager, now take me...."  
  
One day, I am going to kill that guy.  
  
As I get to the locker room door, I notice two things. One is that Dia is rushing out of the door, looking very stressed out but excited as well and two that my cell phone is ringing in the locker room. I decide to sort out Nidia first  
  
"Dia, what's wrong?" I ask, catching her arm as she's about to run past me  
  
"Oh Dawn, what happened to you?! Wait don't tell me, Torrie right?" she says, looking me up and down  
  
"Got it in one, but we can talk about that later, why are you rushing off? You and Jamie never leave this early" I ask  
  
"You didn't see it did you? Well Jamie and I are in the corridor right? And then Scott Steiner comes past and slaps my ass, now I'm not complaining because have you seen the guy?" Nidia says, her eyes wide at the story she's telling "Jamie gets mad and then goes out to the ring to challenge Steiner, I told him 'baby, it doesn't matter, I've heard he's like that with every hot chick he sees' but Jamie's all mad, I mean he doesn't mind sharing but only with guys he likes you know?"  
  
"I know" I reply, trying not to smile at the thought of the liberal rules Jamie and Nidia apply to their relationship  
  
"So Jamie goes out to the ring and calls Steiner out and Steiner actually comes out! As he gets to the ring, I'm trying to get Jamie to leave but he stays and gets completely beaten down by Steiner" Nidia sounds a little tearful at this but in the next moment it's gone "then Steiner grabs my ass again, saying that I can be one of this freaks anytime, that's a good thing, right?"  
  
"That's Steiner language for a hot chick" I answer  
  
"How'd you know? You didn't watch WCW did you?" Nidia asks, incredulously  
  
"Sure, wanted to see if there was any talent worth picking out, there was but man was it wasted! Steiner, sure he's a crowd pleaser but is he worth fighting over? No" I reply  
  
Nidia's about to say something when she checks her watch and gasps  
  
"I have to get going or Jamie'll do something stupid like leave without me again" she sighs "catch you later?"  
  
"Yeah, if he leaves you behind then come find me and I'll give you a lift" I call to my friend as she races away down the corridor  
  
As I turn back to the locker room with a sigh, I realise that my cell is still ringing, man someone is persistent! Quickly I push open the door, run in and grab the cell, wrapping a towel around me as I do to keep me from freezing my ass off as I talk. I don't bother to see who's calling as I put it to my ear  
  
"Hello?" I ask  
  
"What the hell were you doing out there?" a rough female voice bellows into my ear "that was the worst example I've seen of a female defending herself for a long time"  
  
I wince at the loudness of her voice before smiling  
  
"Hi Jazz, it's good to hear from you" I say "how's the injury?"  
  
I hear her curse under her breath and smile. You may have noticed that a lot of us former ECW wrestlers have each other's numbers, we're networked. How do you think the whole Alliance thing came about anyway? We're always talking to each other, we got on ok, took care of any quarrels in the ring.  
  
Back to Jazz, we were friends back in ECW, we were after all both Impact Players and she's good fun to have around, she's got a real earthy sense of humour peppered with harsh words that kept me laughing.  
  
"Never mind the injury, what were you thinking? You should have known she'd pull something like that! You should have been prepared, when I get back, I am going to tear her limb from limb with one arm tied behind my back just to make it challenging" mutters Jazz loudly  
  
I know that under those scornful words is at least a little concern for me so I endure it.  
  
"I'm still winning though Jazz, I have the ring and her father under my thumb" I say, holding my hand out in front of me to look at it.  
  
"True but for how long when you're abusing his daughter? Remember Stephanie and Trish" says Jazz "Anyway, in answer to your question, my knee's better, I'm training down in one of the leagues so that my ring rust goes"  
  
"Excellent! So you're coming back soon?" I ask  
  
"Sure thing, I've got a little unfinished business with one Miss Stratus" Jazz growls before adding more lightly "guess what? My man has joined the WWE!"  
  
"No way! Red Dog's here for real?" I ask excitedly  
  
Red Dog is Jazz's husband, he's been working the indies for as long as I can remember. Jazz and he are inseparable, she's been waiting for something like this for ages. It doesn't stop the pang in my chest at the reminder that another of my friends has someone.  
  
"You bet, him and me are gonna tear up the tag team ranks" says Jazz confidently "they ain't gonna know what hit them"  
  
"That's for sure" I agree  
  
"You had better be getting some training girl! It's a disgrace that you were out there like that" Jazz switches subjects swiftly, it's hard to keep up sometimes  
  
"I am, from Tazz and remember that as well as Lance's basic training, I got some training with" I remind her  
  
"Lita, too popular and flashy for her own good, she's gonna kill herself one of these days with them damn moves" Jazz mutters  
  
I grin at this, she and Lita have never truly seen eye to eye, back in ECW I thought they barely knew each other but there was tension, neither of them ever told me why. Here in the WWE, they've clashed a lot. Jazz thinks Lita's too crazy, young and getting too much too soon while Lita thinks Jazz needs a personality transplant. But I do know they have a grudging respect for the other's ability no matter how they try to disguise it.  
  
"Whatever Jazz, the point is that I am training I promise and do you think that I plan to spend my career doing stints like tonight's?" I ask  
  
"Yeah, you do enough of them" Jazz shoots back  
  
Ouch  
  
Ok, so I do participate in a lot of contests concerning skimpy clothing but hello? If the fans demand it then I give them what they want. I have the goods and there's plenty of Dawn Marie to go around. I know I shouldn't like participating in them but hey, I'm female and I revel in my body in all it's glory.  
  
"It doesn't mean that I don't want to be a wrestler as well Jazz, I'm a career woman, you know that and I am trying, I just got caught up in a little side issue" I protest  
  
"A side issue that ended with you with a pumpkin on your head" she exclaims "if you want to be taken seriously Dawn, it has to stop now"  
  
"I'm sorry Jazz but it can't" I say quietly "I like doing them"  
  
"Some of us manage without flaunting what we have to the world, some of us get taken seriously and get gold" spits Jazz before resoundingly hanging up  
  
I sigh as I put the phone away. Jazz and I always clash over this issue, she thinks I should hang up my skimpy bikini and start wrestling seriously but I say why when it's so much fun? That bitch Trish manages doing both and the fans fully accept her as a serious wrestler. I can do it too but obviously with a lot more style.  
  
Besides, Torrie knew I was going to win and that's why she started throwing stuffing; it's because she's jealous of what I have; that's beauty without the bimbo. Oh well, I'm sure that one day she'll learn and that's when I win and she loses and then I can be taken seriously and work my way back to Raw; when I've buried Torrie Wilson. 


	7. Swing

Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
I can hear her outside the door; I put down the champagne glass for a moment, prepared to go and open the door for her but decide against it. She can do the work for this. I pick up the glass and take a sip, it tastes delicious. Classy drink, only the best, I'll forward the bill to Al. He can pay it.  
  
Today was the day of one of my more brilliant plans. Credit has to go to Dia as well though; she helped out a heck of a lot. She can almost match me for devious mind sometimes. Only sometimes though. I'll tell you all about while Torrie works up the courage to walk inside and face me.  
  
*  
  
Training would have been better if Tazz hadn't been in such an awful mood, he looked like he wanted to kill someone. Unfortunately, that meant that me as his pupil suffered because of his bad mood. I was expecting one soon anyway; he always got these sudden depressive attacks back in ECW that made him a nightmare to be around. Generally I avoided him but here there's no escape. So I tried not to be too cheery and got on with it. I swear he could have thrown me clean out of the ring with one of those suplexes if he could have done but I think common sense luckily kicked in and he settled for throwing me across to the other side of the ring instead.  
  
It hurt. A lot. But I kinda knew that was coming given his mood and all. Didn't mean I didn't complain during the session, I did, a lot. I think that made him madder but man was he stiff with me! It's a good thing Lance gave me an idea about how to bump otherwise Tazz could have seriously hurt me. I think he realised this like after we finished because he grabbed my arm  
  
"Listen Dawn, I know I'm in a shitty mood today and I'm sorry for throwing you about so hard but sometimes there ain't no way to control rage"  
  
Don't I know it? Torrie's pumpkin shot last week made it perfectly clear that she has anger management issues. I told him it was ok and that I understood, after all I was there back in ECW with him when he was really pissed off with people. Today was nothing on that. We agreed to meet at the next show again for more work. He said I'm getting there, he can see a bit of Lance in me. Standing in Lance's corner for so long is gonna do that to me. I smiled and thanked him; after all it's a huge compliment since Lance is such a shooter.  
  
Backstage, I got a call from Al, he's still oversees, some sort of business trip. He's missing me though, how sweet. It's good to be loved, even if it is by a guy who could be my father. Apparently, he's buying me some gifts while he's there, they'd better be expensive.  
  
I turned the corner to find Nidia and Jamie arguing again. I decided to wait until they're done, their arguments can be pretty dangerous sometimes, giving the passion involved in the relationship. It's never too long though before they kiss and make up or should that be make out? I said good bye to Al, smiling. He's still with me. That meant I got Torrie all to myself tonight, hmmm, what could I do to her?  
  
Then Jamie stormed past me, not even noticing me he's in such a bad temper. Geez, he needs to chill if that walk is anything to go by. I heard that sex relieves tensions; in that case Jamie should be damn well horizontal (which he is a lot of time when you think about it). But right now, he and Nidia have definitely hit a bump in the road. I went round the corner to find Dia's disappeared, our locker room was nearby so I guessed she's in there.  
  
I was right. She was sat on the bench changing her top, a hard furious frown on her face. I debated whether to talk to her or not then decided to go for it. As I grabbed a towel for a shower, I wandered over to her.  
  
"Dia, what's happened between you and Jamie?" I asked  
  
There, no one can accuse me of not being subtle. She looked at me out of sad eyes.  
  
"It's him" she said "he's blaming me for his loss this week; I keep telling him to bring his cousin here"  
  
"He can't blame you, you did your best girl" I reassured her "he'll be fine when he's cooled down and you two'll make up, you always do"  
  
"Thanks Dawn but I don't know" sighed Dia "I love him so much you know? We've got a great relationship so why is it starting to get rocky now?"  
  
"It's just starting to hit that stage where it all starts going wrong" I replied, remembering me and Lance "just keep going, I swear it'll get better"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Oh, by the way, any ideas for Torrie? Al's away so I've got the stage to myself"  
  
"Something sexual" she said immediately deadpan  
  
"It always is with you"  
  
"So? It always works! You can figure it out, she's a woman, so are you, have a little fun"  
  
"Hmm, maybe, I'll see what I can do, would be good to scare her though"  
  
"I have to go now, but good luck ok? Keep me posted"  
  
She hugged me tight then got up, shouldering her bag and left to find Jamie. I've never seen her that low before, I mean it. Even talking about sex didn't cheer her up. Usually, her and Jamie's fights are nothing to worry about, temporary problems that get solved in one night if you get my meaning. But that one seemed worse, kinda more permanent. I hope Dia manages to work through it with him, I'd hate for it all to go from one night's misunderstanding.  
  
So I had a shower, thinking hard about relationships. I realised that I'm pretty lucky, I mean I have a some good female friends (Dia, Lita, Jazz) and a great group of male friends (Lance, Justin, John, Tazz etc) I have great support from them, I guess I should be grateful but I'm not, I just need that little bit more. I miss not having a partner; I miss not having Lance with me. It always comes back to him; he'd probably find that funny. I have to get on Raw.  
  
I quickly dried myself off and changed before checking the mirror. Damn, I made that red top look good, brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'over the top'. I have to credit Lita for my penchant for red clothing; she got me into it in ECW. She suggested that a red dress would look great with my hair and colouring as well as my figure. I tried it and it did. After that, we were friends, even though we're completely different. Opposites are like that, they attract.  
  
After doing my make up, I headed out the room. A plan was already forming in my mind and it made me smile each time I thought about it. I asked a crew member if they knew where Torrie was and when they told me, I headed off to set the wheels in motion.  
  
*  
  
So that's why I'm here in the hotel room sipping champagne and why Torrie is currently fighting her conscience outside the door. I gave her an offer, a fair one I think; sexual favours in exchange for Al. I'll call off the wedding if she does what I ask. She's got my hotel key in her hot little hand right now. You should have seen the shock on her face when I told her my idea, she couldn't believe it. She asked me if this was my idea all along, to play Al for a fool. I just smiled, telling her no one knows how to pleasure a woman more than another woman. It's true. I've been there before.  
  
Don't be shocked, it's standard to try both sides before deciding which team you want to join. I just knew it wasn't for me after that encounter. It always pays to check. I also know that although there was nothing wrong with it, I knew that men were for me. But like I'm gonna tell Torrie that, this is for her discomfort. Maybe I will enjoy it, who knows?  
  
There's a soft knock at the door again. I stay on the bed, waiting for her to come in. Eventually the door opens and she steps timidly in. Power is a turn on, let me tell you. I beckon to her and point to the end of the bed. With a scowl that does nothing for her pretty face, she marches forward and sits down, crossing her arms over her chest. My, aren't we defensive?  
  
"Do everything I want you to do and I won't go through with the wedding" I say silkily  
  
I lean closer to her, she is beautiful. Her eyes are full of fear, real honest fear. She hasn't been with a woman before I realise. I try not to smile, how utterly perfect. Just as I get close, she suddenly moves away. I arch my eyebrows in surprise at her  
  
"I guess you don't love your father after all" I say sadly, putting the champagne glass down on the table beside me  
  
There's a moment of indecision in her eyes; I've got her. She's completely trapped between giving her body to me for a night and the thought of having me as a mother-in-law. I smile calculatingly, any minute now. Reluctantly she leans back in closer. I gently stroke her shoulder; she looks at my hand like it's a snake.  
  
"That's better" I murmur  
  
Her body language is stiff and rigid; she isn't going to give in without a fight. A challenge is what I need right now. As I move in closer, Lance flashes into my mind for some reason and I'm hit by a hard pang of loneliness. Then it's gone. It's like he said, the end justifies the means and I've got Torrie right where I want her. On the losing side and I'm going to enjoy the victory 


	8. Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer: don't own anything, no direct dialogue used as I never saw the show, sorry!  
  
Do you know that feeling when everything seems to want to burst out of you all at once? When you feel like you're gonna explode? I've been feeling that way for the past couple of weeks. I haven't known how to put my experiences into words; that's why I haven't written for a while. I've been so busy wondering what to do with my feelings. Al and I found an outlet; a wedding. Yes, we are actually having the wedding next week, I can't wait. Finally all my plans are coming into place after all the waiting. Well everything would be going great except for one thing or should I say one person, Lance.  
  
"I don't like what's happening Dawn" he states crisply through my cell phone  
  
"Why Lance? You were so supportive a couple of weeks ago, I'm still winning against Torrie" I say as I walk through the corridors backstage  
  
"I know you are and I'm proud of how well you've managed to block her out but I still don't like it"  
  
"Why not? I'm so close to finally getting rid of her for good Lance and I want your support, I really do"  
  
"Why did you go after her Dawn?" he asks suddenly "why did you make Torrie your target?"  
  
"Because of who she is" I reply darkly, unafraid of the people I'm freaking out as I pass them in the corridor with my black looks "she's a blonde bimbo who got lucky, the fans love her because she's so sweet and bubbly, she knows how to turn on the charm but they've forgotten her past, forgotten who she was and what she did to get here or should that be who she did, it makes me sick and I can't stand it anymore"  
  
There was a pause on the end of the phone and then  
  
"It's become too personal, you're too emotionally involved to finish it as well as you've started it"  
  
"Of course it's damn well personal! Did you see what she did to me two weeks ago when she threw me into the ring steps and how she hid at home last week? She made it personal and I'm gonna finish it personally" I spit  
  
"How exactly?"  
  
I tke a deep breath, knowing that I'm gonna have to tell him now. I know from our conversation that he hasn't worked out what was happening from his tone, I doubt he watches Smackdown since it isn't his show, he'd consider it unloyal. Dread began building in my stomach as I opened my mouth to speak  
  
"I'm getting married next week Lance" I say quietly "I'm getting married to Al"  
  
There's another pause, then a click. Lance has hung up on me. I stop dead in the corridor and close my eyes for a second. This is his ultimate disapproval, he really thinks I can't do this. I turn off my cell and walk to the locker room, trying hard not to cry. I would truly do anything for Lance but I can't give up this wedding, I have to go through with this. I have rub Torrie out of her own family and this is the only way to do it; to become her step-mom. As I reach the locker room, I think I begin to hear soft crying and it isn't my own. I frown, lean closer to the door. Yep, someone's crying in there and logic permits it can only be one person. Without a thought for privacy and letting her gather herself to face people, I shove the door open and am assaulted by the image of Nidia sat on a bench, her face turned to the wall, her shoulders shaking. I have no idea how to react, I know it's Jamie but how the hell do I comfort her? It's not like they were in an ordinary relationship, it has barely any rules and is one of the healthiest and happiest I know. Nidia hasn't even acknowledged my presence, it's gonna be tough and I don't really feel mentally ready for it but no one else it gonna, no one else would come within three feet of her without cracking a dirty joke about her. It's up to me.  
  
"Dia, what's he done now?" I ask bluntly  
  
Hey, what else am I meant to say? The guy's ok most of the time, sometimes he can be an asshole but can't every guy? With a sniff she turns her face towards me. There's tears falling down her cheeks, lucky she was wearing waterproof mascara, but she's kinda smiling.  
  
"Nothing I guess, he's just being Jamie" she sighs "I love him but I don't know if I can love his cousin too"  
  
"Nunzio?" I exclaim "I thought it was your idea to bring him in? To help Jamie's losing streak"  
  
"Yeah I know, I guess I forgot that three's a crowd, I miss spending time with just Jamie"  
  
"I can't be that bad" I say, sitting down beside her "I knew Nunzio in ECW and he wasn't too bad, a little charged but still it could be worse"  
  
"You knew him?" she cries in disbelief "why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know he was Jamie's cousin" I reply "besides he was calling himself Little Guido back when I knew him"  
  
"What was he like?" she asks, interested  
  
"I didn't know him all that well" I admit "but in ECW we were all kinda like a family, even though we weren't all close, we were part of it and that mattered more than anything, we went through crazy stuff together, even though not all of us went through the bankruptcy, we were all part of it so we're connected, from what I remember, he was ok, he was good friends with Tommy, they were always finding places to go out to and getting everyone to come along as well, I came along a few times, it was wild and it was hell in the morning performing but it was good too"  
  
"Sometimes I wish I'd been in WCW with Jamie or ECW with you" Dia sighs wistfully  
  
"Urgh, you wouldn't wanted to be in WCW! It was a cartoon show" I say, with a look of disgust "I mean I watched to look for talent and there was plenty of it but wasn't been used in the right places but you would have been good in ECW, a few more tough divas would have been good"  
  
"And I am tough enough" laughs Nidia, looking better  
  
"Sure are," I say, not adding that I wish I'd had the training she's had  
  
What she went through was unbelievable, getting trained by people who were willing to help. I would have loved it and I sure wish I could have been there. We would have had a hell of a time together. I smile at the thought  
  
"Seriously Dia, just relax, Jamie's probably real pleased to be back with Nunzio, he hasn't seen him in a while right? So let em be together, he always has you, remember that"  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just that when I tried to talk to him about it, he said 'family comes first', that means it comes before me" her voice is beginning to crack again "I don't think I wanna be without him"  
  
"Oh c'mon! He loves you so much girl! I'm jealous that I haven't got a man like him, you're gonna be great, just give it time ok?"  
  
"If you say so" she sighs unconvinced "but thanks Dawn, really, for listening"  
  
I smile, pat her on the shoulder and get to my feet. Al told me earlier that he wanted to exchange gifts with me in about an hour, I don't have long to look my best and I want to, especially if Torrie happens to go past. Dia rubs her cheeks roughly with a fist and then gets up, looking a lot more bright eyed than before. It's tough for her, it's just been her and Jamie and now there's Nunzio. I sure hope she learns to get on with the guy otherwise she may lose Jamie and I don't want to see that happen. With a sigh, I check my make up a final time and turn back to Dia  
  
"How do I look?" I ask, spreading my arms out dramatically  
  
"Like a star" she answers "you look beautiful"  
  
"Aww thanks Dia, I'm gonna go find Al now, see you in the canteen later?"  
  
"Sure, Jamie's fought on Velocity tonight instead so I'll be ready"  
  
"OK, see ya later"  
  
With a wave, I disappear out of the room and back into the corridor. Now that I'm out here again, Lance's words come back to me. I bite my lip; I refuse to listen to him on this. Sure I'm emotional about this! Torrie tried to hurt me! She's humiliated me in those damn sloppy chick fight matches that always seem to involve food. More than that, she keeps staying in denial, even now she's denying she enjoyed our little hotel room encounter, hey I showed the kiss at Armageddon and the audience judged. They loved it; I know how to get a fan reaction. The experience wasn't too bad for me, I was there to degrade her, to make her feel like she was dragging herself down to the lowest she could get to save her father. And it worked; I could see in her pretty face that she felt distraught and disgusted. Sometimes this job is just too fun. So yeah Lance I am emotional and when it's all said and done and I'm Mrs Al Wilson with a ring on my finger and a blonde stepdaughter, then I've won and maybe I'll be at Raw. The things we're going through could easily be on the Monday night show, I know I'd be a hit, I am which ever company I'm working for and which ever show I'm on.  
  
It would be better than working on Smackdown that's for sure. I mean, working for Stephanie really, the bitch hates my guts! Just because I seduced her father (like half the divas on the roster, am I going to make a difference?) and managed to let a few important papers get into Stacy Keibler's hands who then jumped to Raw, she decided to distinctly hate me. I think Stacy had the right idea, I admire her for taking a chance and getting out. On Smackdown she was stuck with being one of Mr Mcmahon's play things while on Raw she's Test's PR manager. Not that I like her or anything, she was hardly civil to me, thinking I was muscling in on her territory, well she was right, I was. Besides, she was jealous of my breasts, telling me to button up my blouse when I tried to see Mr Mcmahon, just because I gave it better than her. I heard the rumours she spread backstage, about what I did in ECW and how I treated clients. How the hell would she know? She was in WCW. I can't wait to see her on Raw.  
  
A hand grabs my arm, stopping me from walking. I turn to find Al smiling at me. I smile back, he looks so happy to be with me and I guess he should be, I look fantastic in this black and red spaghetti strap low cut dress. He was getting an early Christmas.  
  
"Al! I was just looking for you!" I squeal  
  
"You too Dawn, ready to exchange gifts?"  
  
He hands me a present and nods for me to open it, which I do; hoping it's expensive. Hey a girl's gotta look good. It is not what I'm expecting.  
  
"Viagra? Isn't this more for me than you Al?" I tease gently  
  
"It's more for both of us really Dawn" he says, eyes twinkling  
  
Oh great! Now he thinks I'm gonna go the next step with him, as if! He can wait until after the wedding. I still haven't figured out how I'm gonna keep him at arm's length after the event, I'll work something out, Nidia'll help me. I look at the packet in my hand, not really sure how to react. Well at least he knows what his shortcomings are, that's something I suppose. I hand him my present. It's a video camera; hey I know I'm guilty of leading him on but how else am I meant to keep him interested?  
  
"It's to record out own exploits in the hotel room" I tell him suggestively  
  
His smile grows a mile wide, he thinks we're on the same page in the same subject. I hate to fool him, wait no I don't, that's all part of my charm. I tell him I'll see him later, giving him a kiss to remember before strolling off back to the locker room. I sure hope Torrie saw that.  
  
No sooner have I sat down in the locker room and have my cell phone in my hand when there's heavy handed knocking at the door accompanied by a voice  
  
"Hey Dawn, you decent in there?"  
  
"Sure, come right in Tazz" I yell back, putting the phone down  
  
He does, looking around with a leering smile before locking his eyes on me. I can't resist rolling my eyes at his actions, after all he is a man in a women's locker room and Dia and I aren't too tidy when it comes to clothes of all kinds.  
  
"Something you wanted?" I ask, a hint of innuendo colouring my words  
  
"Apart from the usual unpaid sex? Nah, just here to talk about training" he replies, sitting down  
  
I forget how easily he matches me for dirty talk; he always was good at comebacks. It's fun to verbally spar with someone who knows the deal, Tazz is one of the best  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but since this is Smackdown, shouldn't you be out there commentating?" I ask suddenly  
  
"We're in a commercial right now so I took the opportunity to come see ya" he replies  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well I'm thinkin' you won't be training next week since it's your wedding and all" he says with a smile "so we'll carry on the week after, I want you to keep on workin' out when ya can, no foolin' alright?"  
  
"Sure, I got it" I answer "and thanks for training me, most people won't take me seriously you know"  
  
"I know, I was there back in the day when they treated you like crap" he says bluntly "but you still had the guys who liked ya to keep an eye on your back and a foot in the ring"  
  
"Yeah I did," I say, smiling as I think about it "think I'm improving?"  
  
"Sure ya are but ya gotta get more aggressive, I see that fire in ya eyes when Torrie brawled ya outta the ring coz ya didn't keep ya promises and she slammed ya into the ring steps, now I know you Dawn, back when we rolled in ECW, you didn't take no crap from no one so why start now? You're playin' a risky game here, are you really gonna get married next week?"  
  
"I sure am" I reply proudly, holding my hand out with the ring on for effect "it doesn't matter that I don't love him, what matters is that I'm getting under Torrie's skin and that I'm pissing her off, a lot"  
  
"Uh huh, you heard from Lance recently?"  
  
I feel my body run cold, I'm uncomfortably reminded of my conversation with Lance earlier on in the evening, he's my conscience and my closest friend but this time, I'm the one calling the shots.  
  
"Yep, I know he isn't happy about it but that's tough on him, it's my wedding not his"  
  
"Can't say fairer, who's the bridal party gonna be?"  
  
"Geez, whoever I'm allowed I guess, I'd really like to have Nidia, Jazz and Lita.."  
  
"Yeah until Jazz started beating on Lita and they started a fight right there, stealing your thunder" laughs Tazz "besides, the way I heard it Jazz ain't too happy with you"  
  
The worse thing about having an ECW network is that people get to know your business, not that I usually mind as it means you can be there to help each other but sometimes, I wish I could blank certain conversations and events off the network. But it's not gonna happen  
  
"Yeah, we argued, what of it?" I say, my tone challenging  
  
"She ain't happy about the whole wedding thing, in fact no one in the network is, they all think your makin' a mistake Dawn"  
  
"Maybe I am but it's mine to take" I snap  
  
Tazz holds his hands up in defence but before he can reply, a beeping alarm goes off on his watch. He looks at it and sighs, getting to his feet  
  
"I gotta go, the commercial's nearly up now" he says almost regretfully  
  
"OK, thanks for stopping by" I say, trying to not sound stiff and smile  
  
He nods and quickly exits. After he leaves I drop my head as I think about what he said. All of the network doesn't approve? Man this is gonna be tough to live out, I mean these guys are more than friends are, they support me through just about everything. I don't know if I can go through with this with their disapproval on my conscience. I want to move to Raw but if they don't want me then I may as well stay here, Nidia sure needs me right now.  
  
Shaking my head, I get up and go out of the room. I'm about to pass a monitor when I hear a voice I know well; Torrie's. I slow down and stay to watch. She's standing outside her locker room talking to Funaki about my wedding next week. She says that she doesn't regret what she's done when Al turns up. I can't believe what I'm hearing when he says that he's sick of everything being about her and that when he and I have a child, he hopes it won't be the disappointment she turned out to be.  
  
I leave the monitor with Torrie's shocked face in my mind and a smile on my face. Why? Hello! Al just publicly turned on the apple of his eye, his peaches-and-cream daughter who could do no wrong. Who does that leave in power? Hmm let me think! I'm in the driver's seat; there is no stopping me now. For now, I can forget about Tazz's brutal message about my friends, or should that be former friends? Dawn Marie is going to make a splash next week. So what if I'm not in love? The guy adores me and is willing to do just about anything I tell him.  
  
Yeah, it isn't the perfect couple. But I'm making front-page news by marrying him; I'm getting recognition. Then a painful thought jabs into my mind; I'm not being recognised for my hard work, will to improve and superior managerial skills, I'm being recognised for marrying a guy twice my age who's daughter is my biggest rival. Ah well, that can wait. When I've got all the world's attention then I'll show them who can be threat when I take away the Women's title, when I show them who the dominant female is. That's a thought that's gonna keep me warm for a long time to come. Look out WWE, you are not gonna know what hit you when this eye candy packs a punch.  
  
I head to the canteen, I'm gonna wait there for Dia to come back. Then we can go for a little late night shopping for a wedding dress. I don't plan on it being my last wedding but hey, I still wanna look good, I don't want to disappoint my fans since they love my gorgeous body. I feel like I hold power in my hands right now, control that I've needed for so long when I've drifted aimlessly in the legal department but now I'm centre stage and that's where I'm gonna be for a long time to come. And it all starts with a wedding. 


	9. White Wedding, Wrong Guy

Disclaimer: don't own anything, this contains no direct dialogue as I didn't see the show so I'm just guessing from the reports I read what was said. Also the little story about Dawn Marie's ECW audition is true. Enjoy!  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Dawn, you ask that about every outfit you wear on screen, why do you ask me? You've had a lot more screen time than me, you know what works and what doesn't" Nidia replies from her position on the bench where she's reading a magazine  
  
"Dia! It's my wedding day! How do I look?" I demand, my voice getting louder  
  
Sighing, she puts the magazine down and looks at me. She smiles as she gets to her feet and walks around me to see all sides of the dress. She gently adjusts the veil at the back, her hand sliding down to rest on one of my shoulders.  
  
"You look beautiful" she says softly "I just wish this was for someone you love"  
  
"Yeah me too but the ultimate revenge is nearly complete, I'll probably divorce him anyway" I say dismissively  
  
I turn to the full-length mirror I insisted be put into our locker room. The dress does look perfect on me; it's sleeveless with a drop neckline but not revealing; it's kinda modest for me in fact. The bodice is covered with tiny clear flakes that send off rainbow glimmers and it tapers down to an ankle length straight soft white skirt. My hair is pulled to the back of my head secured with silver clips and finished with a white veil hanging down the back and a silver tiara. It's demure for me, I know people are expecting me to come out in a tiny white mini-dress with a plunging neckline, but no thanks I'll leave that to Stephanie. Did you see that dress she wore for the retaking of her vows with Triple H? It's was more than distasteful, it was nasty! No, I am not going to stoop to her level, I have a plan to make this a wedding day to remember and to get people talking so that it's all Torrie hears about when Al and I are on our honeymoon. That can wait though  
  
"I wish you were gonna be out there with me" I say to Dia who's leaning against the wall, arms crossed  
  
"I know but we can't, all Stephanie's giving you is small ceremony, just you and Al and a priest" Dia replies "I know you've got something planned though"  
  
"Me?" I say in mock surprise "now now Dia, why would I do anything that would make Torrie feel ashamed and keep people talking?"  
  
As Dia laughs, there's a knock at the door. I gesture for her to get it as I re-adjust my hair, clipping more of it back. I actually convinced one of the stylists backstage to do my hair all up; I want to look different today, like I'm taking it seriously. I asked the stylist to come back nearer the time of the wedding to check that my hair's stayed in, everything must be perfect. Dia closes the door, holding something in her hands  
  
"It's for you" she proclaims "your first wedding gift"  
  
I turn and see a bunch of flowers. They're wild pink roses, my favourites, wrapped in white tissue paper. I breathe in their sweet sent, smiling as I remember how I'd drive the guys in ECW mad by going into every florist I passed on the road to buy these flowers. They used to pick me up and run down the street with me so that I couldn't go in. I don't know what the other people on the street must have thought.  
  
"Who do you think they're from?" asks Nidia intrigued  
  
"I don't know...oh wait there's a card" I say, pulling the small white envelope free  
  
I open it to find a white card with silver bells on it. I read what it says inside  
  
'It's your decision, be happy, Lance'  
  
I smile, trying not to think about everything that happened last week. It's enough to start bittersweet tears forming in my eyes at the thought of my friends, my network all mad at me. Will they talk to me again after this? I really hope so otherwise, well I don't know what'll happen. Luckily for me, Nidia leaps into action  
  
"Woah woah! Come on Dawn, you've got to stop feeling bad about this" she says, handing me a tissue  
  
"I don't, most of the time but when your oldest friends don't approve it's a hard thing to turn your back on them" I say, wiping the tears away  
  
"Hey no one approves, not even me but I understand"  
  
"Thanks, that's all I ask of anyone right now, just to understand what I'm doing"  
  
"Good, here I'll put these in a sink to stay alive" Nidia says, taking the flowers from me, I hold onto the card though.  
  
As she disappears around a corner, I sink down onto the bench in mass of floaty white skirts, looking at the card again. It's your decision? Then I know. He's giving me freedom to make my choice; he isn't cutting me off like some of the others are. Jazz hasn't spoken to me since we argued and I haven't heard from Tommy, Rob or Raven in a long time. Lance is at least letting me choose and I think he'll still talk to me afterwards. A feeling of relief surges through me, I close my eyes smiling, silently thanking him. He can't hear me but I am so grateful, of the entire network he was the one I didn't want to lose the most. I tuck the card into my bra, I want to keep it with me so that when I'm doubting today, I remember that someone is at least trying to offer some hope to me.  
  
Dia comes back all smiles; her troubles from last week seem to have been forgotten. In fact, she hasn't said a word to me about it at all today. As I pull on my high heels, I decide to ask her  
  
"How are you and Jamie? Doing better than last week?"  
  
"Everything's going great right now," she says, her face flushing with happiness "You were right, Nunzio isn't too bad you know? He and Jamie make me smile when they're together, always joking and fighting"  
  
I frown a little at this, fighting's a good thing? Well knowing Jamie it's a way of showing his love for his cousin  
  
"They were tag teaming on Velocity earlier" Dia continues "they won of course against these waste of space rookies and afterwards, I got in the ring to celebrate and Nunzio held one of them for me to slap, well I was going to but I decided to kick a little lower"  
  
"You go" I say approvingly  
  
Exerting authority over the wrestlers is essential to show you mean business and Nidia did just that. I am so proud of her, she's learning the rules of the game so quickly and putting them into practice too. She nods happily back. I am so pleased to see that smile back on her face, it's great to hear that she and Jamie are back to their 'fight, make up, make out' formula that works so well at keeping them together.  
  
I look at the mirror one last time, checking my make up and then turn to the door. It's time to tell the fans what they're really in for later on.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to the fans" I say casually  
  
"Go for it, I'll be watching" Dia says cheerfully  
  
With a little wave, I walk out the door. People stare at me as I walk past, I know I look gorgeous. I guess they've never seen me in something so understated before and are kinda surprised. I smile at people as I pass, full of bubbling feelings that are gonna explode sometime soon. I reach the area by the curtain. Grabbing a microphone from a sound guy as I pass, I step out through the curtain, drinking in the crowd reaction. It doesn't matter what they do as long as they react, another ECW rule. I smile and nod before bringing the microphone to my lips  
  
"How good do I look in my wedding gown?" I say to the crowd  
  
The cheer tells me I've done something right. I grin at this, hey I look good and I want them to notice and acknowledge.  
  
"I know but don't get too used to seeing me in this" there's quietness as I get ready to let them in on the secret "because I am going to be taking it off when I recite my vows tonight"  
  
The crowd erupts at my announcement; I give a last smile before heading back out to the backstage area. I knew that was going to get a reaction. A hot nude bride with a fifty-year-old bridegroom, hmm that's sure to keep people talking while Al and I are away honeymooning. I can't keep the smile from my face as I walk back through the corridors. As I near the locker room, someone calls me name. I turn to see John running towards me, his new tag partner close behind.  
  
"Hey John" I say, pulling him into a hug when he's close enough "great victory over Rikishi earlier, I'm impressed"  
  
"As you should be" replied John "we're hot out there aren't we? Oh this is my running buddy B-2, B-2 this is Dawn Marie, a friend of mine"  
  
B-2 smiles and holds his hand out to me. I shake it, smiling back. I know who he is, he was part of that Right to Censor group, nice to see he's lightened up a little.  
  
"So you're getting married today huh?" says B-2  
  
"Sure am, you'll be seeing it later on" I reply  
  
"That's not all we're gonna see" snickers John  
  
I playfully shove him away and laugh.  
  
"So I'm gonna show a little skin" I shrug "It'll keep people talking"  
  
"It sure will, we've gotta go, I've heard Rikishi is still looking for us" John says "we'll see you soon?"  
  
"Sure, I'll call you" I say as he and B-2 race off down a corridor  
  
I watch them leave, hmmm, they'd be a great tag team to manage, they're pretty young with a great attitude and decent skills. They take advantages of opportunities that are given to them, they're not above using what's there and I like that.  
  
I turn back to the locker room and go in to find someone is waiting for me, sitting down with a thunderous look on her face. For once, it isn't Torrie.  
  
"Hey Steph" I try breezily "what're you doing here?"  
  
"Dawn, listen to me" she says, getting up and getting right to the point "I have no problem with you and Al getting married on Smackdown but I want you to remain fully clothed when exchanging your vows"  
  
I look into her eyes and see a hard unrelenting look in them. She's not going to move on this issue, she has that look that says 'nobody crosses this Mcmahon' in them. I guess I'll have to compromise but first I'd better smooth things over with the boss  
  
"I only want to show how much I care about Al" I sigh sadly "but tell me, what would happen if my gown..slipped off?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know" Steph issues quietly before stalking out of the room  
  
Well that has hardly healed our relationship has it? I turn to find that Jan the stylist is in the room too. I'm about to ask her what she's doing there when I remember that I asked to be here for any last minute touches. I sit down at a table where she's laid out all her stuff, thank God we got the extra large room, the sign on the door says 'the bridal suite' isn't that cute?  
  
"Just how serious could the repercussions be?" I ask carefully, my mind whirling through all the possibilities and ways of still making an impact  
  
Jan's silent as she works on my hair. I smile a little; I have plenty of ideas. Steph is not going to stop me from making this wedding as talked about as it should be.  
  
*  
  
I can't help shaking my head in disbelief as I watch Torrie talk to Billy Kidman on a monitor, getting her last shots against me in before the wedding. She's telling him how she thinks I shouldn't wear white on my wedding day; gee what a revelation Torrie! I'm sure no one's guessed I'm not a virgin, it's going to shock the world. Oh and then Billy has the balls to do impressions of me and Al, now that I've gotta laugh at. I like Billy, I can't understand why he's in love with Torrie still but I like him so I'll let the impressions slide. I wonder if he's had the guts to tell Torrie how he feels about her, how he's still in love with her and has been since their relationship in WCW? I haven't spoken to him in a while, maybe I should, it might get a rise out of Torrie.  
  
I turn from the monitor and begin to pace a little in the corridor. Ok, I admit it, I'm a little nervous but I'm allowed to be, it's my wedding day. Just then someone puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn to find Nidia there smiling. She hugs me wordlessly, knowing I'm nervous just from my expression. I hug her back; glad that I have someone who cares so much about me. I just wish it was a male that I felt the same about. She pulls away and wipes tears from her own cheeks with a self conscious laugh  
  
"I'm a bit emotional I guess," she says as a way of explanation "I can't believe it's finally happening"  
  
"I know, me neither"  
  
I look at the monitor that shows the ring ready for the wedding. There's a pretty white wooden arch woven with my favourite wild pink roses and others, there's even a carpet in the ring. Al's just heading out there now, smiling happily. I wish I knew I was marrying someone I truly loved like he does, that'll have to wait I guess  
  
"Doesn't the ring look pretty?" coos Nidia "oh I nearly forgot, I brought you a bouquet"  
  
She hands me Lance's roses; I smile sadly as I take them from her. I bet Lance isn't watching, in fact I hope he isn't, I hope none of the network are, that would be too heartbreaking, to think of them watching, not liking what they see at all. Forcefully brushing the thoughts aside, I arrange the roses in my arms comfortably and turn to Nidia.  
  
"How do I look Dia?" I ask laughing at the question I always ask her  
  
"Perfect" she replies, brushing a hand down one side of the veil "just perfect"  
  
"You going to watch?" I ask her, hitching my skirt up as I make my way to the curtain  
  
"Oh yeah, me and Jamie are together and then we're going to watch Nunzio, he's got a match against Crash" she says happily  
  
I smile at this, it's reassuring that when I go to take my vows, everything seems to be in place, everyone the way they should be. With a last hug from Dia, I take a deep breath, let my skirts fall to my sides and step out through the curtain.  
  
The crowd all get up to see if I'm in the nude, there's some disappointment when they realise that I'm not. I inwardly smile; they're not going to be disappointed when I'm finished. I step into the ring, taking my place next to Al who beams at me. The reverend clears his throat, flicking through the book in his hand. There's a quietness in the arena now as the audience wait to see what happens. They seem to think that this will be no ordinary wedding, they'd be right. The reverend asks if anyone in the crowd has any objections to us marrying and is drowned out in the yells from the crowd. I can't help laughing, it's very sweet of the crowd to do that, and instinctively they know Al isn't the one for me. It's probably the age thing and the fact that the men want me for themselves. It's time for me to make my move  
  
"I have an objection," I say clearly into the microphone  
  
The crowd is confused but kinda happy, Al isn't, he turns to me in shock. I give him a reassuring look before I continue.  
  
"I can't marry Al like this since I promised that I'd marry him in the buff" I continue  
  
This gets a huge reaction from the crowd. As I stand there listening to it, I experience a flashback to my audition for ECW. We were in the ring and then Paul Heyman asked me a question I'll never forget  
  
"Do you mind if we rip your dress off?"  
  
I didn't mind at all, as I've said before, since I have the body why not show it? With that scene in my head, I pull of my dress, revealing white bra and panties and of course stockings and suspenders. This gets a huge crowd reaction, like none I've experienced before. I'm blown away by it. Al looks like he's died and gone to heaven, hey he's seen me naked and in lingerie before but it's still a new pleasure every time, I know. I swiftly kick the dress away from my feet and see Tazz laughing at the announce position, I can only guess what sort of comments he's making to Michael. I turn back to the microphone to continue  
  
"Now this is as far as Stephanie will let me go" I say to a chorus of boos "but she never said anything about Al"  
  
With that, I turn to Al expectantly. He gapes a little but I know he's up for it from the look in his eyes so I help him take his clothes off down to his boxers, it's a pretty sight let me tell you but hey this wedding will be remembered for when the bride and groom got married in their underwear!  
  
So we say our vows and before you know it, the reverend pronounces us man and wife. For a moment, I feel empty, like I'm not really there but then I feel Lance's card in my bra, a reminder of hope and shake off the emptiness. I grab Al and kiss him all the way down to the mat, now that surprised him. He looks breathless when I help him up. Then we grab hands and make our way to the back.  
  
I know the limo is waiting for us, everything's packed inside. We agreed to get out of there as soon as possible. As we reach the car park, Funaki comes up to us, asking where we're going for our honeymoon and what we're going to do. Oh this is too good  
  
"With the help of the new video camera that I gave to Al for Christmas, we're going to be able to share live updates from our honeymoon with the whole world" I say with a smile "updates that I hope Torrie will be watching"  
  
"Dawn, I'm feeling cold" Al cuts in "lets go into the limo, I want to warm you up in a hurry"  
  
God I hope he means with his coat. I smile and get into the limo, thinking carefully. What would make Torrie really mad? Seeing me enjoy her father without her there that's what. I have a lot planned for Miss Wilson to see. Then I think of what I'm gonna be missing out on; training with Tazz for God knows how long, talking with Dia and of course the network. I can still feel Lance's card; I close my eyes a little, thinking of him. I really do miss him and I deserve to be on Raw but he should understand more than anyone that when it comes to getting to your enemies, there is no better way then through the heart. And I've done it. I feel victorious, proud you know. I hope he's proud. I've finally won but if I know Torrie, she's not going to give up, she's got a lot more to complain about. So what? I just got married and have a whole lot planned. I'm number one in Al's life; taken Torrie's place and the fans love me, or at least my stripping. Soon, they're gonna love my wresting too. Hmm, Dawn Marie Wilson, not bad huh? Not bad at all. 


	10. Did I Do That?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and there's no direct dialogue. All owned by Vince, u know the drill...  
  
When I wake up, I'm alone. There's no one here in the big ol' honeymoon suite that Al and I checked into last night. Al's in the shower, I can hear him humming to himself, I can imagine him smiling as he does, thinking about me. It's nice to know someone's thinking about me, good things instead of bad.  
  
So what did we do once we got here? Well it isn't hard to figure out. I know I said I wanted to keep him at arms length and sometimes, I still do but I don't want to drive Al away, not satisfy him and send him crying home to Torrie. Oh how unbearably she'd smirk when she found out. Besides, last night, as we were travelling in that beautiful limo, looking out into the darkness, into the pretty lights with Al's arm around me, I had a revelation of sorts. I like Al, I know he isn't a hottie and sure he isn't my type, but he loves me, he really does and no one has ever shown as much love to me as he has. Guys in the past, well you know how they treat me; like a piece of meat, a pretty little body in lingerie, which I know I am, but they act like I'm nothing else, that my intelligence and use stops there, save a quick screw. Al treats me like what I say and think matters. Only one other guy in my life did that and now he and the rest of the people who cared about me and who I am probably aren't speaking to me. I have to cling to what I have and I need love, love from someone who loves me back. I know it'll bring more hassle from Torrie, staying with Al but I can handle Torrie fine, she's nothing, she's history. Sure I don't love Al, but what he gives me I can live with.  
  
Hey I know it sounds stupid, I know I'm not attracted to him and I know I never will be, he doesn't have the assets a girl like me likes in a man but I'm willing to stay with him for a while longer. So yeah, Al got to use his Viagra and very satisfied he was as well, I'm not gonna tell you how many times it was last night, a girl has to keep some secrets but it was fun, at least it wasn't boring, it was either that or sleep so sex won, big time. I lie out on the black satin sheets, smiling, I'm actually happy on the night after my wedding to a man that I don't love, hmmm. Things keep getting stranger and stranger.  
  
Speaking of which, the first of our honeymoon videos is gonna be broadcast today. Before we came here, I arranged for a camera guy to rig cameras in each room so that it would be easy to do, I figured it would be smoother that way. A guy's gonna come sometime soon and do a quick video in the bedroom, so that I can move about without having to adjust the camera. I check my watch; I have about a half-hour till he gets here. I swing my legs off the bed and onto the floor where they knock against a large flat cardboard box. I pick it up, confused, where the hell did that come from? Then I remember, it had been sent to the hotel to be waiting for us when we got here. It's addressed to 'Mrs Dawn Marie Wilson'. Al and I both laughed when we saw that, it's kinda cute seeing it there on an address. I didn't want to open in front of Al so I shoved it under the bed as soon as I could. Now, since he's still showering, I decide to open it. Instead, there's a card on top of a thick layer of white tissue paper that I can't see through. I open the card  
  
'Hey Dawn! By the time you get this, you're gonna be married and I still can't believe it! I wish I'd been there to see it but I guess I'll be watching on TV, cheering you on. Inside this box is a little wedding gift from Matt and me for you, the wild girl of ECW! from the other wild girl Lita'  
  
I smile when I read that, we always joked in ECW that we were the wild girls, her in wrestling and me in behaviour we still are. I really do miss her, it's good to know that at least two of the network still support me though I'm not sure if Lance is 100% behind me or not. I put the card down on the bed and open the tissue paper carefully. I laugh when I see what it is; bright red lingerie, bra, panties, stockings and suspenders. It was one of our favourite things to do when we were together, go shopping for underwear, thongs for her and lingerie for me, we still try to when we can today. I pull it out piece by piece, it's gorgeous. It's gonna be perfect  
  
"For the video" I say out loud, an idea flashing in my head in big neon letters  
  
Quickly I strip out of my nightwear and pull on the lingerie, checking myself in the wall mirror. Yeah, Lita's made a great choice again, she knows what I like and naturally it's our colour, red. I go to my suitcase and pull a see through black robe that I throw on over the top, just for a tease. It's not long until the guy's gonna come to film so I begin to do my make up. I'm just finished off the lipgloss when there's a knock. I know he's gonna start filming as soon as I open the door so mentally I prepare myself and think of Torrie; that's who these videos are for, to show her how I'm number one now and there's nothing she can do now. I also know that this first video's gonna be shown after footage of the wedding. With a big glossy smile, I pull open the door and stare right into the camera lens  
  
"Welcome to the Honeymoon Suite" I say sunnily, an arm around the door, fingers brushing the sign on it  
  
I turn and lead the guy in, pausing to crawl onto the bed so that everyone gets full advantage of my new lingerie before I speak again  
  
"I can assure you that I'm exhausted since Al is such an animal" I smile, my words full of innuendo "but my tiredness aside? I'm feeling great and I promise that I'm going to let you in on the most intimate moments of our honeymoon"  
  
With that, the light goes out on the camera and the guy appears from behind it. He looks a little dazed at the sight of me in my lingerie, I know no man who wouldn't be.  
  
"Feed that straight back to the WWE" I instruct "and thanks by the way"  
  
"You're....you're welcome" he manages, before stumbling out the door.  
  
"Dawn?" a voice calls from the shower "Dawn, who was that?"  
  
"Don't worry Al, it was just the camera guy filming our first video to send home" I answer  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"As good as usual, come see what Lita sent me," I say enticingly  
  
The en-suite bathroom door opens and Al appears, a towel wrapped around his waist securely. He's putting his glasses on as he shuts the door behinds him. When he sees me, his eyes widen and a huge smile appears on his face. He walks towards me, lost for words completely. I love having this effect on men.  
  
"Dawn, you look beautiful" he breathes  
  
"Thank you Al" I say sweetly, placing a hand on his shoulder, caressing it gently "ready for some more?"  
  
Before Al can answer, my cell phone bleeps. With a sigh, I pull it out of my suitcase and find a voice message from Nidia. I've arranged for all calls to go straight to voice mail, a strict do not disturb policy. I listen as Dia's voice chirps over the phone  
  
"Hi Dawn! Sorry for calling but listen, put on a TV if you're near one, Torrie's gonna be interviewed and I've heard she's got some sort of challenge ready for you, thought you'd better know, see you soon girl, bye!"  
  
I delete the message with a grim smile and throw the phone down. I turn to Al with a ravishing smile.  
  
"Al, would you mind going down and ordering some breakfast?" I ask "I'm kinda hungry and I could do with the nutrition"  
  
"I'll change first" he replied with a short laugh  
  
I nod as he quickly pulls on some underwear then a pair of pants and a shirt. Giving me a quick kiss, he leaves the room. I didn't want him here when Torrie issues the challenge, it might ruin the mood and start him feeling all remorseful for disowning her. I quickly turn the TV and find the right channel, arriving at Smackdown just as Torrie appears on screen, looking very pretty in pink with that kid from Tough Enough, Josh. Nice to see he got a job.  
  
"So Torrie, can I get your feedback on Dawn and Al's wedding last week?" Josh asks  
  
"Let me tell you Josh that I am so angry that Dawn had the audacity to embarrass my father like she did last week!" exclaims Torrie "and I am not looking forward to see the honeymoon footage tonight"  
  
I smile, I must think of something to really annoy her, it's gonna be so much fun  
  
"I've just heard that Stephanie has signed you to face Dawn at the Royal Rumble," says Josh "it's turning out to be a Cinderella story isn't it?"  
  
"Josh, my glass slipper is not going to exactly fit where I'm planning on putting it" growls Torrie  
  
I click the TV off, lost in thought. Stephanie signed me to a match without my permission? Figures, the bitch can't stand me, just like a Mcmahon to lie in wait for the right time to strike. I have no problem facing Torrie, sure she won last time we fought but that was at No Mercy and since then I've been training, things are going to be different. It might even turn out to be fun, I just hope Al won't mind. I won't tell him yet; it'll spoil the mood. But I have got ideas for what to do next; in fact, our video is due soon.  
  
As I think this over, Al appears again, all smiles.  
  
"Breakfast is coming soon" he announces  
  
"Oh that's great! Listen Al, I'm going to take a shower" I say "you don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not! You waited while I took one," he says, beginning to strip back down into just a towel.  
  
Smiling, I quickly strip off and head in for a shower. I know that the cameras are gonna come in a few minutes. I quickly get in the shower, getting the water running. I stand underneath the spray at full blast, my hair soon long and soaking down my back. Good. Just then I hear Al come in, humming as usual and heading for the toilet. Perfect. Then I hear a little whirl and click; the camera is going out live. I can also hear Al doing his business, not really what I wanted. Now is the time to make my move  
  
"Oh Al" I call sing-song, peeking out from behind the curtain "want to join me in here?"  
  
Al smiled over his shoulder, flushing the toilet and came in behind the curtain. I heard the whirl and click again, transmission finished. I smile prettily at Al  
  
"Can you get me the soap?" I ask  
  
"Sure thing" he goes back into the bathroom and hands it to me  
  
"Thanks sweetie, I'll be out in a minute," I say, beginning to soap myself with a lather of bubbles  
  
"OK, I'm feeling kind of tired anyway" he replies "its all that exercise I've been taking recently"  
  
I laugh out loud at this, I think I put Al through his paces last night, a bit of a marathon. Hey the guy had been blown off for weeks. I finish washing and rinsing, just enjoying the shower for a minute before stepping out and grabbing a towel. I smile when I see my reflection in the mirror; I look almost exactly as I did when Torrie found me in the shower with Al all that time ago. That was the night that broke her I think, it really got to her. I wanted to remind her who's on top, who is number one and I bet I did. I can just hear her indignant shrieks now.  
  
I begin to dry my hair rubbing it hard with the towel. As soon as it loses it's slick soaking wet feel, I dry my body and go into back into the room where Al is lying on the bed. He looks so peaceful and happy; it makes me kinda glad that I did that. I rummage through my suitcase and find some black lingerie, no point in wearing the same thing now that I've got him in the mood. I pull it on followed by a silky white black-edged robe. Then I crawl onto the bed and begin to shake him gently. I don't even hear the camera whirl and click in the room from the camera.  
  
"Come on Al, aren't you in the mood?" I ask playfully, tracing the skin on his chest  
  
There's no reply but I keep trying  
  
"Because I am Al, I really am and I want you to be as well" I say softly  
  
Again, no reply. I frown at this, he always usually responds. I look at him closely, he seems to be asleep, he's a heavy sleeper but not so heavy that he ignores me. I stretch out in full so that when he opens his eyes, my body is the first thing he sees and he'll wonder if he's still dreaming.  
  
"Hey Al wake up come on!" I say loudly, starting to feel a little desperate  
  
Not for sex you understand but for some reply, I can sense there's something wrong now. I shake him hard, there's no response nothing. Then I notice, his mouth has dropped open but there's no breath coming out; he isn't breathing! Hot and cold runs through my skin, making me shiver, get goosebumps and flush at the same time. What do I do? In a panic I grab the beside phone and dial reception.  
  
"Something's happened to my husband, get some medics up here, I think he's had a heart attack or something" I gabble "it's the honeymoon suite and hurry"  
  
I slam the phone down and go back to Al, not bothering to clean the room up or put away the lingerie that's scattered around the room or even change into some clothes right now. All that fills me is concern on AL; he's my husband. I don't know what to do, panic is going to take over any minute, I can feel tears filling my eyes. I brush them away hurriedly. Then I think of the one thing I always think in a bad situation  
  
"What would Lance do?"  
  
He'd be calm, he'd make Al comfortable, keep talking to him probably. Maybe even start to clear the room up so that the medics would be able to get in easier. I lie on the bed and take one of Al's hands in mine  
  
"Al it's me baby, I don't know if you can hear me but just hang on ok? There's so much for us to do together, we've only just go married, you can't leave me yet, I had so much planned" my voice trails off as I hear voices down the corridor  
  
Then some EMTs in their blue uniforms rush in with a gurney. I get off the bed hurriedly, tying my robe tight around my waist. They hardly glance my way, concentrating on Al.  
  
"What's his name?" asks one of them  
  
"Al, Al Wilson" I reply, my voice beginning to shake  
  
"OK, Al, Al can you hear me? I want you to squeeze my hand if you can, no response here Carl, get him on the board"  
  
As I watch helplessly, I know the camera's come on, I can almost feel it watching me. I fight the urge to go and throw it out of the window instead I edge closer to the bed. I decide to ignore the camera and concentrate.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" I plead "please do something to revive my husband"  
  
They don't answer me, carefully strapping him to a gurney and attaching various wires to it. Finally one turns to me with a smile  
  
"We've got a pulse Miss....?" he trails off, unsure how to address me, I think the lingerie confused him  
  
"Mrs Dawn Marie Wilson" I say firmly "we were married yesterday"  
  
"Ok, well Mrs Wilson, your husband is gonna be taken to a local hospital to keep him stable, I suggest you get changed and come in the ambulance with us" the EMT says as they begin to wheel Al out of the room  
  
All I can do is look on in horror at my husband with barely a pulse being wheeled away to a hospital. I know the camera's stopped, I think it has anyway but frankly I don't care if it's still on. This was not meant to happen, Al and I were enjoying ourselves, I know he was. I think about it all as I begin to pull on some clothes. Everything was going my way and now it's all dropped; it's gone back to Torrie. Right now, I know she has to be either really worried, trying to find a way to get to the hospital or just laughing her ass off at the sight of what happened. I can not let her win. If anything happens to Al she's gonna blame me, I can see it coming. Well that's just tough luck because if anything does, Al had a great time with me and was happy in the knowledge that he was in love and that's the best damn gift you can give someone. With that thought branded in my mind, I walk out of the door, locking it after me and head out to be with my husband, where I'm supposed to be. 


	11. Eye Of The Storm

Disclaimer: own nothing, as per usual. No direct dialogue  
  
I look at my reflection numbly, I look perfect for the part. The weeping widow all in black. No veil or big covering garments you understand; a tight short-skirted long-sleeved dress. Kind of formal for me except for the fact that the sleeves are slashed from the shoulder to the wrist on the outside and the neckline is in a wide v down to just above the belly button. It's one of my showiest dresses, I know Al liked it, he told me. I carefully comb through my hair, it's long and straight, meaning it looks more black than brown. It feels so strange to be here at my husband's funeral. My husband's funeral. Never thought I'd have a husband so his funeral is more than a foreign concept. It's a public viewing first, so everyone can say their last goodbyes to Al, that's even stranger. He's there but not alive.  
  
The strange thing is, I'm not sad, I'm not upset, I'm just kind of accepting. I knew it would all end in tears but not for me. They were supposed to be Torrie's. I can still hear that doctor; see his grave expression as he spoke to me in the corridor  
  
"I'm so sorry, we revived him from his coma but it wasn't enough, he's gone"  
  
I stared at him blankly, like I didn't quite hear right. My husband wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to still be here and love me. He wasn't supposed to die. I don't even feel guilty, I know that people are gonna think that it was the sex I had with him that killed him but I know the truth. He hadn't been in full health for a long time, I guess I didn't help but I didn't kill him. And I'm not going to cry, I'm not. It's a waste of tears and sadness. I never loved Al, I just liked him, I was fond of him. It's his love I miss, the attention he showered me with. I miss what he represented; pure love that wouldn't go away. But it has  
  
I have to go tape a segment for Smackdown which starts in a half hour. The camera crew are gonna be here taping all day then sending it straight to the show for people to watch. I check my reflection one final time, no tears, no running make up. The perfect façade of the sad widow. I gather my bags up and go out into the funeral parlour. Al's family are here, they're very sweet, they remind me of him. They don't even seem remotely disapproving of me, I mean it's not like I was a gold digger after his money. They all look at me sadly as I walk in, a small smile on my face. I put my bags down and go to a room where the camera crew can fit and I can film in relative peace. At a nod from the camera man and red light from the camera, I begin  
  
"Hi everyone, I'd like to thank everyone for their support through this difficult time for me" I say  
  
I inwardly groan at my words, there has been no one supporting me except for Dia and Lita who called me immediately after they saw Smackdown, I'm just saying what widows are supposed to say, just saying the things everyone expects  
  
"I loved Al, despite all the interference from members of Al's family"  
  
Ha! That's a nice little shot in on Torrie  
  
"And tonight, I'm going to respect his wishes and present his public viewing"  
  
The camera shuts off; the crew exit the room quickly to get the footage sent over to the Smackdown production truck as soon as possible. I sit in the room for a while by myself, enjoying the time to myself. I should get an Oscar for my performance today, it's going to be hard keeping up the grieving appearance but I have to, so that Torrie can't win and crow "I told you so". I am not going to let her know that I don't love Al. I just feel like I've had the wind knocked out of me completely, it was just so unexpected. I feel oddly calm, no misery, no sadness, like I knew it was going to happen. I'm happy for it to be like that. There's no point mourning someone in your heart you know you didn't love.  
  
I step out of the room, talking to the other members of Al's family, biting back comments. Just because I hate Torrie doesn't mean I have to hate them. In fact it's a weapon to use if they like me and turn on her. It makes things a lot more fun. Besides, I still have my duty. I was Al's wife so I'm going to behave like his wife. I go into the room where Al's coffin is. It's white with dark moody lighting, purple in fact which makes me think of the Undertaker for some reason. Shaking off the irrelevant thought, I walk up to the coffin. It's closed, smooth and shiny under the lights, expensive looking. There are drapes everywhere and beautiful big arrangements of white flowers. I wanted wild pink roses, at least that would make things bearable for me, they always make me smile. I think of Lance, a pang in my stomach as I remember the flowers he sent me on my wedding which I used as my bridal bouquet.  
  
A funeral attendant, all solemn demeanour in a plain black suit is standing beside the coffin expectantly. He's probably been posted there for hysterical mourners or just to check that the precious coffin doesn't get scratched. I stand there, just staring at the coffin, preparing myself to say a final goodbye. I'm not really sure what I'm gonna say but I know I want the funeral guy out. What I say is gonna be personal, it's gonna be really me speaking. I want to thank Al for loving me as cheesy as that sounds, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world to have someone love you, even if you don't love them back. I feel energised at the thought. An idea of how to get rid of the guy pops into my head, they want a weeping widow, they're gonna get her  
  
"We only married recently" I say, my voice shaky "he loved me, he really loved me"  
  
I look beseechingly at the funeral director, he looks a little sad at least. Good. Time for the performance. I throw myself hysterically against his chest, crying into his shirt, murmuring Al's name into my hands. I don't feel any comforting hands around me, he has to remain aloof but I know he's touched. With a deep breath I pull back, wiping my eyes  
  
"I'm sorry; could you give me a moment with my husband?" I gasp out breathlessly  
  
The attendant nods and walks out, leaving me with tears rolling down my cheeks. I turn back to the coffin and open it. There he is, lying in one of those awful suits he loved so much. I bend down, words rolling around my head like spare change. I try to grab the right ones, the ones that will sound right and mean something.  
  
"Why did you have to leave Al?" I ask, my voice husky from crying "we had so much more to do together, I want you to know I miss you and that I'm going to carry the Wilson name with pride"  
  
I bend down and kiss him gently. I feel a presence behind me and turn to see one of his relatives, his sister I think. She smiles at me and hugs me, wrapping her arms around me in understanding. I hug back, not caring that I'm crying now. I can't believe I actually miss him, but I will. I'll be fine in a week or two but right now, things seem out of control and bleak.  
  
I walk out of the room and look through the floral tributes sent in that are displayed in the lobby. There's a little wreath of wild daisies there that came from Nidia, the note reads  
  
"Wish I could be there for you, he loved you, I wish it all could have been different, Dia"  
  
I know what she means. It was so sweet of her to send flowers; I cried when I saw them and read the note. The simple plain wreath just hit home, they were from her heart. I love that girl. Things are finally looking on the up for her, Nunzio's facing Tajiri tonight with her and Jamie are going out to ringside yet she still remembers me.  
  
Just then I hear a door open and a hush comes over the room. I narrow my eyes; it has to be just one person. I turn, the most innocent sadness washing over me face and filling my eyes as I take in Torrie walking in, unafraid. She looks at me as well, an unreadable expression on her face. No doubt she thinks this is my fault, we'll see on Sunday when I kick her ass at the Rumble. But right now, I smile sadly at her before turning back to the flowers. I give her a chance to timidly say hello to people before moving into the casket room. This I have to see.  
  
I move quietly through to the room, smiling at the people who look sympathetically at me after Torrie's exit. They must think I'm mad at her, they're wrong. I'm furious. She thinks that after she's disowned him, she can waltz into his funeral and say a private goodbye. No way, I'm her stepmother now and I'm gonna flex this power for all it's worth.  
  
I slip into the room, careful to be as quiet as possible since I don't want her knowing I'm here. She's standing besides his open casket, her hands over her mouth prayer-style. I can hear her quiet sobs from here, they make me smile. She's vulnerable which means I can get my shot in on her before the Rumble, anything to weaken her. I take the chances life gives me and this is a real ace. I walk forward so that I'm a little way behind her before speaking  
  
"There is no way anybody is going to believe that you really cared about Al" I say  
  
I can see Torrie stiffen, trying to stop herself crying and trying to ignore my words. I saunter forward a little more, enjoying the relationship of power. She turns and looks at me tearfully. I smirk; she's wearing a little black dress too, revealing plenty of cleavage. Her hair's straight as well, guess imitation is the highest form of flattery. I pull it off better than her anyway.  
  
"There are members of this family that think that Al died of a broken heart" I say "when his precious little daughter wouldn't approve of her Dad's lover, he loved me Torrie and you couldn't handle it, now look what's happened, face it, you killed him"  
  
She looks at me in shock before unable to resist, I slap her hard across the face. I put my hands to my hips again, inwardly basking in the glory of hurting her. She puts a hand to her face, gasping at the pain, taking a moment to collect herself. Then before I know what's happening, she slaps me across the face and while I'm recovering, throws me to the floor. There is no right way to fall when you're wearing a short skirt let me tell you but I think I kept my dignity. My cheek stings like hell and my back doesn't feel too good hitting the floor so hard. As I lie gathering my strength, I hear her talking quietly. I sit up and see her sat beside Al's knocked casket. She's apologising for everything, I hear the trembling words pouring out and pull myself to my feet in triumph. Emotionally wrecked, it's time to break her physically too. Quietly, I pick up a lamp from the table beside me and carefully stalk up to her. I wait for the right moment then SMASH! I blast her in the back of the head with it. There are shards of vase everywhere, it completely shattered and Torrie's lying out cold in front of the casket. Kind of poetic really. Members of the family rush in, some of them hold me back while others go check on Torrie. I can't help smiling at her prone figure, a rush of adrenaline pulsing through me  
  
"Just wait till Sunday Torrie" I mutter "then we'll see who's dominant"  
  
*  
  
"Dawn"  
  
It was only word, why does a shiver run through me? I know immediately from that one word who it is. I have my back to the doorway so they can't see my reaction. I close my eyes, letting out a breath, willing the goosebumps on my arms to disappear. With deliberate slowness, I turn around and give a little nod. The door is wide open; he stands just inside the locker room. I 'm glad I've changed out of my ring gear and look pretty good.  
  
"Lance" my voice is formal and tight, I hate myself for it  
  
He looks like hell, wearing dark jeans and a WWE fleece. He looks empty. His eyes are on me, watching my every move. Just like they always were. To him, what I did mattered, it really did. I resist the urge to give a huge grin, run and hug him. I doubt it wouldn't please him at all, he wouldn't know how to react. He sighs and looks uncomfortably around the locker room. As usual, I haven't been tidy with my clothes, they're strewn everywhere. His eyes finally come to rest on the vase on of flowers on the table behind me. I'd been arranging them when he'd come in, stroking the soft petals with my fingertips. Words circled in my head as I touched them, I remember what I felt when I first saw them. Hope for the future, love, everything. A small smile touches his lips, he knows I like them if I've taken the trouble to arrange them. He looks distinctly uncomfortable s he awkwardly drops his bag from his shoulder to the floor. The noise echoes throughout the room. I try not to wince. Neither of us know how to behave, we haven't seen each other in months and now here we are, the way we were when we first met and realised we were total opposites. We got past it but that comfortable happy phase we were in seems years ago. Maybe it's because it was.  
  
"Haven't left yet? Your match was before mine" I finally ask, leaning back against the table  
  
"I wanted to wait to see yours" he replies "there was nothing to celebrate after mine"  
  
"Shouldn't have bothered staying" I answer, pain stabbing through me as I think about it  
  
"Someone has to be watching" he says, taking a few more steps inside  
  
"Dia does" I say quickly "so does Tazz, Jamie and Lita"  
  
It comes out defensive, offended that he thinks I need looking after. I know what he means but my mouth is on autopilot. He nods slowly  
  
"I know, Tazz tells me all about your training and Lita calls me too"  
  
"I thought the network washed their hands of me after the wedding" I say quietly  
  
"The wedding yes, you no"  
  
"I didn't ask for this Lance" I say suddenly "it all just happened and I had to finish it"  
  
"Had to or wanted to?"  
  
"Both I guess"  
  
"It got too personal Dawn and looked what happened"  
  
"Yeah I killed Al and Torrie kicked my ass!"  
  
That breaks me. I turn suddenly, a hand over my mouth. I hear Lance sigh then a hand touches my shoulder gently. I don't turn around; I just wait for him to speak  
  
"You lost Dawn" he says bluntly "you lost because it got out of control and you didn't know how to stop it, now it's finished"  
  
I whirl around, causing him to snatch his hand back, with anger burning in my eyes.  
  
"It is not over; it's over when I damn well say it is!" I spit  
  
"Or until everything else in your life spins out of control" he shoots back "accept it Dawn, Torrie beat you tonight, there will be other times you can finish her but for now, this chapter is over"  
  
His words hit home. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I close my eyes and feel arms wrap around me. I melt against him. I haven't done this to him for years, it only happens when something really terrible happens. He always taught me to rely on myself but he also taught me that we always have each other, no matter what. I know this was the love I missed, it never went away. It was just hidden from me. I sigh a little, nudging against him.  
  
"It all spun out of control Dawn" his voice is quieter now "you did well, you trained hard, you thought of what you could do to hurt her but now, it's time to rest, you're burnt out"  
  
He's right, I haven't had time off for years and I feel like my arms and legs are on fire  
  
. I realise that I needed him to be here to tell me when to stop. I was the wild one of the Players; he was good at catching hold of me before I started falling. There's no on Smackdown who can do that. I need him. I need a holiday too. I just hate leaving the business, I like to keep active. I have to find someway to keep going here in the WWE and I have a few ideas.  
  
"Red Dogg debuted on Smackdown" Lance says suddenly  
  
I pull away, astonished, looking at him carefully to see if this is a joke. He stares right back out of those steely eyes, they never smile. They always remain the same; serious and honest. Something I can rely on.  
  
"Wow! Jazz is going to be so proud....wait Smackdown? She's on Raw Lance! She wanted to tag with him" I exclaim in dismay as I realise  
  
"Not her call to make, the WWE decide" Lance replies "at least he's here, he's with that white boy who raps or whatever"  
  
"John Cena" I say with a smile, thinking about the get-up John insists on wearing  
  
"Yeah that's the one, he turned on his friend and Red Dogg came out to help him" Lance smiles a tiny bit "you'll have a little more extreme company on Smackdown now"  
  
"Yeah I guess I will" I say, feeling a little lighter  
  
It doesn't dislodge the heavy weight in my stomach though, it's that feeling of failure and I have it big time. I know Lance wants to make me feel better and it is truly good to have him here with me. But I know I won't feel right until I beat Torrie once and for all.  
  
"I need a holiday" I think out loud "I'll ask for next week off"  
  
"I'm sure they'll allow it" Lance replies "care to come watch the Rumble with William and I?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I stop, wondering where Dia is. She hasn't been here all day; I'm guessing that Jamie and Nunzio didn't get into the Rumble. They're probably out together somewhere in the city, blowing money they haven't got. She's been super sweet to me since Thursday; I wish she was here to watch it with me. I'll call her when I get back to the hotel. Then maybe we can take the week off together, it would fun to have some company. We could even go and visit Lita wherever she's hosting Heat. I smile at Lance as he picks up his bag, I still can't quite believe he's here. It's peculiar to see him in front of me and hear his voice. It doesn't seem real but I'm glad he is. Sometime tonight I'll get round to telling him how much I've missed him, maybe he'll tell me he's missed me. I have to make the most of this night since I won't see him for another few months.  
  
Maybe I'll travel with the Raw crew next week! The thought skitters delightfully across my brain as I think about it. What an idea. A reunion with a lot of ECW cohorts. I'll be able to see Justin, Rob and Tommy! The more I think about it, the more I like it. Linking arms with Lance, I set off down the corridor with him. Things are definitely feeling lighter 


	12. Old and New Extreme

Disclaimer: don't own anything, u know the drill  
  
Backstage at Raw is different to Smackdown. At Raw, everyone runs around a lot to get to the place they're supposed to be. Crew with headsets on rush people to and from the curtain. It's run as smooth as clockwork here, no room for mistakes or slip-ups. Everything is thought out and planned like a military attack. Which I suppose it is, on Smackdown.  
  
I'm really looking forward to seeing everyone. I just don't know if they feel the same way. Some of them may not want to talk to me. I haven't talking to anyone from the network since before the wedding except Tazz, Lita and Lance. Speaking of Lance, he's walking beside me now, game face on. He and William have a re-match tonight against the Dudleys for the tag team titles. I would love to walk out with him for the match; it would mean so much to me. Take my mind off other things. It would be like the old days. But I know Lance wouldn't allow it, it would be against Raw rules.  
  
It was great to watch the Rumble with him and William who is a complete gentleman by the way. I can see why he and Lance get on so well, they are alike in a lot of ways with just enough differences to stop conversation between them from being boring. It would be a dream to be able to manage the two of them when I come to Raw; I know Lance would approve. I know he misses my company. I told him last night that I'd missed him a lot. He'd smiled slowly, trying to find the words to say without being embarrassed  
  
"I've missed you as well Dawn, we all have" he said at last "but we knew you were doing well on Smackdown, we knew you had something to work on there"  
  
I'd nodded, I had. But right now, I'm on vacation. No Smackdown for me. Well, I will be backstage as I promised Nidia I would be to see her. I haven't seen her for nearly a week. I've missed her. But tonight is not about the present, it's about celebrating the old times. It's about meeting the network.  
  
"Lance, where are we going? We've gone past your locker room" I say confused, looking back as we pass the door  
  
"I want you to meet Mr Bischoff" he says, knocking on the door in front of us "and to check that it's ok with him to have you backstage"  
  
I roll my eyes at this. Lance is such a rule-keeper, complete opposite of me. It makes me smile to see that he hasn't changed at all. I always teased him that everything had to be by the book for him. Except when it came to in the ring, then he'd do what he had to do to win. I was so proud of him.  
  
The door swings open to reveal Eric Bischoff, looking like he did not want to be interrupted. When he sees its Lance, one of his corporate henchmen, he breaks into a smile. I try not to shudder at the look he gives me. I can never understand why Lance has to be so in with the boss, I am certainly not one of my boss Stephanie's favourite people. He says staying on the right side of the boss is essential, it means you're less likely to get suspended or punished. Whatever  
  
"Good evening" Lance says formally "this is Dawn Marie"  
  
"I know who she is, I watch Smackdown" says Eric, shaking my hand eagerly "I'm so sorry about the loss of your husband"  
  
The way he says it makes it sound like he isn't sorry at all. That he's actually quite pleased it happened on Smackdown and not Raw. I grit my teeth and make myself smile widely.  
  
"Thank you Mr Bischoff" I say lowering my eyes shyly  
  
"What do we owe this honour of your presence here?" he asks "here to negotiate contracts? We have enough divas here already but I wouldn't blame you for wanting to leave Stephanie"  
  
"She's here for tonight only" cuts in Lance "visiting, we were in ECW together and haven't seen each other since her debut, there's some people she wants to see, I just wanted to see if you didn't mind her being backstage"  
  
"Sounds fine with me" replies Eric "hang around as long as you want Dawn, you are always welcome here at Raw"  
  
"I bet I am if I always wear a skirt this short" I think to myself, feeling Eric's eyes on me as I turn and walk away with Lance  
  
"Urgh, what a creep!" I exclaim when we're out of earshot  
  
"Dawn! That is my boss you're talking about" Lance reprimands "he is excellent at his job, a fine man and has been very good to myself and William"  
  
"Hmmm" is all I say, not wanting to fight with Lance about it "I'm gonna see some of the others but I'll be back before the end of the show, ok?"  
  
"Sounds fine" replies Lance, opening the door to his locker room and going in  
  
I wave and walk down the corridor. It's time to go and find the guys. I would be lying if I said I'm not nervous. I am. I haven't seen them all in so long, since ECW split in fact and that was back in 2001. I wonder if they'll still not talk to be since the whole wedding decibel, I know they all disapproved. It's a thought that lodges sickly in my stomach. I swallow and saunter down the corridor.  
  
I hear loud footsteps and then Jeff Hardy shoots past me in a blur of bright red hair and blue body paint. He doesn't seem in a good mood at all, a ferocious scowl on his face. I decide not to stop him. He doesn't even give me a glance, caught up in his own little world. To think I preferred him to his brother! I still do in fact, anything is better than a dose of Mattitude.  
  
As I turn a corner, still wondering about Jeff, I see him. Sat on an anvil case, a towel over his legs, a glossy Divas Undressed magazine in front of his face and a joint in one hand is Rob. I shake my head a little; it seems nothing has changed, sex and a smoke. He always made me smile because he was so damn relaxed, always rolling joints and smoking them to keep tension away. I told him not to offer it to me, it took a lot to make my body the perfect way it is. He hasn't heard me, I know he's enjoying the magazine too much so I creep up in front of him and pull it out of his hands. He looks surprised for a second before recognising who it is and looks even more surprised.  
  
"Dawn! What the hell are you doing here?" he asks "you haven't moved here from Smackdown have you?"  
  
"No, I'm here hanging out with Lance" I say "and I really wanted to see you all again"  
  
I look at the magazine in my hands, its open on my photos. I look hot, makes me wonder why I didn't win. I smile and turn the magazine around so that he can see it, raising an eyebrow. Rob shrugs  
  
"Hey if I'm gonna look, I'm gonna look at someone gorgeous right?"  
  
"Nice save"  
  
Rob gives that huge dimpled smile of his and gets off the anvil case in one fluid jump before giving me a crushing hug. I smile; it is so good to see him. I have missed being with the group, its weird going from a huge group to a small one. He pulls away  
  
"Damn, its good to see you dude" he asks "see my match earlier?"  
  
"No, was it against Jeff Hardy?"  
  
"Yeah how'd you know?"  
  
"Met him in the corridor with a face that could sour milk, what's his problem?"  
  
"That I've beat him every time we've fought" Rob supplied with a smirk "and I beat him again tonight, then when I offer him a handshake like a man he slaps it away and attacks me, he was gonna hit me with a chair but decided against it, good thinking, you know what I can do with a chair"  
  
"Only in the ring" I reply with a laugh  
  
"Damn, you're as dirty as ever, I blame Tazz" he laughs  
  
"Yeah me too though he does train me before every Smackdown" I say proudly, I want him to know I've been working hard  
  
"Really? Good going girl, that explains your performance at the Rumble" he says before his eyes widen at something over my shoulder "woah, check out Storm and Regal"  
  
I whirl around just in time to see on the monitor Lance attack D-Von with a tag belt and then he and Regal put Bubba through a table. I feel Rob walk up behind me and sling an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Looks like there's gonna be a match" he comments as Chief Sean Morely announces it  
  
"Yeah, I know how much Lance wants to win" I reply as the bell rings for the match to start  
  
It's a very quick match. One use of the brass knuckles and my man has the tag team titles again. I clap, not resisting the urge to cheer. Rob laughs at my reaction, squeezing me around the shoulders. It's great to be here for this, I'm glad I could be for Lance's victory. The strange thing is that I would have liked to be able to cheer D-Von and Bubba on as well but I guess that's outta the question.  
  
I am gonna have to find the others. I'm excited at the thought that they're all in the building and they don't know I'm here. I turn to Rob, my eyes shining,.  
  
"Where can I find the others? I wanna see Lita, Tommy, Justin, Raven...." I list, suddenly full of girlish excitement at the thoughts  
  
"Wait a second, Dawn baby, haven't you heard?" says Rob concerned  
  
"Heard what?" now I'm concerned and worried  
  
"About Raven and Justin, they've gone"  
  
"Gone? You mean fired"  
  
"Yeah" Rob's voice is quiet  
  
He got on well with both of them. True he was closet to Tommy out of the entire network but he still got on well with them, went out with them after shows all the time and often shared rooms with them. In ECW, those you were close to became brothers or sisters, they become irreplaceable. I know all about that. I'm speechless; they were good talents with so much potential it was practically screaming to be used. I shake my head in disbelief  
  
"I don't believe it" I begin before I hear the exact same sentence echoed by someone who's come up behind me  
  
I turn to find Tommy stood there, Singapore cane in his hand. He looks at me in disbelief. I smile nervously back; they don't call him The Innovator of Violence for no reason and he has quite a temper. I've never been complimentary about his slut of a girlfriend Francine and I hope he's forgotten that now.  
  
"Hey Tommy, Dawn's here for a visit for Raw" says Rob breaking the silence  
  
"I can see that" he says after a while  
  
Then suddenly he grabs me into a hug, it's kinda uncomfortable since he's holding the cane in his hands.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone? Does Lance know you're here? Did you see him win the titles a moment a minute ago?" Tommy fires questions at me after he lets me go  
  
I laugh and just nod my head. Tommy's got a grin on his face now, I forgot how quickly his moods change. I know he's happy to see me. I guess when you break a group apart, you can't break the bond. We had a strong one, all of us. I was so close to the guys there. I was close to Lita too of course but none of the other divas. Speaking of which, I have got to go find her sometime tonight.  
  
"I heard about Raven and Justin" I say quietly, Tommy's smile fades at my words "where are they?"  
  
"Home I guess" Tommy replies "Raven's gonna get some work in another promotion and Justin, I don't know, I haven't heard from him"  
  
"Why did it happen Tommy?" I ask suddenly, I want answers and I want them from Tommy, he was at the centre of ECW, he knew everything there was to know back then, maybe he still does now  
  
"Bischoff didn't like them" Tommy says slowly, sounding like he doesn't want to voice what he knows out loud "he likes people who play by his rules like Lance, William, the 3 minute warning, I'm not saying that's a bad thing but it is constricting but he doesn't like people who want to stay extreme, who want to play by the their own rules, look at Hardy, he refuses to change and he's not really stacking up the victories here, Bischoff also likes people he knows will draw crowds like Rob here"  
  
"You saying if I didn't get cheered, I'd be out on my ass?" asks Rob offended from the anvil case where he's reading his magazine having taken it from me  
  
"Yep, you keep cutting people with your boots and refuse to change your style" replies Tommy bluntly  
  
"Hey, I can always find work when the crowds stop cheering" shrugs Rob "after all I am Rob Van Dam"  
  
I roll my eyes, he always was arrogant. He has reason to have so much faith in his own abilities, I just wish sometimes he'd put a lid on it. I turn back to Tommy  
  
"So they're gone" I sigh, my words no more than a breath "because they didn't play by the rules, couldn't he see they had something? Had something that made the ECW crowds come?"  
  
"In ECW yeah they did, they were in a small pond but here it's an ocean" says Tommy, surprisingly gently "they weren't given enough opportunity to swim when other flashier workers were available, they weren't given a chance"  
  
I shake my head angrily, furious tears watering my eyes. It isn't fair, Raven and Justin were so good at what they did. They served ECW loyally until they saw their chance to shine and they took the opportunity with both hands. I feel like a piece of me has been ripped away, I was so close to Justin since he was an Impact Player and now he's gone? I'm going to have to call them sometime. I hate the idea that they're just sitting at home with no work on offer, there has to be something. If there isn't then I'll find some for them. It's what managers do and it's what I do best.  
  
With a deep breath I raise my head and smile  
  
"Now I know" I say ruefully before trying to snap out of my miserable frame of mind "can we go out after the show? I feel like partying my mood out of existence"  
  
"Sure, just gotta beat D'lo Brown in a cane match and I'm all yours" Tommy replies  
  
"I don't think Francine would like that" I laugh, trying not to sound nasty when I mention her name, we were hardly friends, hardly civil to each other in fact but I try to think of her as kindly as I can since she and Tommy have been together so long and I don't want to offend him after meeting him again for the first time in a couple of years. It's hard since she's such a bitch  
  
Tommy laughs and walks off down the corridor towards the curtain. I'm left with Rob and his magazine. I sit down on the case beside him, watching as he inhales from his joint. It makes me think of so many times I was in this position; hanging out backstage with Rob and the others before an ECW show, watching Rob smoke and offer it to anyone. I feel suddenly nostalgic and a little sad  
  
"I wish I was here on Raw with you guys" I say suddenly  
  
"I know you do" says Rob "it's gonna happen someday, Lance will make it happen sooner if he can"  
  
I smile when I think about Lance; it's been amazing to spend time with him. It's reminded me of what a great guy he is and how much he means to me. He doesn't usually like coming out for a night on the town, at least he didn't back in ECW. He preferred training hard and then getting an early night, maybe since he won gold tonight he'll come out and celebrate with us. I want him to come with us anyway.  
  
My mind drifts then I remember. Lita. I haven't seen her yet and I really want to before we go out.  
  
"Rob, I'm gonna go find Lita, any idea where she is?" I ask  
  
"Try Hardy's locker room, she's probably trying to calm him down" snorts Rob, pointing down a hall  
  
"See you later" I say, hoping off the case  
  
I go down a corridor, checking each door for Hardy's name. I turn a corner and I see her, just coming out of a room. I quicken my pace as she closes the door carefully and turns in my direction. I have the biggest grin on my face as her jaw drops in amazement and she tries to say something as I reach her. She breaks into a smile and I go to hug her but she stops me  
  
"Watch the neck!" she warns seriously  
  
I start and then smile, wrapping my arms around her waist instead. She hugs me tightly  
  
"Dawn, why didn't you tell me you were gonna come to Raw?" she asks once we break apart  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise" I reply "I wanted to see all you guys again, you're looking great"  
  
Lita grins and does a comical twirl so that I can see all sides of her. Her hair has been dyed back from its fierce wild red to a deep gorgeous chestnut with creamy white streaks in. She's wearing her usual baggy pants and tank top with a sleeveless jacket over the top. She looks really healthy; all her time away from the ring has done her good. Though I know she'd much rather have been in the thick of the action on Raw, not that I can blame her. She was at the top when she left.  
  
"Thanks Dawn, I see you're wearing our colour" says Lita with a smile, pointing to my plunging neckline red top "did you like the underwear?"  
  
"You bet I did, it was hot" I say "Al liked it too...."  
  
Our conversation trails off uncertainly. I didn't mean to bring Al into; it just came out of my mouth. People are never sure what to say about him to me, not that I blame them. It would make anyone uncomfortable.  
  
"Dawn are you coping ok with it?" Lita says softly, her hand feather-light on my shoulder  
  
"You know something? I am, I didn't think I would but well I didn't love him, I cared for him so I do feel sad but like nothing was lost" I say slowly, thinking out each sentence "Nidia's been good to me, helping me cope as has Lance"  
  
Lita wrinkles her nose at Nidia's name. She's never met Dia properly, just seen her on TV. She's seen what the others see and like any normal person, judges her. I want her to know the real Dia like I do; maybe I can persuade her to come to Smackdown sometime.  
  
"As long as you're doing ok with it" she says quietly  
  
There's a moment of silence before she breaks into a wide pretty smile  
  
"Hey! Are we going out tonight?" she says "knowing you, you've planned something big for tonight; you always did when the group was together"  
  
"Club hopping" I reply "I wanna get wild again and who better to do it with than the other wild girl?"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Lita high-fives me and bounces beside me as we begin walking together. I've missed her vibrance and energy, she helped me so much in the ring. I miss training with her. I smile at her jostling profile and think about her partnership with Matt; I can't think of two more mismatched people in my mind. He's an egotistical ass and she's one of my best friends  
  
"Lita, can I ask you something? Why are you still with Matt?" I say as we continue walking  
  
"Why not? I love him and he loves me, seems logical to stay together" she laughs  
  
"I know but Mattitude?!"  
  
"Everyone needs a does of Mattitude now and then" she giggles  
  
"Oh be serious!"  
  
"Dawn, he's the love of my life, I'm not gonna leave him! He's found a new direction and I'm proud of him, he's doing really well"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
I link arms with her and continue walking back to where I left Rob. It is so good to be back at this level of comfort, where people aren't sneering behind your back of making comments to your face. Here, I have all the friends that I want and need. It's where I belong. Next week, it's back to Smackdown but tonight, I'm gonna enjoy being with my friends, the people who care and always have and tonight, I'm gonna be extreme. 


	13. With Or Without

Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
"Wow Dia! You are pumped up for tonight huh?" I say as my best friend literally bounces into the room  
  
"Oh Dawn you're back!" she squeals, dropping her bag on the floor and leaping on me in a hug  
  
I can't help laughing as she squeezes me tightly. I've been gone a week and she's acting like it's been a lifetime. I guess it shows how close we are. Either that or she's finally gone insane. She releases me abruptly and looks at me with shiny happy eyes, the biggest smile on her face. It positively makes her glow. I can't work out what's got her so excited.  
  
"Dia, what have you been taking? You're acting like you're plugged in" I say with a light laugh  
  
"Nah, I just....I dunno I'm just happy" she shrugs, sitting down finally and unzipping her bag  
  
I looked at her pointedly; there was something up with her. I can tell that. I mean she was pretty damn miserable before with Jamie and Nunzio being joined at the hip since Nunzio's appearance. Now, she seems like the old Dia; feisty and happy  
  
"Everything's going good Dawn ya know?" she says at last "I mean Nunzio beat that sweet little Shannon Moore last week on Smackdown, I may have to check him out because Hardy is hot in bed and I bet the apprentice is as good as the teacher"  
  
My stomach drops without warning and I drop the baby tee I was holding in my hands. Is Dia saying what I think she's saying?  
  
"Hold up Dia, are you saying you've slept with Matt Hardy?" I ask steadily  
  
"Sure, Jamie gave him the approval so I took him, he's the greatest, a real man let me tell you, he's becoming quite a regular" she says off-handedly  
  
"The guy's an idiot" I say bluntly "I dunno how you can"  
  
"He's also together with Lita who's a friend of your's right? So of course you're not gonna like it" says Nidia matter-of-factly "relax hun, when she'd back in the ring doing what she does best then he'll stop coming to me, he says the road makes him lonely, personally I think he just wants a hot piece of ass, that's why he came to me"  
  
I shake my head, unable to speak. I knew Matt was a scumbag, I mean the guy thinks he's some sort of guru but he's cheating on my best friend with my other best friend. How's that for screwed? But I'm not gonna tell Lita, it's for her to find out and for me to keep quiet about. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt and I know she's in love with him but it is not my place to tell her. She'll think I'm just making it up to get her to break up with Matt; for once I won't have to make up lies to put her off. It's not like I haven't been the other woman before, it is kinda fun. I can see where Nidia's coming from but the rate she goes through the locker rooms here must be some sort of record. I wish I had that sort of drive, I'm gonna need some sex soon. The last lot I had was with Al but don't worry, I'll spare you the details. I'm glad I did do it with him, he needed it more than me but now I want someone young and hot. The Smackdown locker is the perfect place to be.  
  
"And then on Velocity last week, Jamie was so possessive, it was the hottest thing" Dia continues, pulling a top from her bag "we went out to the ring for his match and he was like 'there's no one here who wouldn't give all they own to make out with Nidia but that's just too bad as she's my girl' then he asked me whether I wanted to make out with him or any other guy in the arena, guess who I chose?"  
  
"Your man of course" I finished  
  
"That's right, we were so hot out there, I nearly lost you know, forgot I was in an arena, lucky for us the match started and my baby won, of course, we celebrated that night" she says almost dreamily  
  
"So you're back on track?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Jamie's got a match on Velocity tonight so does Nunzio" she says with a smile "what about you? Excited about kicking Torrie's ass again?"  
  
"Hell yeah" I say with a grin "she's not gonna know what's hit her when I'm through"  
  
I found out since I got here for the Velocity taping that Torrie's got me booked in a match against her. It seems that Stephanie is more than happy to do this for her since she hates my guts. She has issues. I mean I am not the first to fool around with her father and definitely not the last so why does she treat me like this? I guess it's because the other women in Vince's past, Trish and Stacy are on Raw and I'm the only one she can punish. She seems to forget that for a few weeks, I was the one doing all her errands, answering the phone, going to fetch wrestlers for her. I had to do it to get back on her good side after I royally screwed up giving Stacy those important papers. Yeah Steph really doesn't like me but I get by.  
  
I know that Torrie is looking forward to tonight; I can see her talking to Billy now, excited about it. I shake my head at the thought; she is gonna regret making this challenge now.  
  
Nidia's beginning to strip off, humming a tune under her breath I can't quite recognise. Everything about her is cheerful today and it's affecting me, despite what she's told me. I can't seem to stop smiling since she's been in the room.  
  
"So how was Raw?" asks Dia suddenly "how were the men?"  
  
"Ooh at least as hot as Smackdown but you've probably been through most of them" I say  
  
"Maybe, maybe not" replies Nidia "I'm gonna have to take me a trip there so I can check them out"  
  
I grin at her. She wouldn't be given much opposition unless that prissy Molly Holly decides to mouth off at her. The other divas there are just as bad as Dia only they hide it; Terri, Trish and Stacy. Of course there is Jazz who by the way totally made her return on Monday. It was beautiful. Trish is going to be sore next week that's all I can say. Speaking of Jazz, there's some people I want to see  
  
"Raw was good, it was great seeing everyone again, we went out for a long time that night" I say  
  
"Wish I'd been there" she says, pulling a pair of those denim shorts on  
  
"I'm gonna head out but I'll be back soon, you might have gone to the ring by then though ok?" I ask  
  
"Sure, I have some strategy to go over with Jamie" she says smiling  
  
"Uh huh, but that's nothing to do with being in the ring is it now?" I tease  
  
"Damn right"  
  
With a laugh, I head out of the door and down the corridor. I have training now so I go out to the ring and sure enough, Tazz is stood leaning over the ropes waiting for me. He nods when he sees me and turns, walking away from the ropes. I scramble into the ring and we begin. There's the usual round of lock-ups then we start some offence, I can do an Atomic Drop now and I'm lookin' sharper. I mean I'm no Lita but I'm getting there.  
  
Tazz doesn't say much as usual. Only reprimanding me when I get things really badly wrong. He's got a scowl on his face that could melt a glacier! When we're done and I go to leave, Tazz is still looking pissed off. I sigh and turn back to him, knowing that this will not help matters but decide to ask anyway  
  
"Tazz, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin' Dawn" he grunts "nothin' for you to worry about"  
  
"Announce duties too taxing huh?" I say gently  
  
"Yeah they're fryin' my brain all right" he cracks "nah it's just this whole champ situation, I mean we got the cruiserweights who rip up the show each week right? And then Show and Lesnar who if you're askin' me ain't doing much and they're supposed to be our top players? Yeah right, gimme a break or somethin'"  
  
"Nothing you can do about it Tazz, you're not a worker any more" I remind him  
  
"Maybe but I can complain my ass off about it" he growls "then maybe someone will do something bout it"  
  
I grin a little and get out of the ring. Back in ECW, Tazz always found something to complain about; the crowd, the arena, the make-do locker rooms. He never complained about management back then though, there was never an 'us and them' atmosphere backstage it was all of us together working for the crowd. He and Paul Heyman got on well as I remember, they had the same vision. Back then, our opinions mattered when we expressed them about the show. Here, it's harder to be heard above everyone's else's complaints but I know Tazz'll find some way to be heard. He always does.  
  
I get backstage, there's plenty of people about as usual but not the person I'm looking for. I know he's on Velocity tonight so has to be here. Then I hear it; a stream of freestyle rap that I know can only come from one person. Sure enough, as I turn, I see John Cena sat down on a huge weight case, rapping loudly to Red Dogg who sits beside him, hitting out a beat on his knees for John to bounce to. As I approach, John reaches an end. Red Dogg nods with a huge grin on his face. They slap hands in triumph and are about to begin again when I stop in front of them, hands on my hips. John looks up and his eyes light up  
  
"Yo Dawn!" he says exuberantly, leaping off the case to wrap an arm around me "how's it hanging wit you? You met my new main man Red Dog?"  
  
"What happened to B-2?" I ask innocently  
  
"B-2 was bad news" replied John with a scowl "he was trying to steal my glory ya know? So I kicked him out of the cliq he had nothing going on"  
  
"Sure" I say, smothering a smile and managing a serious look "Hey Red Dog"  
  
Red Dog smiles at me and shakes my hand. He doesn't say anything. I wait for him to say something about Jazz or her return on Raw or something but he just sits there smiling, saying nothing. John's about to say something when he checks his watch and gasps  
  
"I gotta hustle, got some things on my mind to sort out, catch you later Dawn, you've gotta hang with us sometime" he starts to walk off before turning momentarily back to us "oh Dog, catch you back at the locker room in twenty yeah?"  
  
"Got it" Dog calls back  
  
As soon as John's out of ear shot, Dog turns to me and pulls me into a hug. A little surprised, I hug him back. When he pulls away, I give him a confused look  
  
"Oh so you do recognise me?" I say with a laugh  
  
"Sorry bout that" he shrugs "but no knows bout my connections and I'd like to keep it that way"  
  
"How come? Being extreme or associated with extreme is nothing to be ashamed of" I say, my temper starting to flare  
  
"I know but the thing is" he looks about to check no one's listening "no ones I'm married to Jazz"  
  
"You're kidding! You didn't tell anyone?" I say incredulously  
  
"Never came up in conversation" he says with a smile "I'm just keeping quiet"  
  
"Sure, as a partner to John who is anything but" I say with a laugh "who by the way I'm thinking of managing"  
  
"Really? Cool, I'd enjoy that" he says "look; you and I know that I should be on Raw"  
  
"Like every other connection to ECW" I mutter  
  
"You and me should be there" he amends quickly "but we're not, I'm just here with my main man, working a little and helping out, I said I would as a favour since Bischoff didn't show any interest in signing me, luckily Stephanie did"  
  
"So you're biding your time until you can get onto Raw" I say slowly  
  
"That's right, I'll become a main event player here so that Bischoff will be begging me to join his brand" Dog smirks "I'll take you with me if you want, like no Dawn no deal"  
  
"That's sweet but I wanna get there by myself" I say firmly "I want to be wanted for me, not included in some package deal"  
  
"Still know your own mind huh?" he teases before pausing "Jazz misses you Dawn"  
  
"Sure Dog, that's why we haven't spoken since that argument after that Trick or Treat disaster of a match" I say rolling my eyes  
  
"She does Dawn, you two were tight back in ECW, she's finding it hard being the only extreme diva on Raw"  
  
"Lita's there"  
  
"Who she doesn't get on with, they're too opposite for that, you know that" he says "she wanted you there on Monday to help her celebrate her return and her beating of Trish"  
  
"I wanted to be there too" I sigh "maybe next time, look I'm gonna go start getting ready for my match but we'll talk soon ok? John and I are good friends so I'm sure I'll see a lot of you and don't forget to talk to Tazz!"  
  
"Will do, good luck against Torrie, I know you'll beat her" he says as he begins walking up the hall  
  
"Thanks, good luck in yours" I reply  
  
I turn back and walk towards the locker room, thinking. Maybe I should ring Jazz to patch things up or maybe I should ring Lita to warn her about her asshole of a boyfriend, I should do a lot of things. It gets me thinking about men and relationships in general. Look at Lita, she's totally in love with Matt and thinks he feels the same. I'm sure he does (if he doesn't then I am gonna have to get on track to making his life miserable) but it hasn't stopped him from fooling around with Nidia for God knows how long and Lita is blissfully unaware of it. If she relies too heavily on Matt then she's gonna get destroyed when she finds out the truth, being with him will kill her even though she's in love with him. Being with the Hardyz made her different and edgy; got her noticed so it's her strength and weakness. Jazz kept her man outta ECW but always by her side. Dog was practically part of the group without wrestling on the shows and Jazz is stronger than ever, with or without her man and is getting revenge on the person who injured her. Nidia's different too, completely in love with Jamie in a relationship with unique rules. She gets hurt when he doesn't pay her attention yet has no problem sleeping with practically every male worker here. He's her weakness but her strength as well. They need each other so much. I don't know how they survived before they were together.  
  
Then there's me. Without a man, I don't need one right now. Married a guy old enough to be my father. Literally. I've gone with sex, proper sex for long enough. I want a relationship but I damn near don't need one. I am me, I'm not a sidebar. Thing is, as proud as I am of my individuality, if Lance offered me the chance to manage him and William, I would leap at the chance.  
  
I know that by now Dia's gone out for Jamie's match so the locker room is gonna be empty and Dog has his match soon. Me? I'm last on the card and that bitch is not gonna know what's hit her. I may not be able to fly like Lita or beat as hard as Jazz but I still have that ECW aggression in me that we all had and surpassed sluts like Electra and Francine.  
  
Torrie has got to watch out because the aggression in me I am gonna enjoy using on her. Velocity may not have the PPV crowds to watch it like our match at the Rumble but it sure as hell is noticed and tonight, people are going to notice me and see that aggression. They're gonna know that I mean business and that I can beat her. Something that I can do and I've known all along, with or without a man. 


	14. In Limbo

Disclaimer: own nothing as per usual (I need the money dammit!)  
  
That bitch Stephanie is really beginning to annoy me. Not only has she used every opportunity to trash me publicly and privately, she's now given me no matches on Velocity or Smackdown this week. Talk about jealousy, I mean admittedly she has a lot to be jealous; we're both voluptuous brunettes with me being the sexier. Oh and I don't have breasts that looks like I've stuck a couple of basketballs to my chest. Geez, you'd think the woman would learn having seen what happened to Chyna but oh yeah Steph made that happen didn't she?  
  
I have nothing to do tonight; I mean I've already hit the ring with Tazz and worked on some new stuff. Submissions this time which could come in use apparently. He was in a better mood tonight anyway at least; I think he worked some of his usual aggression out in the gym. I know I did, the gym is a great stress reliever. Tazz told me I'm improving little but little but I've gotta learn to crawl before I can walk. Whatever that means, I think he's saying go slow.  
  
I would be relaxing in the hotel. A nice deep bubble bath, lots of scented candles and something healthy from room service. A perfect in-doors evening. I was hoping I'd get a match against Torrie so that I can even the score. I didn't thanks to Steph. She needs to get her priorities right.  
  
Besides, Dia wanted me to be here. She says she missed me a lot when I went to Raw as it left her alone. The divas sure don't like me and her and make that known whenever they can. That's why Dia and I have each other, it's a true case of 'us against them' and we're happy to fight together. Dia is a lot more than trailer park trash; she can kick ass like no other and has a beautiful personality as well as a hot body. Me? I'm more than a body if people would let me be. Hey I know I'm hot so why hide it but why should I be stuck in stupid T&A matches because I'm beautiful?  
  
I open our locker room door and finds Dia sat on Jamie's lap, laughing about something and Nunzio sat on the opposite bench, reading a car magazine. Looks like they've set up camp here but I'm used to it, one of them is usually in our locker room when I come in.  
  
Dia looks up when I come in and waves through her laughter. Jamie grins and thrusts a packet out at me.  
  
"Pork rind?" he asks, through a mouthful  
  
"Yeah, thanks" I say, taking a couple and sitting down next to Nunzio  
  
He was so engrossed in his magazine that he didn't even notice me come in. Dawn Marie does not like being ignored, especially by someone she knows. I tapped on the back of the magazine that shielded his face like it was a door and waited until it was slowly lowered and a pair of dark brown eyes looked questioningly at me.  
  
"Hey there Guido" I say with a laugh, using his old name  
  
In fact, I think it's his real name. Nunzio is his surname which is what everyone pretty much calls him. It suits him better but to me, he'll always be Little Guido. He looked at me, a grin splitting his face before he put the magazine down on the bench beside him.  
  
"Dawn! I ain't seen you for so long, where you been hiding?" he demands, his smile colouring his words  
  
"No where Guido, I've been right here sharing a locker room with Nidia, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around"  
  
"Oh I've been helping Jamie you know, getting him over his losing streak"  
  
I nod. He looks the same as ever, slick black hair, little goatee. He hasn't changed at all from ECW. Funny, he often talked about his 'cousin Jamie' who he'd grown up with side-by-side so that they were like brothers. When I met Jamie here in WWE, I guess I should have made the connection. He's wearing a white wife beater and some baggy denim shorts to his knees, they're both smeared with engine oil and he smells like a garage.  
  
"Geez Guido, been working on your car again?" I ask, gesturing to the oil,  
  
"Oh yeah, my baby is running fine now, had a few problems on the way up but that's all gone now" he enthuses  
  
"Thanks to me helping your ass out" points out Jamie  
  
"Yeah but I did most of the work" argues Nunzio "I was the one who got out and pulled up the bonnet to take a look and got the tools out and started working on it"  
  
"He had his mind on other things" pipes up Dia with a wicked grin  
  
"On the side of the road? That's uncomfortable" I say, I speak from experience. Believe me; cars motoring past you at God knows what speed is not the most romantic setting I've experienced having sex.  
  
"Yeah but very satisfying" replied Dia, rolling her hips seductively  
  
I roll my eyes but grin at Dia. She grins back. We both know that when the feeling comes then well, you gotta do it. Nunzio's picked up the magazine again while Jamie has pulled Dia into a liplock that'll take emergency services to pull them apart from. I want to take a walk anyway, see if I can find Red Dogg and Cena to talk to, I have some plans to manage them.  
  
"See you guys later" I call "good luck tonight"  
  
"Oh we don't need luck" Jamie tears himself from Dia to answer  
  
"That's right, tonight my baby is facing Rey Mysterio" Dia says proudly "he's gonna beat that hot little high flyer and make his mark tonight"  
  
"I've got Rikishi" announces Nunzio a little gloomily "I'm on a roll ya know, beat Funaki on Velocity earlier tonight and then I'll take out the big man"  
  
"How'd you get stuck facing him?" I ask, images of the various ways Nunzio will probably get squashed by that no-talented waste of space, hey he gave me a Stink Face, I am allowed to be bitter  
  
"I don't know but I know this, he does not know the people I know and if he disrespects me then they're not gonna like it" Nunzio says darkly before returning to behind his magazine.  
  
I forgot how strange Nunzio could be sometimes. He was always hiding in dark corners and making phone calls at weird hours. Kinda quiet. But I didn't know him that well so who knows why he was like that.  
  
"Well Smackdown's gonna start any minute" I say softly, trying to draw Dia and Jamie out of their resumed liplock "and you guys are up first"  
  
"Holy shit! We are too" Jamie says hurriedly getting up and dropping Dia onto the floor unceremoniously "oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't thinking, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine baby" she reassures him, brushing herself off as she gets to her feet "see you later Dawn, we're off to start this show off with a bang"  
  
They exit, Jamie's arm around her waist and her's around his shoulders, talking loudly about the match. The perfect couple. I grin and shake my head, feeling a pang in my stomach. I miss that comfortable companionship with someone where you can apologise and know it'll be accepted, I miss the love I see in their movements and eyes when they look at each other.  
  
"Good luck later Guido" I say as I leave the room  
  
He doesn't reply, too engrossed in his magazine to answer. I step out into the corridor and head to the catering table. I felt kinda lost in our locker room. Those three are like my family but sometimes, I'm an outsider. That's because they're all connected in a way that I can't be to them. It's a feeling I've got quite a lot since Al's death. When he was around, I was with him you know. He was the person I kinda belonged to but now there's nothing here to connect me, except some ECW network friends who already have their own partnerships or groups. Sure the network is still all really connected but right now, I feel isolated like nothing else.  
  
I think it's because I've always found someway to belong. Sure when I travelled the indies for three years I didn't have a secure group of friends but I performed for a different crowd every night so I had them to connect to. Besides I met Dia doing that so I soon found a partner. In ECW, I had the Impact Players; Justin who was so kind always looking to help his friends and needed help himself, Jazz who just tore through the women and became a really good friend and of course Lance who was my partner for so long. God I miss him. It hits me right in the gut as I realise how much I do miss him. I'm so proud of him, a tag team champion with someone of his own calibre, high shelf tag team work on Raw. I wish I was there, I want to share all of that with him but I can't. Not until I get to Raw. I doubt Steph will exchange or sell me seeing as she'd see it like letting Eric win again. She wouldn't have second thoughts about dumping me somewhere but she knows that I bring in ratings.  
  
I must have been standing here stirring this coffee for ages, my minds just been on auto-pilot. I sigh, putting the spoon down on the catering table and lifting the polystyrene cup to my lips. Then this blur streaks past me and screeches to a halt. I look up and recognise the small pale blonde as Shannon Moore, the unfortunate protégé of Matt Hardy. Poor kid. He's looking terrified, scanning the corridor for possible places to hide no doubt.  
  
"Hey Shannon, hiding from Version 1?" I call softly to him  
  
His head snaps around and he locks eyes on me. There's no one else in the corridor so there's no danger of any one overhearing. He takes some shaky steps towards me, the tension radiating off him. Man, what has Matt done to him? Shannon's a great wrestler, sure he's been stuck with some awful gimmicks, the most famous being 3 Count the WCW boyband. I know Matt's a friend of his but surely he could extract himself from that idiot to forge his own career?  
  
"Um...yeah, Dawn right?" he asks quietly  
  
"That's right, I'm Dawn Marie" I say shaking his hand "I don't see anywhere to hide around here Shannon"  
  
He sighs, tiredness and worry so clear on his face. His posture relaxes, one hand running through his shoulder length dark blonde hair. He is cute, as Dia pointed out. If she does decide to sleep with him, then maybe she'll leave Matt and he and Lita can perhaps have some semblance of a normal relationship. Somehow I doubt it. If the sex is that good then Dia will keep him as long as possible.  
  
"I know, Matt's got this crazy idea to lose weight so that he can beat Billy for the Cruiserweight title" Shannon says "he's blaming me for his loss to Billy tonight so he's got me a punishment match"  
  
"Against who?"  
  
"A Train"  
  
Urgh, a huge guy with piercings and a hideous hairy back. He's strong though and can withstand a lot of pain. The perfect opponent if you want to punish someone.  
  
"Sucks for you" I say with a laugh "why don't you hide in a dumpster like last week?"  
  
"Oh Matt'll figure that out, I was thinking of trying the canteen"  
  
"Shannon, why are you even with Matt? He doesn't care about helping you, only furthering himself"  
  
"He's my friend" Shannon says defensively "I've known him like forever and he and Jeff helped me into the business, I gotta repay him somehow and this is it"  
  
"Sure, he's always beating on you and humiliating you, yeah that's a real friend"  
  
"He has Mattitude" replies Shannon "how else do you think he's got so far ahead while being on Smackdown, ah hell here he comes!"  
  
Saying that, Shannon takes off down the corridor like a rocket's after him. I sigh; he needs to get away from Matt fast. As though he's heard me, Matt appears beside me, out of breath with a scowl on his face. He grins when he sees me. Oh no, I really hope he isn't gonna preach to me again  
  
"Dawn! I heard about your match last week on Velocity" he says cheerfully "you know you've got some Mattitude but you just need to increase it a little and you'll have the right Mattributes to succeed here on Smackdown"  
  
"Thanks Matt" I say through gritted teeth, the urge to slap him is getting hard to resist  
  
"Anyway, have you seen my number one MFer, Shannon Moore? I wanted to prepare him for his match agains A-Train, it'll help him get more Mattitude"  
  
"No, not round here anyway"  
  
"If you see him then send him my way" Matt says, taking off down the hall  
  
Man he makes me wanna scream sometimes. I shake my head and turn around, immediately smacking into someone. I groan inwardly when I see who it is; Stephanie Mcmahon-Helmsley.  
  
"Dawn Marie" she says it like it's a disease that's catching "you'd better watch where you're going"  
  
"Sorry Steph, guess I didn't see you there" I reply as casually as possible  
  
"I see you still haven't taken my advice about buttoning up your blouse and looking more professional" she sneers, with a pointed look at my blouse  
  
I look down and resist the urge to grin and instead look as innocent as possible. My blouse is a gorgeous leopard print one, unbuttoned down low enough to reveal a good amount of turquoise bra. It's actually a blouse Lance bought me a while ago. He always knows what to buy me. I know I look gorgeous. She may be the General Manager but she can not tell me what to wear.  
  
"Neither have you" I say, looking at her top  
  
She's wearing one of those business suits which reveals a lot of oversized cleavage. She really needs to get that sorted. She narrows her eyes, giving me that famous Mcmahon stare. I smile innocently back. She does not intimidate me.  
  
"You aren't worth anything to me" she hisses "you're expendable, I can rid of you just like that" she snaps her fingers "you haven't even got any friends here! I gave Torrie the week off because she needs to get over her father's death and you, his widow are still here, clogging up my hallways! well let me tell you Dawn Marie, I am glad that Torrie has beaten you in the ring as many times as she has at so many different matches because you deserve it and I know she's gonna beat you again and again and again, now get the hell out of my way"  
  
I sidestep neatly so that she can sweep past, a smug smile on her face. I scowl at her disappearing back, trying to will her words not to affect me. I have friends; I have Dia, Jamie, Nunzio, John, Red Dogg. It's just that she doesn't know it. I hate that she's hit a nerve; I'm feeling so lost at the moment it isn't fair that she should get one over verbally on me like that. So she's glad that Torrie's beaten me? Well next week, I am gonna make sure I get myself a match and show our unbiased General Manager and my friends on the Raw roster how valuable I am when I put on a hell of a show. Maybe it'll get me a move to Raw. I'll show Stephanie I'm worth something and beat Torrie in the process. They have no idea who they're dealing with. 


	15. Hot Bodies

Disclaimer: don't own anything so leave me alone, I have no money!!  
  
Today is so much better than last week. Today, I have a reason to be here for the taping, not just here to hang out with my friends. I'm here to fight. That's right, yours truly got what she said she would; a match against Torrie Wilson. Not just any match. A bra and panties match. Now I hate the T&A matches but this is different, you have to outwrestle them to get their clothes off. Now we all know who's got the best body so I do not mind if say my top comes off, as long as my pants don't as well I'll be fine. Besides it's Torrie who'll be stood there in her underwear, not me. Best of all, I am not gonna be wrestling in a pool of chocolate or anything gross like that thank God. I talked Steph out of it but she wanted to do it, I mean it is the day before Valentine's Day and everything so a chocolate match would be so appropriate in her mind.  
  
"You want a match?" God she'd sounded so sarcastic  
  
"A match against Torrie Wilson" I said confidently  
  
She'd smiled that predator smile and nodded, reaching for a pen on her desk. I could see her mind working towards finding the most embarrassing match she could for me. I continued to smile  
  
"It'll be a bra and panties match" she said suddenly, triumphantly  
  
"Why not? Give the men a present for Valentine's Day" I reply "only it'll be Torrie's body they'll see and not mine so it'll be a bit of a disappointment"  
  
"Good luck" was all Steph said in a tone of voice which you just knew was not wishing me luck  
  
So here I am, standing behind the curtain and getting ready to make my entrance. I allow myself to feel more than a little confident, after all I know I have the skills to pull this off. I can imagine Torrie's glee when she discovered who she was facing tonight and in what type of match. Well she won't be smiling when I rip her clothes off in the middle of the ring and win the match. I imagine the shock on her face when it happens and smile, oh this is gonna be good.  
  
Dia was surprisingly angry when I told her earlier on today.  
  
"Dawn, she's beaten you so many times already, why go through this again?"  
  
"Gee thanks for reminding me"  
  
"You know what I mean, she'll look at this as another way to humiliate you, you shouldn't have to go through this to prove that you're better than her, we all know you are anyway"  
  
"I know Dia but she doesn't know and the sooner she knows it the better, then I can move on and start managing again, this is unfinished business"  
  
Dia sighs but nods resignedly  
  
"Yeah I know it is, go for it, I know you're gonna win anyway"  
  
"Thanks Dia"  
  
I hugged her and carried on getting ready. I love that girl like a sister let me tell you. She wants me to beat Torrie, I know that. She's just worried about what's gonna happen to me. I understand. She's having problems of her own anyway. Apparently Nunzio's been behaving even more strangely than usual. His friends he told me about last week turned out to be Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli. I admire him for spotting talent; those guys have a lot of potential. Well anyway, earlier tonight when he faced Rikishi, kinda a grudge match to avenge his defeat last week, they ran out and assaulted Rikishi. Dia's kinda worried about what he's gonna do next, Jamie doesn't seem to mind though, says his family has connections in a lot of important places. Not really sure if I believe myself but Nunzio seems happy. Might have to talk to him sometime.  
  
Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn to find a crew member waiting nervously. I favour him with a smile before turning so that he gets the full benefit of my knock out body. He gulps a little before hurriedly gabbling out his message  
  
"You're cue's up Dawn"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He nods and quickly walks away. I grin to myself; Steph and Torrie have no idea who they're dealing with and I'm gonna have a lot of fun showing them. I trained hard with Tazz before the show though he said with some amusement that he didn't know how to train someone for a bra and panties match. He did a good job though  
  
I take a deep breath and step towards the curtain. At a nod from a crew member, I step through the curtain and make my way down the ramp, grinning at the cheering crowd. Hey they know what they're getting; a real Valentine's Day treat and I am happy to provide that in the form of my hot body. Pity they're gonna see Torrie stripped instead.  
  
Torrie's stood there in the ring, a frown on her pretty little face. I simply smile; never let an enemy know that they've got to you. I get into the ring and carry on smiling, starring at her sunnily. The bell rings, the ref moves out the way and we are on! We circle each other, ignoring the whoops and catcalls of the crowd. She runs at me and I toss her over the top rope easily. Then I get onto the outside and go to work on her. I've taken her by surprise I can tell, she keeps trying to fight back but she can't. I wonder what Tazz is saying? I'm using my aggressiveness like he told me too and man is it working. I throw Torrie back into the ring, catching my breath as I get back in after her. This is so much fun. I can't help grinning at the sight of Little Miss Thing groaning at my feet and take full advantage. I rip her shirt off. The crowd roars its approval. I wave the shirt like a flag above my head triumphantly. This is why I asked for the match, to humiliate Torrie and show that I can get it done. One down, one to go.  
  
I hurriedly reach down and wrap her shirt around her neck and begin choking. Now this is good, seeing her gasp like that as she knows that I'm on top. Literally. I pull her to her feet, discarding the shirt which the ref kicks out of the ring for safety's sake only for her, the bitch, to kick me and whip me into the corner. My back hurts a bit and I haven't got time to move as she runs at me and rolls me through into a pin. She tries to use her momentum to remove my pants but honey, its not gonna happen. I quickly roll out of the way. We both end up on the outside of the ring again and I'm a little groggy from that roll-around which she takes advantage of, slamming my face into the mat. Like hello, that hurts!! I'm trying like hell to fight her off but she's tough for a blonde. I have to keep focused; I need to win this match to prove to one Miss Mcmahon that I am a valuable asset to her roster and prove to Miss Wilson that she's second best when it comes to Wilson women.  
  
Torrie rolls me into the ring and before I know what's happening, removes my shirt. I shriek in shock. That was not supposed to happen. The crowd likes it at least; I picked the right underwear by the sound of it. She tries rolling me up again but I reverse it, then she reverses and we end up rolling all over the mat until I am damn dizzy. I manage to get out and body slam her but as I go to leave the ring, she knocks me down and removes my pants!!  
  
That was not supposed to happen!! I try to reach out and bring her down but she's too busy celebrating her win, her music blaring over the speakers. I scowl hard; I was supposed to win that match, not her. Just because she took advantage of my back being turned, she wins? No way is the night gonna end like this. But then when I try to get to my feet, someone else slides into the ring, all shiny brown legs and flyaway curly brown hair. I can't believe it but it's Nidia! I did not ask her out here, why the hell is she here? I know she hates Torrie but she's never come out before. Then I remember, we both have unfinished business with Miss Wilson and Dia is taking advantage of a situation.  
  
Before I can say anything, my best friend attacks Torrie from behind and begins stomping on her hard. She quickly helps me to my feet with a smile and we go to double team Torrie but she bounces off the ropes and hits a flying double clothesline on us, knocking us both down. I can see her gloating and about to leave when suddenly she changes her mind, takes Nidia down again and pulls her pants off her. Nidia shrieks in protest but Torrie just laughs before heading out of the ring.  
  
I can not believe her! That was damn uncalled for. The match is over and she's still taking clothes off people? I shake my head, talk about taking advantage. I look at Dia who looks more than a little furious and struggle to my feet; my back and stomach are hurting. I help Dia up and we get out of the ring together and make our way up the ramp. We stop at the top of the ramp and pose for the crowd, hey we're showing skin so we might as well give them what they want; our hot bodies on display. This is a true gift to the men in the audience, its what they came here for.  
  
There's silence between us as we head to the locker room arm in arm, united in our anger. I don't even want to think about what Steph's doing right now, probably laughing a lot. Dia came out there to help me and get revenge on Torrie after all that shit she went through a few months ago when she and Torrie were fighting. It was never finished and she was trying to have the last word. It all backfired.  
  
We get into the locker room and find Jamie sat there waiting for us. I move to the showers, allowing them some time together. I know he's here to try and stop her from getting too mad, her temper can be kinda explosive. When I get out the shower, I can hear them yelling. Uh oh, this is not good. Dia flies off the handle easily and so does Jamie. I quickly change in safety and come out to see Nidia on her feet yelling at Jamie. I clear my throat  
  
"Dia, what are you doing?" I ask  
  
"He said we should have been able to beat down Torrie two-on-one, that it was easy and he's blaming it on me" she says, her arms folded across her chest  
  
"Baby I didn't say that, I said you should have planned it better that's all" replies Jamie  
  
"Hey I was being spontaneous!"  
  
"Well you should have planned being spontaneous"  
  
"He's right Dia, its ok, thanks for helping me out there" I interrupt before the argument gets outta hand and gently squeeze her arm  
  
"Hey it was fun, we showed her huh?"  
  
"Sure did, she's gonna be mad with you"  
  
"Oh let her be, I can easily defeat her next week, not like it's much of a challenge is it?"  
  
"Why did you come out anyway?"  
  
"She's humiliated me and humiliated you, we never finished our feud, we just kinda stopped when you started challenging her, I want to get her back for all she's done so when I saw her defeat you when your back was turned, I had to go out there"  
  
"It was sweet, thanks"  
  
"Come on baby; let me treat you to a take out" Jamie says, slinging an arm around her shoulders "your choice since Nunzio's out with his Italian family"  
  
"Really? Oh thanks baby" Nidia says happily, kissing him quickly  
  
She grabs her bags and hugs me again. I grin as she disappears out the door with her bags. It was sweet of her to come and help me, she didn't have to and she did. So Torrie beat me again? So what, Dia and I gave the men in the audience a hell of a Valentine's gift and what Torrie did to me ain't nothing compared to what Dia's gonna do to her. Then it's my turn to laugh and gloat. She's just jealous of what we've got that she hasn't. Next week, Torrie will probably try and beat her but she doesn't stand a chance against Dia. I can defeat Torrie the week after. I'm gonna enjoy watching because when you go up against two best friends like us then you're gonna lose. 


	16. Take Her To The Woodshed

Disclaimer: don't own anything, all owned by the WWE  
  
I start off Smackdown the way I often do; a cup of strong coffee in one hand and my cell phone in the other. I can set records for the talking I do on my phone; it's my link to the network and to all my friends injured or out. I talk to like three people at every taping. It keeps me in touch with people and it gives me something to do when Jamie and Dia are having 'couple time'. Today, as I make my way down a corridor, ignoring the glares from women and smirks from guys, I'm talking to John. He is not happy  
  
"John, you'll be back soon so chill"  
  
"It ain't cool to be out Dawn" he replies "not when my man Red Dogg needs someone to guide him, what with him bein' a rookie right now"  
  
"You're a rookie too John and you need time off since Brock shattered your leg"  
  
"Man I am gonna beat him so hard when I get back, he's gonna be crying on his knees"  
  
"Sure John, you and whose army?"  
  
"You sayin' I couldn't take him out?"  
  
"John you know the size Brock is, there aren't many who can take him out save Undertaker, Rock and Angle" I reply, pausing to take a sip of my coffee  
  
"And John Cena" he adds stubbornly  
  
"Sure John whatever, look I'll keep an eye on Dogg for you ok?"  
  
"Wicked Dawn, you're the bomb"  
  
"I know honey, get better soon ok? Miss ya"  
  
"Miss ya too"  
  
As I hang up, someone nudges me hard from behind and my coffee spills all over my top. I stare down in anger at the brown stain spreading over the pastel pink low cut strap top. It's one of favourites and now it's ruined for the night. I look up to confront my clumsy attacker and find myself to no surprise, looking into the baby blue eyes of Torrie Wilson.  
  
She just couldn't resist could she? I can see the evident pleasure on her face at my anger and ruined top. She knows I like this top. I put the coffee cup down onto the nearest table and spread a smile across my face. The best way to get to her is to kill her with kindness.  
  
"Torrie, what a pleasure to see you" I say brightly  
  
"Wish I could say the same" she says, flicking her hair off her shoulders "but unfortunately I can't, that's a nasty stain you've got there on your top"  
  
"That's nasty stuff on your body but oh wait you call them clothes" I think silently  
  
Instead I smile down and force myself to laugh at the disgusting mess she's made of my favourite top  
  
"Yeah my cup slipped, I'll have to go change now I guess, oh wait I can do that here" I say and as I speak the last part I pull my top off over my head, revealing a gorgeous black bra  
  
Torrie's eyes nearly pop out of her head at my impromptu strip show. The male workers around me whoop and cheers much to my delight. I grin and wave to them, now this is the effect I love to have on men. I have just completely taken Torrie's bitchy game off-course. She narrows her eyes and twists her lips into a hideous scowl. Now she's mad. Point to me  
  
"You're disgusting, I hope you know that, stripping in the hallways, haven't you got any respect for yourself?" she hisses before smirking "oh wait I guess you haven't"  
  
I roll my eyes at her, still the same playful smile on my face. I mustn't lose my cool. Killing her with kindness really is working.  
  
"Torrie, what do you mean? I wrestled you last week didn't I?"  
  
"And lost"  
  
"And lost but I wrestled"  
  
"Sure you did, tonight I'm gonna beat your slut of a friend Nidia" Torrie says the name with a disgusted look on her face "and I hope you have fun watching it because I am gonna enjoy beating her for attacking me last week"  
  
With that and a toss of her head, she stalks off. I smile after her, sling my top over my shoulder and set off to my locker room. She actually thinks she's gonna beat Dia? Man is she gonna get a rude awakening. Dia can outclass her in practically anything; be it from wrestling to her body, Dia has it all to a much higher standard than Torrie. Yeah I'm gonna be the one enjoying watching my best beating Torrie.  
  
I push open the door of the locker room, just at the same time as my cell phone rings. I throw my soiled top towards my bags. The room's strangely empty at the moment; I guess Dia must be in Jamie's locker room and Nunzio out celebrating with his family after they gave Rikishi a post match beating for winning over Stamboli. Anyhow, I've got a little peace and quiet to answer my phone and decide what to change into. At least I do until I answer my phone.  
  
"Did you see what that bitch did to me?" a voice blasts loudly over the phone, causing me to wince at the sudden ferocity poured into my ear "did you see what that Barbie doll had the audacity to do when I was trying to tell my people I was back?"  
  
Even though she's mad, it sure is good to hear her voice again. It might mean that I'm finally forgiven.  
  
"Hey Jazz, yeah I saw Raw" I answer "and I saw what Bitch Stratus did to you"  
  
"It ain't right Dawn and she is gonna pay come Monday when I tear her limb from limb" Jazz threatens, anger steaming off her words "she ain't gonna get away with throwing me down like that"  
  
I decide not to point out that the reason Trish had attacked her on Monday was the fact that Jazz had kept her out of action for two weeks after a nasty attack after Trish's Chicago Street Fight against Victoria. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see Trish down and out but you can't attack and not expect retribution. That's just foolish. You learn in this game to always have one eye looking behind you for the next attack.  
  
"Aren't you gonna be going after Victoria for the title?" I ask  
  
"When I've got rid of blondie, yeah" growls Jazz, a little quieter "now Victoria, she's a real challenge, a woman who can fight without the trimmings and ain't afraid to get her hands dirty"  
  
Victoria is a psycho. A strong and talented one in the ring but still a psycho. I don't ever want to face her in the ring, I have a feeling I'd be out for a long time. Just like I don't want to ever get on the wrong side of Jazz. They're very similar. I can't wait to see them face off.  
  
"So how's Dogg behaving?" she asks suddenly  
  
"He's been making you proud Jazz, hanging out with John Cena and making waves" I say, smiling as I think about all he's been doing "I'm glad he's here"  
  
"I'm not" she says quieter than usual "my man was supposed to be here on Raw but then Stephanie pulled a fast one and bought him out before Bischoff knew what hit him, now I don't get to work with him"  
  
"After years of waiting" I add  
  
I think about a few days ago when Dogg and I went out for coffee together. It was great to catch up with him properly, not having to pretend I didn't know him when hanging out backstage. We chatted over old times and had a real good time. But he looked sad whenever we talked about Raw. He never mentioned he was supposed to be there. His chance to work with his wife had been snatched away from him. Neither of them deserved this.  
  
"Saw the number you pulled on Torrie last week" Jazz hastily changed the subject, I know she doesn't want to get too deep into this since it would mean her admitting how much she misses Dogg on the road and more of her feelings she'd rather keep hidden "pity you couldn't beat the bitch but you managed to lay a beating on her with your trashy best friend's help"  
  
"We did our best"  
  
"Sometimes it isn't good enough, hence you lost"  
  
"Jazz, can't you see that I'm trying? Steph keeps booking me into crap matches because she hates my guts so I have to work with what I've got"  
  
"Alright I know you're trying it's just that sometimes, all that lingerie- bra-and-panties-mud-match shit gets me pissed off"  
  
"I know, you and me both"  
  
"So do something about it! Complain, threaten to walk to Raw!"  
  
"I will do, sometime, only I kinda like my job the way it is right now without being buried"  
  
"Then don't complain when I say you ain't trying, talk soon ok? And keep an eye on my man since his hip-hop buddy broke his leg and all"  
  
"Got it, see ya Jazz"  
  
She always makes me feel inferior but I guess it's in her nature. There was no woman she couldn't beat in ECW, she just mowed through them all. Here, she's found more opposition than she'd like to admit to so she takes out her frustrations about Trish and Victoria on me. I know she wants me to be taken seriously like she is but right now, I'm having fun with my body. I might as well use what I've got you know? And not hide it when I know it gets the men on their feet and the dollars at the box office.  
  
In the midst of my thoughts, the door to our locker room bangs open and Dia shoots in, not even noticing me as she dives at her bag and begins pulling things out at random. I wait for a few seconds to see if she's gonna say hello to me and since it appears she isn't, I decide to say hi to her instead.  
  
"Hi Dia, lost something?"  
  
"Dawn hey, no I just lost track of time and my match is coming up in a few minutes" she says, flashing a hasty grin my way "Jamie and I were having some fun in his locker room when I notice what time it is and remember my match is on soon so I tell him to meet me at the curtain in five"  
  
"Need to find something perfect to wrestle in huh? Did you get a stipulation in the end?"  
  
"Yep, Paddle on a Pole"  
  
"Nice"  
  
"I know, hey what happened to your top?"  
  
"Oh a little accident with coffee a la Torrie Wilson" I say  
  
As Dia fusses her way through her bag, I turn to my own one and hunt through for the perfect top for myself to go with my tight blue jeans. I find it and pull it out. It's long sleeved and tight, black lace that covers and reveals at the same time. I pull it on over my bra and smile into the mirror; perfect.  
  
"Got it" Nidia announces triumphantly  
  
I turn to see her struggling into a sleeveless gold top with a wraparound front hung with gold chains. It's incredible, making her skin glow and her body took tight. She turns with a smile, happy with her reflection.  
  
"Oh wow, where'd you get the lace number?" she exclaims, eyeing my top up  
  
"Lance bought it for me for Valentine's Day" I reply  
  
It's true. I got up that day to find a package had been delivered. There was small card in it which simply said  
  
'Thinking of you, always, Lance'  
  
It made me smile so much to read that. He's been my partner-in-crime practically forever in my mind. He always buys things for me, he's so sweet. I wish I was with him that day, just to thank him, for everything really, not just the gift. Then I opened the beautifully wrapped package to find this top. He always knows what to get me. I never even pointed it out to him in a magazine or mall, didn't even tell him I wanted one. He just knew.  
  
Now, I'm gonna wear it for the first time and think of him when I wear it. It's a lovely reminder of our good times and our bond. I sent him a simple black t-shirt with a slogan in block white letters on the front 'FOREVER CANADA' and the Canadian flag on the back. I got it made by the marketing department here. I know he'll wear that with pride. I got him some of his favourite chocolates too. They're a special Canadian type which he goes crazy for. I know he'll appreciate it.  
  
"What did Jamie get you for Valentine's Day?" I ask, shaking myself out of thoughts  
  
"Oh some gorgeous lingerie! It must have cost him lots from one of those cute little stores" she gushes "and a lovely dinner out under the stars, it was perfect"  
  
It's simple and sweet and made her happy. She really is with the right guy. He isn't to everyone's taste. People think he's coarse and trashy, well he is and he's proud of his roots. But if they could see the way he treats Dia, they'd change their minds.  
  
"Ready for your match?" I ask  
  
"That bitch isn't gonna know what hit her" Dia replies, her tone darkening and her expression serious  
  
"I'll watch from the back but if you need help...?"  
  
"I have Jamie out there to take care of me but I appreciate you watching" she says, gripping my hand  
  
I nod and watch as she heads out of the room, a confident swing in her stride as she goes to meet Jamie. I follow a few minutes later to find a monitor near the curtain to watch on just in case. I find a deserted one, thank goodness. I hate people looking over my shoulder. As I cross my arms over my chest, Dia enters, accompanied by Jamie who throws one of her arms up into the air to let everyone know who he's backing. The winner.  
  
I can't help but shake my head when Torrie enters. Ewww what is she wearing? True, the bright Barbie pink is good colour on her but it looks like lingerie! It's a Paddle on a Pole match, not a roll-around-in-your- underwear one. That was last week. God she looks smug. I hope Dia smacks it that smirk off her face.  
  
Before I can register it properly, the match starts. Torrie pins Dia in the corner, kicking her hard in the gut. I frown, hoping Dia has a way of getting out of that because it damn hurts let me tell ya. Jamie's looking worried on the outside, slapping the mat in encouragement. I wish I was out there, supporting her at her side but she has Jamie for that, her main squeeze. I can understand that he'd be more help than me. Dia kicks Torrie in the face but when she goes to capitalise, the blonde bitch grabs her and hauls her into a suplex. Dia looks in pain now. Then Torrie hits that swinging neckbreaker of her's. I can't help but wince, I've been on the end of that many times. Then a cold shiver course through me. That's usually Torrie's finisher. I can't let her win, not after all she's done to Dia and me, not after Dia came out to get some retribution last week.  
  
I quickly make my way to the curtain and as I run down the ramp, I see Jamie get up onto the apron to distract the ref from the count. It works but Torrie's spotted him too and she clocks him with a clothesline, causing him to fall from the apron to the floor. I have to keep her distracted so that Dia can recover and capitalise. I quickly get up onto the apron as well and begin yelling at Torrie, telling her exactly what I think of her. She puts her hands to her hips, a stormy glare on her face as she takes me in. Then out of nowhere, she blasts me with a forearm. I grab hold of the ropes to stop myself falling and immediately start complaining to the ref about my treatment. Over his shoulder, I can see a golden moment. Jamie's got in the ring and has power-slammed Torrie. He quickly slides out undetected. Hah! That'll teach Torrie to hit him and mess with his woman. I hop off the apron and watch in triumph as Nidia gets to her feet, climbs the ropes and grabs the paddle. She waves it triumphantly. I clap enthusiastically; I knew my girl could win over that skank. It was a foregone conclusion.  
  
The noise level in the arena rises several notches as they realise whats coming next. The whole point of the match. Dia gets to use the paddle on Torrie. With a happy grin at me, she raises that paddle and begins hitting a dazed Torrie with it. Torrie shrieks and tries to get away but Jamie gets into the ring and holds her down so that Dia can get some good shots in. I smile, thoroughly enjoying the moment. She should not have messed with us. We can get nasty when pushed.  
  
Suddenly a blur of Smackdown blue rushes past me and into the ring. It's Funaki. What the hell is he doing here? My question's answered when he attacks Jamie, slamming him to the ground. Jamie quickly rolls from the ring, followed by Nidia whose still holding the paddle and both join me on the ramp. We all glare at the ring where Funaki is holding Torrie in his arms. She's leaning into him with a smile. What is it with her and Japanese men?  
  
"You and me next week Funaki" Jamie yells, pointing at the ring "see you in the ring"  
  
"See you both in the ring" adds Dia "let's call it a tag"  
  
"Alright baby, we'll both show em whose boss" Jamie agrees, slipping an arm around her as they turn on the way back up the ramp. I glare at Torrie for a few moments longer. She thinks it's funny that my best friend's boyfriend got attacked and saved her? She may have got the last laugh but we won today, we've got the paddle. Next week, she's gonna be in big trouble. I'm gonna make sure she loses again. This time she'll be the one with the losing streak and not me. And that is a promise. 


	17. Playgirls

Disclaimer: *grumbles* I don't anything so leave me alone, ok?!  
  
A/N Beulah and Tommy Dreamer are married in real life but in ECW, she managed him before he left her for Francine. Beulah is working in strip clubs in real life so I thought I'd incorporate it into her screen character, it seems to fit. Enjoy  
  
"Have you heard the news Dawn?"  
  
Dia rushes up to me as I'm doing my make up. I put my brush down with a sigh. I've been trying to get my face done for almost an hour now but I keep being interrupted. First it was John on the phone to me again, asking what I thought of his rap he'd freestyled, he wants to use some of it for later on when he's getting some camera time. Yeah it was a good rap, one of his better ones. He sounded excited about what he'd found on screen. Then Shannon Moore shot in asking me to hide him from Matt. No, Matt wasn't going to beat him; he seems to have got over that stage. Instead, he wanted Shannon to do his weight-loss cruiserweight training with him. Now Shannon is a pretty small as it is so if you start taking weight from him they'll be nothing left of him. I told him to hide in the shower and turn it on. He didn't argue but rushed through. Minutes later, Version 1 arrived. Naturally he came in without knocking. I expect he hoped Dia was there so he could have a show before the usual sex. Man he makes my skin crawl.  
  
"Dawn! How you doing? Have you seen my number 1 MFer around here anyway?" he said cheerfully, beginning to look around.  
  
He actually started opening the lockers and picking through stuff like he was a detective or something. If he even thought of looking in my bag and going through my panties, he had another thing coming. I stood up abruptly, revealing that I was only wearing tight figure-hugging black pants and a bright red bra. Shannon didn't notice since I had my back to him when I was sat down. It's a good thing he didn't notice, I have a feeling he'd go several shades of red. The innocent are so sweet  
  
"No, Matt and get your hands off my stuff" I said, hands on my hips  
  
He turned and an appreciative grin spreads over his face. If it was anyone else I wouldn't mind but since it's him, it's gross.  
  
"You've got a lovely set of Mattributes there" he said, moving towards me  
  
"Back off Version 1 or you won't be able to make any other versions of yourself when I'm done with you" I warned  
  
It's hard to look authoritive and sexy at the same time but I think I just managed it. I glared at him hard, if he stepped any closer and tried to put his hands anywhere, my knee was coming up fast. He seemed to get the message and was about to speak when he heard the shower going. A frown puckered his forehead  
  
"Who's in the shower?" he asked  
  
"Jamie, the shower in his locker room isn't working" I said  
  
There was silence as Matt seemed to contemplate the validity of my story and then nodded, that ridiculous smile coming over his face again. He took a last look at me and blew out his breath in appreciation. I continued to glare. He got the message and left. I waited until I heard his footsteps rapidly disappear before calling softly to Shannon  
  
"Ok Shannon you can come out now"  
  
He did so, dripping wet. He reminded me of a little kid who stayed out in the rain too long and had just come in for hot chocolate and a warm blanket. I smiled and told him which way Matt went before sending him on his way with a kiss on the cheek, telling him he could hide in my locker room anytime he needed to. He blushed deep red, mumbled his thanks and shot out the door.  
  
I had just picked up my brush again and sat down when Dia had burst in.  
  
"What?" I ask in answer to her question  
  
"One of the Smackdown divas is going to be in Playboy" she relays breathlessly "and Stephanie is going to announce it tonight"  
  
"Wow really?"  
  
"Yeah, she's been in negotiations with them for a week now and she's finally decided who's got the job"  
  
Playboy. That's hot. What woman with a banging body wouldn't want their goods displayed in such a classy and well read way as in Playboy? Big names have been in it, big names. From the wrestling world it's been Chyna and Sable though they were fired soon after. No really a good omen. Kinda like the curse of Playboy. Even so, I want to do it. It would be so cool and look great on my resume 'former Playboy model'. I love modelling and I have no problem taking my clothes off for people I barely know, I mean I do that for a living.  
  
Only problem is that Steph hates me. I mean really hates me so my chances are very slim. However, who else are you gonna choose? I'm the hottest thing walking around here and would make sales and temperatures soar.  
  
"Its gonna be mine Dia" I say out loud "can you imagine how much fun it would be?"  
  
"We could do it together" she suggests excitedly as she changes her top "they go for the girl-on-girl thing"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Like Dia and I would mind that, it would be kinda fun to fool around with my best friend. I know Jamie would probably appreciate the results. His woman looking sizzling on the pages of such a high class magazine. We'd all be proud.  
  
We high-five and grin. Then Dia starts to stretch out a little, just a few preliminaries before she goes out to the ring. Its something Jamie told her to do, he read it in a magazine somewhere that it's good for you. She looks cute today, pale pink t-shirt and her usual jean shorts. She looks pumped and she should be, the chance to wrestle tonight in a mixed tag, that's pretty exciting. I'm gonna be in the back, just in case. Jamie's there to protect her but who's to say if Funaki'll have knocked him out or something so Dia'll be left to Torrie and Funaki alone? Not that the blonde slut could do much but Funaki, light as he is, is skilled in the ring and could do damage and I am not having that happen to my best.  
  
"Right I'm off to meet Jamie for our match" Nidia says perkily, bouncing to her feet  
  
"OK girl, I'll be backstage in case Miss Wilson tries anything" I say, pulling her in for a hug  
  
"Oooh, that's a pretty bra, planning to go out to the ring like that?" asks Dia seriously "because you look really hot"  
  
"I think I'll put a top on first" I say  
  
"Your choice, I'll see you later"  
  
She disappears out the door with a wave, leaving me alone. I sit down and finally finish my make up job. Now that looks fabulous. It really does, when I do my make up well, I do it well. I pick up a tight satin bright red flowered top and pull it on. It looks perfect. I never tire of wearing me and Lita's colour.  
  
I go out of the dressing room and head down to the curtain to be by the monitors. It's kinda quiet since it's the first match on the card so I can watch in peace and silence. As I watch Torrie make her sunny little way down the ramp, I hear a throat clear behind me. An obvious ploy for attention. I turn and find myself looking at Nunzio, flanked by his two new family members. I have to smile. They've all got such serious looks on their faces and truly look like a family. Nunzio's wearing his red trunks with his huge black leather jacket over the top. He looks like a mob boxer. Maybe that's the idea  
  
"Dawn, privilege to see you" he says, taking my hand and kissing it, I feel like I should do the same to him  
  
"Same here" I say, bowing my head a little "to what do I owe the honour?"  
  
"Just passing, preparing for our match against the Guerreros, real Latinos who think they're special" Nunzio replies with a smirk "meet the rest of my FBI, Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli, guys meet Miss Dawn Marie, a great friend of my cousin Jamie and his girl Nidia, she used to work in ECW with me"  
  
Chuck and Johnny nod to me gravely. I nod back, it seems the appropriate greeting  
  
"Ummm, FBI?" I ask tentatively  
  
"Full Blooded Italian" Nunzio translates "that's what we are and proud"  
  
"Well good luck tonight" I offer  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it" Johnny speaks up "we know what we're doing in the ring, we're gonna take care of business"  
  
"We just wanted to ask you a question Dawn" Nunzio looks both ways down the corridor before he asks "have you seen a certain large blonde Samoan recently?"  
  
"Rikishi? No, not today" I reply  
  
"We don't use names Dawn, it's too obvious and something might get back to him about us asking" Nunzio reprimands seriously  
  
"Oh sorry, no I will tell you if I see him, beat him all you want, he gave me a Stink Face once" I say, bristling at the memory of it, ewww it was disgusting  
  
"He had the audacity to put his ass in the face of a pretty lady like you?" Nunzio frowned incredulously "don't worry Dawn, that excuse for a wrestler is going to be taken care of, the Italian way"  
  
Johnny and Chuck nodded in agreement. They seem the strong silent type, which is kinda weird considering that Chuck was loud and proud previously until his partner Billy got hurt. Guess people change.  
  
"Thanks Nunzio, I really appreciate it, any help you want then I am happy to help, ever need a valet then I'm your manager" I say firmly, meaning it  
  
"Ahhh that's an offer, but no, I've got the family" Nunzio gestures to them "we have to go prepare but maybe you'd like to come out with us sometime, dinner?"  
  
"Lovely, I'm free later" I say beaming  
  
"Later it is, someone'll come and find you" Nunzio kisses my hand again and leaves, his family close behind him.  
  
I shake my head, ahhh I love Nunzio. We weren't that close in ECW but he's always been friendly and interesting, Guess I'll find out more about him tonight. Plus if I need protection then his family'll take care of it. I turn to the screen, just in time to see Dia fly from the top rope, miss a splash and hit the canvas hard. That can not be good. I quickly focus all my attention on the screen, waiting for the moment when I can run down that ramp and help secure my friends the victory just like last week and help create Torrie's losing streak. To cap that off, I'll have Steph hand me that Playboy contract but that can wait for now.  
  
I watch as Torrie tags in and whips Dia into the corner and begins working over her. She's about to go for that neckbreaker when Jamie gets in and puts her in her place. Damn right. But Funaki throws Jamie out, brawling at ringside, leaving Torrie and Dia, who's kinda dazed, all alone in the ring. This is my cue. I have got to get out there before the match is won by the wrong people.  
  
I run through the curtain and down the ramp, my focus on Torrie. I get up onto the apron, the ref's too busy trying to convince Jamie and Funaki to retire to their separate corners and wait for a tag, and distract Torrie. She marches over to dispose of me so I decide to return the favour of the forearm she gave me last week and hit her hard across the face. She looks shocked and tries to get to me but the ref's back in, trying to keep us separate and get me off the apron. Dia goes to hit Torrie but Torrie throws her towards me so we collide and I fall from the apron. I'm too shocked to react at first, lying there on the outside. My back hurts, that's for sure. Then as I'm about to get up again, I hear the bell ring and Torrie's music blasts from the speakers. No way! She won! How?  
  
I look up to watch the Titan Tron show the replay. After Dia collided with me, she stumbled back and Torrie pulled her down into the roll-up for the win. A lousy roll-up, a sneak tactic from behind. Torrie's dancing around the ring with Funaki, she looks ridiculous. Whoever told her that faded lime green looks good on her lied. A lot.  
  
I look to Nidia who's on her feet, holding her head and mouth 'I'm sorry'. She smiles and mouths back 'it's ok' and blows me a kiss. I smile at her. We both know it was all Torrie's fault that Dia and Jamie lost, they are ten times more talented than Miss Wilson and the Number one announcer. It just happened that they got lucky.  
  
Before I can start looking for Jamie, Stephanie's music hits and she appears. Jesus what's she wearing? She looks like she's gained like five pounds in weight! Ewww flab everywhere. Well if that's the way Hunter likes em then I guess that's the way he likes em. It's so not a good look. Anyway, I'm still kneeling on the floor, trying to stop my back pain and trying to not to look too excited as Steph begins speaking.  
  
"The information I have is for mature audiences only" she begins, oh great she's gonna string it out before announcing me. I don't have to look grateful or hug her or anything do I? "Hugh Hefer announced that a WWE diva is going to once again grace the pages of Playboy magazine"  
  
She waits for all the cheers die down. The men in the audience are practically drooling as they check out all three Smackdown divas in and around the ring. Hey we've got the goods, some more than others  
  
"Theirs will be a full nude pictorial" another huge cheer, I practically bite my bottom lip to stop myself from yelling at Steph to get on with it "I want the fans to congratulate me" What her?!? Hey they want to sell Playboy not put it out of business through low sales, it can't be Stephanie! "For closing the deal" Oh now she tells us "The diva who is going to be in Playboy is....Torrie Wilson"  
  
I gasp. The Barbie? The one who looks like trash compared to me and Dia? I turn towards the ring; Torrie's jumping up and down and screaming with joy, the crowd are along with her. Dia looks crestfallen. I don't feel too hot myself. I jerk my head towards the ramp to signify to Dia that we're leaving. She doesn't need telling, she's helping Jamie up and is staggering over to me. I help her support his weight and we head up the ramp, ignoring the scornful crowds. Dia is fuming  
  
"I am gonna go to that Playboy mansion as soon as I can and tell that Hefer person just what a mistake he's made, right baby?"  
  
"You bet baby" Jamie answers  
  
When we get to the back, I make my way straight to the locker room and my cell phone. There is someone I want to call who'll have an expert opinion on this. She'll know who's best for Playboy. She gets nude all the time. I quickly ring her number, anxiously waiting for her to pick up as Dia fusses around with Jamie.  
  
"Hey Beulah, its Dawn" I say  
  
"Dawn! My God it's good to hear from you, how are things?" she asks sunnily  
  
"Not good, I'm on Smackdown when I should be on Raw with Lance and the guys but that's a long held grudge but that's not what I'm calling about, one of the Smackdown divas is going to be in Playboy" I explain "guess who they picked?"  
  
"They should have picked you" she answers; I can hear her moving around wherever she is "you've got a sizzling body, great breasts and you photograph really well, who did they pick?"  
  
"Torrie Wilson"  
  
"Who? The washed out Barbie with more breasts than brains?" she shrieks "she is not extreme enough for Playboy, what the hell are they thinking? I know nude magazines and she's way too sweet and innocent for the classy raunch, you're perfect, she's trash"  
  
"I thought you might know better than anyone"  
  
"Yeah well, stripping means you see a lot of naked female bodies, I'm getting ready as we speak" her voice goes muffled for a second  
  
"Yeah how's it going for you Beulah? I haven't heard from you in weeks" I ask  
  
"Money's good, not as good as ECW but good, keeps me entertained and we all know I have no problem shaking my ass for money" she laughs  
  
"I saw Tommy a few weeks ago" I say quietly  
  
"Yeah? How was he? Still with that slut Francine?"  
  
"Oh yeah and damn proud of it, I have to be nice about her around him, you know what his temper's like"  
  
"Ain't that the truth" Beulah mutters "geez you never knew when he'd blow up, can't believe he's still with her"  
  
"He says he loves her"  
  
"Said he loved me but it means nothing"  
  
"Got anyone yet?"  
  
"Got my eye on a few playboys with their brains in their underwear" she offers "but no, no one special, you?"  
  
"You know"  
  
"Still? And you haven't told him?" Beulah's incredulous; I know I have her full attention now  
  
"It's not easy to tell him" I say through gritted teeth "when you love someone then it's tough, real tough to tell them, especially when I've known him for so long"  
  
"Whatever girl, you two are perfect together" she says with a smile in her voice "and you're gonna be together one way or another"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"No maybes about it, look I gotta go, show starts in a few hours and I've gotta rehearse" she says "can we talk again soon? Don't leave it so long next time"  
  
"Its hard with our schedules being so different" I complain "but we can work something out, maybe we can meet up or something"  
  
"Sure, see you soon wild girl"  
  
"See ya"  
  
I get off the phone with a smile. You gotta love Beulah; she's carried on with her life after ECW, found a new way to pay the bills. She really loved Tommy; it's a pity he chose such a shallow slut like Francine over Beulah. All I know is, when I tell that someone I love them, I am gonna be sure they love me back. I don't want to end up bruised like my friends have done and I have been before. It hurts too much. Maybe I'll visit the guys on Monday, let Tommy know exactly how I feel about his treatment of Beulah. Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me.  
  
Anyway, I've a dinner to go to, the FBI are paying. Now that's a sentence I never thought I'd say. The food had better be good. I need to get my mind off Torrie Wilson. Next week, I have the perfect cure for that. I'm going back to Raw. 


	18. Let Raw Rip

Disclaimer: own nothing, don't sue  
  
I'm expecting quite a few things when I pull into Raw but one of them is not being nearly attacked by an over-weight Samoan. True, I was expecting a welcome committee but not one trying to beat me up. I pull into the car lot in my rental and am just gathering my bags when the car door is wrenched open and I'm yanked out by my arm roughly then pinned up against the car, a huge hand wrapped around my throat. Just as this huge fist comes towards my face, it stops inches away at the yell from someone else.  
  
"Stop! Jamal, are you blind? That is not Stone Cold Steve Austin, that's a diva for a start"  
  
The hand slackens around my throat and I open my eyes which I did have squeezed shut to find a large dark-skinned Samoan peering suspiciously at me. He's dressed in a large colourful baseball shirt and baggy pants, a red bandana attempting to keep his black braids off his face. He couldn't contrast more to the well-attired person who pushes their way in front of him to inspect me.  
  
"See Jamal, this is the beautiful Dawn Marie" the person says "this is not Stone Cold Steve Austin"  
  
"I was just makin' sure" Jamal growls "we got orders from Bischoff to check out every person who comes into this car lot so I'm just following orders"  
  
He hefts this big length of lead pipe over his shoulder and marches off, a look of thunder on his face. I feel like I've had a lucky escape. The person turns to me with an apologetic smile, I recognise him now as Rico, the traitor stylist from Smackdown who jumped to Raw. We got on ok when he was on Smackdown. I mean he jumped pretty soon after I joined so I don't know him that well but he's always been complimentary and a God-send when it comes to fashion. He always knows what suits me.  
  
"So sorry about that Dawn" he sighs "He and Rosie are wonderful in the ring but outside of it, they're not up on etiquette"  
  
"That's ok Rico, its good to see you"  
  
"And you too of course" he eyes my outfit "love the outfit; it's an old ECW one if I'm not mistaken, made to fit"  
  
"That's right"  
  
I twirl for him, letting him get the full benefit of my spectacular outfit. It's a tube dress with one strap, made of a fantastic pale green loose patterned material. I found it at the bottom of my suitcase and decided to wear it. My ECW outfits were made by me and a friend from Brazil who was amazing at making my ideas work. They always hugged my curves and showed off my legs. I loved them; they made me the wild girl I am.  
  
"It fits beautifully, you always knew what to wear, I despair of some of the divas here" Rico shakes his head "actually Dawn, why are you here? To get a contract?"  
  
"Oh no, I have the week off from Smackdown so I thought I'd come and visit my friends here, I take it tonight Austin's returning?"  
  
"Oh yes, the boss is making sure he doesn't do anymore hideous damage, it seems its all he's capable of" Rico says with disgust "so myself and my tag team are the first line of defence"  
  
"Good luck" I say with a smile as I begin to walk in "do you think they'll let me in?"  
  
"Sure to" replies Rico beginning to walk in the direction Jamal had gone in "security's edgy tonight looking for Austin, they're being very slack about everyone else"  
  
With this in mind, I walk into the arena. Rico was right; everyone is running around like there's a fire. I forgot what a charge Austin could be, enflaming tensions and helping things over-boil. I avoid all the chaos, looking for any of the network. There isn't any sign of anyone I recognise. I try another corridor.  
  
As I walk, I accidently bump into someone and find myself nearly smashed over the head with a large club. I'm very surprised to find an even more surprised Lance staring at me from the other end of the club.  
  
"Dawn! What are you doing here?" he exclaims  
  
"To visit you guys" I reply with a smile "that's quite a welcome you've given me"  
  
"I've been sent out by Mr Bischoff to be the second line of defence against Austin" he says with great importance "he's counting on me to keep that Rattlesnake out which is what I'm gonna do"  
  
He trails off, looking at me in stunned disbelief; I think I'm the last person he thought he'd see here tonight. I'm so glad to see him, I can't stop smiling.  
  
"So, pleased to see me?" I ask coyly  
  
"Of course I am, I always am" he says, pulling me awkwardly into a hug "I just wish you'd told me you were coming, I could have arranged for us to go out somewhere, enjoy each other's company"  
  
"We can do that after the show ok?"  
  
"Good idea" he nods approvingly "well I mustn't keep Mr Austin waiting, I shall come and find you later"  
  
He disappears down the corridor, the club over his shoulder. I shake my head; he takes things so seriously sometimes. I guess that's why I love him. He always tells the truth. As I move along the corridor to find more people, I become aware of the person walking in front of me. He's wearing black trunks and a red bandana tied around his forehead. He's very familiar. Then it hits me like a shot in the stomach. Stunned, I touch him on the shoulder  
  
"Dogg?"  
  
He turns and sure enough, it's Red Dogg. He smiles in shocked surprise when he sees it's me and wraps me up in a hug, lifting me off my feet before putting me down again. He's got the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"Can you believe I'm on Raw?" he says softly "I'm finally here"  
  
"How long have you been here? I didn't even know you were transferred"  
  
"A couple of weeks, Theodore Long gave me a call, said he saw potential in me and got my contract bought for Raw so here I am, Rodney Mack on Raw"  
  
"Rodney Mack?" I try not to laugh  
  
"That's my name Dawn, Theodore thinks that Dogg is too derogative so I'm Rodney"  
  
"I think Red Dogg suits you better"  
  
"Yeah me too, it's what everyone calls me but hey, he's the manager and he knows best"  
  
"So you're here with Jazz at last huh?"  
  
"Yep, it's crazy! You know how long we've waited for this, the chance to work together in the big leagues and now it's finally happening, I can't believe it"  
  
"Talkin bout me again my man?" that rough voice sounds from behind us  
  
Sure enough it's Jazz, looking really beautiful in tight fitting gold. That colour looks so good on her; its like red is for me; it suits her best. She smiles and high-fives me, she's not into hugs. They're not her really. I know she's glad to see me but won't admit it.  
  
"How was your match?" I ask  
  
"Huh, that bitch and her friend beat me and Victoria" Jazz mutters "but we got it covered, or at least I have, I don't know about that so called champion"  
  
"You're gonna face her at Mania" Dogg reassures her "and then you'll win"  
  
"I know baby, I just don't wanna wait till then to get my hands on her" Jazz complains "I wanna kick her ass right now"  
  
I laugh with them both. It's magic to see them both here. They belong together here on Raw. The way they keep looking at each other, like they can't believe that the other's there is the sweetest thing. They're gonna enjoy this I know.  
  
"Why you here anyway?" Dogg asks me  
  
"Got Smackdown off so I came here to see everyone" I answer  
  
"Well I gotta go see Theodore now" Dogg says apologetically looking at his watch "he's got some ideas for Heat, wants to cut a promo or something"  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you guys later?" I say hopefully  
  
"Sure thing sister, probably go out or something" Jazz calls as they both move down the corridor  
  
I wave to them as I move on. It's great to see them together like that. I wish I'd had a camera with me, I don't think I've got a pic of them together, despite the fact that they both worked in ECW together with me.  
  
I'm feeling a lot happier now. Hey, I'm with the people who matter. They're my true friends. Now Dia, she's a true friend. We've been ordered to have a match on Velocity this week right and she doesn't wanna do it. She feels so bad about having to get in the ring with me. We're gonna do it though. We're gonna give the fans a hell of a match, the best women's match we can possible give them. We look at it as a challenge. But hey, like you guys need to know about it. It's a professional thing, not a personal one  
  
As I reach a semi-empty corridor, I find someone I knew I'd find there. Rob, once again sat on an anvil case, smoking a joint with a magazine in his hands. He sucks on the joint then takes it out of his mouth to blow out smoke when he sees me standing in front of him. His eyes widen and one of his trademark smiles spreads over his face. After taking one more puff of the joint, he puts the magazine down and leaps off the case to talk to me. I motion for him to put the joint down and out, I don't want him blowing smoke around me like that, I do not like the smell and it gets into clothes.  
  
He rolls his eyes but complies, stubbing it out on the anvil case. He sweeps me into a hug with a laugh and pulls away to look at me  
  
"Hey! An Impact Players outfit" he says, with laughing eyes "you're looking good Dawn, you know that? Very hot"  
  
"Thanks Rob, I thought I'd get back into the past you know"  
  
"Sometimes the safest place to be"  
  
"Yep, anyhow, you got a match tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah, me and my partner are facing Tommy and Al Snow in a hardcore tag team match" he says "I am looking forward to that"  
  
"I bet, you and Tommy love beating the hell outta each other" I tease  
  
"Always, it's a hobby, what are you doing on Raw anyway? It's kinda dangerous to be around with Austin about to kick ass"  
  
"I know, I didn't know he was coming here till I was told when I got here" I reply "I'm here to see you guys, just enjoy the scene for a while and have a good time with you guys, you always make me feel better"  
  
"Need cheering up coz you didn't get the Playboy spread huh?" asks Rob bluntly  
  
I glare at him. Did not reminding. Urgh, I bet Torrie's enjoying herself right now, gorgeous racy outfits, professional photographers. That should be me. That's why I'm at Raw, to be with people who can make me feel good about myself.  
  
"Something like that" I decide to try and change the subject "so um who's your partner tonight?"  
  
"I am" a deep rumbling voice sounds behind me  
  
Ok, that does not sound good. That sounds scary. I turn slowly to find myself eye to chest with a huge man dressed in red and black patterned ring gear in spooky flames and buckles. His face is covered by this moulded mask, except the bottom of it is cut off in a triangle so he can breathe and his hair is long, dark and wet about his face. Kane.  
  
"Kane, dude this is Dawn Marie, an old friend from ECW, she's here to hang out today" Rob says, clapping a hand onto my shoulder  
  
"Pleased to meet you" I try, offering my hand  
  
Kane looks at it for a second before taking it in his gloved hand and shakes it slowly with a firm grip  
  
"We have a match to win" he says to Rob before moving off down the corridor  
  
"The big man said it" Rob says cheerfully, dropping down into a full split as a final stretch "we've got a match to win; I'll see you later then? We're going out right?"  
  
"Sure are, see you then"  
  
He disappears after Kane, whistling loudly. He's always happy and it isn't just the pot. It's just the way he is. Kane is a scary guy; I guess Rob must balance him out. But that's cool; I bet they do real well together.  
  
As I'm about to turn, a strange rattling noise reaches my ears. I frown, trying to identify it. Then a shopping trolley sails into view. Tommy's pushing it and it's full of hardcore weapons and for some reason Al Snow. I guess they're off to their match.  
  
"Dawn!" Tommy screeches the shopping trolley to a halt "hey there"  
  
He leaps towards me, crushing me into a hug. Good, he's in a good mood today. I won't ruin it by mentioning Beulah then, although I would love to list for him the reasons he should be with her instead of Francine. Instead I hug him back  
  
"How you been Tommy? You and Francine still together?"  
  
"Sure are" he beams "happier than ever, what you doing here?"  
  
"Here to visit you all" I reply "but you've got a match to go to, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah! We're going out right?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
He starts to push the trolley away, getting up a quite a speed up on it. As he does, I can hear him talking to Al, explaining who I am. Al was ECW too but left before I came. He was good too, him and that Head. What a gimmick. It looks like there's gonna be a crowd of us out tonight, just the way I like it. I guess I'll go catch the others before their matches are on then I can wait for Lance, spend some time with him and then go get ready. I have plans for tonight  
  
*  
  
"Lita, will ya get a move on? Everyone's waiting" I yell, banging on her hotel door with my fist  
  
"Alright alright. I'm just coming" she yells back  
  
"You were just coming fifteen minutes ago" I reply, frustrated  
  
The door swings open and Lita storms out, a scowl on her face. She's looking amazing in skin-tight black leather pants like a second skin and a bright red sequined backless butterfly top. Her hair's all wild and curly around her face and she's painted her eyes really dark tonight, all smoky and sexy. I bet Matt hasn't seen her this way; this is Lita the wild girl, the way she was in ECW.  
  
"You look gorgeous girl" I say approvingly as we begin walking down to the lobby  
  
"Worth the wait then?" she says teasingly  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"How come you haven't changed? You're still wearing the dress you wore to the arena" Lita asks frowning  
  
"I've got a little surprise on underneath" I say mysteriously  
  
Before she can ask me anymore, we're at the lobby and quickly walk over the crowd of ECW networkers who're gathered by the door.  
  
"Sorry we're late" I say "only someone needed extra time to get ready"  
  
"Yeah my fault, sorry" Lita adds, holding up her hands in surrender  
  
"No problem, lets get going dudes" Rob calls, getting everyone's attention "where to first Tommy?"  
  
"Ah lets see, how bout 'Jumping Jacks'?" suggests Tommy  
  
Its then that I notice who's hanging off his arm, a huge smile on her face. Obviously she's grateful to be included since the rest of us can't stand her and we only put with her because of Tommy. But she doesn't need to know that, she thinks she's accepted. Dumb bitch  
  
"Francine" I say brightly "great to see you"  
  
"You too Dawn, wow Lita that's a tight pair of pants you got on there, what you use to put them on with, a shoehorn?" she laughs at her own joke  
  
Lita smiles tightly back; I can see her making a mental note to accidentally kick Francine's ass when she gets the opportunity. I'll be right by her side. It would be a damn pleasure. We all start moving off out of the hotel and down the street. It's cool and breezy outside, whipping my hair back. I revel in the fact that I am surrounded by my friends (almost if you forget Francine), the true ones, the ones that matter to me. I wish I had this every night of the week. I leave Lita chatting to Rob and hurry to where Jazz and Dogg are walking together. They're side by side, not touching but so distinctly together. Jazz looks stunning in a tight bright gold dress which has zig-zags cut out from it; around the left side so that it's cut from the stomach and back and just above the breast. All those haters on the net who say she's ugly and flat-chested have no idea. Right now, she looks beautiful. Practically glowing by her husband's side.  
  
We get to chatting about how her planned fight for the title's going. I notice that everyone is talking to someone, no one is left out. That would not be the ECW way, we all know each other and if we fight each other then hey it's for the fans right. But we're tight, never able to break the bond unless you do something intentionally so bad that it splits us. It's only happened a few times  
  
Before I can depress myself by thinking about that, we reach the club and head in. It's pretty busy so we grab a load of tables and jam them together, sticking tons of chairs around them. We're pretty much taking over. Bubba calls the first round, getting shouted orders thrown at him but luckily we nearly always have the same thing so I'm sure he remembers.  
  
I look over sadly at Tommy and Francine. He's got an arm around her shoulders and is pulling her in closer for a kiss. It shouldn't be like this! He should be with Beulah, damn she loved him. Loved him so much. I guess some things are meant to be, even if the person involved can't see that. Wrong couples always frustrate me, Francine and Tommy, Lita and Matt.  
  
Before I can go on, I feel someone sit down beside me and I turn to see its Lance. He hands me my drink with a small understanding smile. I smile back and sip my drink. It feels so warm and safe here with my friends, why aren't I on Raw?  
  
"Why are you looking so sad?" asks Lance suddenly  
  
"Francine and Tommy" I answer, still looking at them with morbid fascination "he should be with Beulah"  
  
"People are often not with the people they should be with" Lance replies thoughtfully "even when other people can see how obvious it is"  
  
I nod, deciding not to take this opening to say anything to him. He seems lost in thought now. If he's thinking about Ivory, I may have to kill him, seriously. I swallow the rest of my drink and slam it down. Tonight is not the time to think about how depressingly single I am when I'm one of the hottest chicks on TV right now and how much I love the guy sat next to me.  
  
I get up and grab Lita's hand. She looks over to the packed dance floor and nods, draining her drink. Before we start moving, I hold up a finger to signal for her to wait a minute and in one sweeping gesture, pull my dress off to reveal another ECW outfit. This one consists of a tiny shimmering light silver strap top, almost a sports bra and a matching skirt that's equally tiny with a split up one side. It's my true Impact Players outfit. It gets whoops from the guys and cheers; they've seen me wear it many times before and like the look of it. Rob appears behind me, wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses me on the cheek  
  
"You look hot Dawn" he whispers in my ear  
  
I grin at him and hand him my discarded dress. I grab Lita's hand again and we squeeze our way onto the dance floor and begin dancing. Lita's so uninhibited, she's so free. When guys come onto her she just dismisses them with a wave of her hand. She's taken. If only she knew  
  
I love to dance so I'm enjoying myself. Then Jazz joins us, pointedly ignoring Lita but talking to me. Lita rolls her eyes at me; I do the same back to her. They respect each other another but just don't see eye to eye, which is fair enough. At least they're civil to each other. Barely. Jazz dances with us, surprisingly people around us with her flair. Hey she's got it down. She just hides it and saves it for Dogg. I can tell she's having a great time by the way she's smiling and laughing. I can just see Dogg standing watching, a proud smile on his face. Yeah the way it should be.  
  
This is freedom. Dancing with two of my best friends while other sit and wait for us. This is what matters to me, being with them. Nothing else. This is why I want to go to Raw and sometime I'm gonna make it happen. I'm gonna have all this. Just you wait. 


	19. Playing With Fire

Disclaimer: as usual, I own nothing, it's a sad state of affairs  
  
"So I take it dinner was good?" Nunzio asks me  
  
"Of course, it was delicious" I tell him  
  
He nods pleased and clicks his fingers. Chuck appears at his side as if by magic and hands him a deep red rose. I try to hide a smile, I hope Nunzio doesn't notice.  
  
"For you" he says, handing it to me with a flourish "a beautiful flower for a beautiful lady"  
  
"Why thank you" I say, sniffing the sweet scent of the rose "mmm it's lovely"  
  
"That's ok, it's just to let you know that we're gonna be lookin out for ya" Nunzio says "we got your back and maybe we'll even take you up on that valet offer of yours"  
  
"Well let me know" I reply  
  
Nunzio nods, kisses my hand and heads off down the corridor, flanked by his family members Chuck and Johnny. I shake my head smiling; it's nice to know people care. I went out for dinner again with Nunzio last night. Its cool, he knows I'm not interested in that way; I've made that obvious so we just go out as friends. I think he likes thinking he's protecting a lady. Which he is. I got some enemies out there, Miss Wilson is not the only one. Steph can rustle up some henchmen when she wants to.  
  
Chuck has just been beaten by Rikishi, that fat lump of no talent. To top it off, Los Guerreros thought they'd interject themselves as well. They're Latinos who cheat to win, so what? It doesn't make them special, it makes them pathetic. They're just jealous that Nunzio, Johnny and Chuck have some real Italian blood in them and can go in the ring toe-to-toe with them better than anyone.  
  
I've just been chilling out all day. Steph has usual has nothing for me, no matches and Dia's out with Jamie today trying to get into the Playboy Mansion again. She called me a while ago saying that Jamie was trying to get in but they thought he was the pool cleaner and sent him away. Huh, that's treating him with respect. Dia and I had a great match on Velocity last week; I mean it was so good. I even jumped from the top turnbuckle onto Dia and Jamie on the outside of the ring at one point. Tazz was so proud of me. He told me afterwards that I've really improved and so he's been teaching me a few new moves. For that I'm grateful. He wanted to know all about the partying I did on Monday night with the network, he said he wished he'd been there. I wish he had been too. He told me how Raven and Justin are doing. Raven's in the NWA, still working hard and getting over. Apparently Justin's taking some down time which is cool. He wants to regroup before he starts working again. I think he's still shaken up from being fired; it's a nasty feeling that takes a while to recover from.  
  
"Hello Dawn Marie" a voice, silky smooth interrupts my thoughts  
  
I look up and find myself looking at a very fine man. I recognise him as Sean O'Haire. He was in a tag team with Chuck Palumbo during the Invasion but was sent to the developmentals for some fine-tuning; seems like the time away's done him good. His eyes are dark and piercing and he's dressed all in black, very mysterious and very sexy. I smile, glad I'm wearing what I'm wearing, it shows off my assets very well.  
  
"Sean O'Haire" I reply, lowering my eyes shyly "how's life now that you're out of the developmentals?"  
  
"It's good" he replies in that same silky tone "very good in fact, I'm back here now where the talent is, where I can work with professionals and achieve my aims"  
  
"That's always a good thing"  
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
God I feel like his eyes can see right through me. Its making me feel all hot, which doesn't happen very often. I try not to look flustered and decide to enjoy the attention  
  
"OK, apart from the fact that the Playboy spread went to Torrie Wilson and not me when I obviously deserved it more than her" do I come off as bitter?  
  
"Obviously" Sean drawls "You definitely have the body Dawn, the body that will make men buy the magazine"  
  
I smile, flattered. It's always good when it's a fine lookin' man telling you you're hot, it kinda lifts your day.  
  
"Why thank you, I just wish Stephanie knew that as well then maybe they'd sell some magazines"  
  
"Stephanie, Stephanie, what does she know? She's the bosses' daughter, not a business woman, she doesn't know how the market works, what the people want to see"  
  
"And what do the people want to see?"  
  
"You" he says, with a long sweeping appraisal of my body "and I think you should give it to them"  
  
"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrows suggestively "what have you got in mind?"  
  
"You have the assets, a voluptuous body which I think the world deserves to admire especially when it's Torrie they're going to be looking at soon" he says, his eyes never leaving me "you shouldn't keep it to yourself, show them what they're going to miss"  
  
I think about it. It's a damn good idea. They are gonna miss out on my gorgeous body and see Torrie's half-rate one. I should show them exactly what they'll be missing and I know exactly the way to do it. I smile at Sean, a sexy smile that melts lesser men but just increases his own smile  
  
"I think I will Sean, thank you"  
  
"Anytime Dawn, I'm sure I'll see you later"  
  
With that, he glides away, leaving me to smile after him. Damn he's fine. I shake my head to clear all thoughts about Sean O'Haire and head to my locker room. I get one to myself this week without Dia here.  
  
Once inside, I look at my reflection. How am I looking? The icy pink button down shirt is perfect for what I'm gonna do, it shows off ample cleavage already to make most jaws drop and my skin-tight dark blue jeans hug my curves perfectly. Yeah I'm hot and I know it. I run my fingers through my hair quickly, I think it looks better messy and dark the way it is, kinda wild which is the look I'm going for. My make-up is perfect so I'm ready to go. Its show time  
  
I head out of the locker room, beaming at the people I pass on my way and reach the curtain, picking up a microphone. I'm about to go out when I spot something on the monitor nearby that makes me narrow my eyes. Torrie Wilson proudly holding up Playboy magazine with her on the front. She's smiling, looking so proud. Well the audience is gonna forget all about her when I'm done. I'll see to that. I nod to the sound guy who's cuing my music up and step outside the curtain to the roar of the crowd. Hey I know I'm looking a little girl-next-door today but it's my style; girl-next- door, business sexy taken to a high level with a swirl of ECW's wild girl mixed in. Only the network see the true wild girl, they're the only ones who can handle it.  
  
I saunter my way to the ring, hips swinging, making the most of my skin- tight jeans. I get into the ring, clutching my microphone; I can see Tazz talking excitedly to Michael Cole. He knows what I'm gonna do. I wait for the cheers to stop before I start speaking.  
  
"So what I want to know is, do you think I have a voluptuous body?" I ask  
  
The overpowering cheer tells me yes. I nod and smile, they want it.  
  
"Well then I'm gonna show you something that you're not gonna get by buying Playboy magazine" I tell them "I'm gonna show you a real woman's body"  
  
The crowd cheers as I drop the microphone and unbutton my shirt. I turn so that I'm facing the announce table and Tazz. I raise an eyebrow to him. This is to make up for him missing out on getting together with the network. I know that the ring ropes will prevent anything important like my nipples being shown to poor defenceless children so with absolute confidence, I pulled open my shirt and reveal my breasts.  
  
The crowd reaction is off the charts. I smile at them all for a few seconds then swiftly pull my shirt over my chest and make my way out of the ring, waving as I do. I walk up the ramp with the biggest smile on my face. I have just completely got one over on Torrie Wilson, there's no way she can compete with that.  
  
The first person I see when I get backstage is Sean. He's leaning against the wall, a pair of narrow black shades on. He looks good in black. He smiles and nods to me before walking away. My eyes follow him, hello he's hot! I wouldn't mind a piece of him but that can wait.  
  
I do up one of the buttons on my shirt so that it covers my breasts before I begin to walk. Only just since it has such a low neckline anyway. That was a job well done. As I walk up the corridor, Matt Hardy rushes past me without even stopping to talk, Shannon in tow. I catch Shannon's arm as he passes  
  
"Shannon, what's the hurry?"  
  
"Matt's getting ready to set an open challenge for anyone who wants a chance at the Crusierweight title" Shannon replies  
  
"Are you going to answer it?"  
  
"Me?! I couldn't! I'm his Mf-er" Shannon says "maybe one day I'll be champ but not now, I have to help Matt win"  
  
"Did you see my ring work just now?"  
  
"Um...yeah, it was very...um very..." Shannon stumbles for the words  
  
"Revealing?"I suggest  
  
He blushes deep red as he looks at me, noticing my barely there top for the first time. He nods furiously before realising that Matt's gone on without him  
  
"See you later Dawn" he calls, rushing away  
  
I laugh to myself. He's just too sweet. As I turn, I see someone with a look that could kill directed my way. Stephanie. She is not pleased at all. This is gonna be fun. I plaster a smile onto my face  
  
"What the hell was that?" she demands  
  
"What was what?" I reply innocently  
  
"That flashing the audience like the cheap whore that you are" she spits viciously  
  
Ok, that hurt. It was not cheap, it was sensational. It got the audience's attention and proved that I'm better than Torrie. I think it went well  
  
"Oh that, the audience loved it" I say breezily  
  
"Because you showed them your breasts! I know you haven't got any in-ring talent but flashing the audience and the world is not acceptable on my show"  
  
"The Kat did it"  
  
"The Kat got fired" snaps Steph "which is what you're pushing me dangerously close to doing but Torrie needs someone to fight as well as Nidia so I have to keep you here"  
  
"How touching, I'm thrilled I matter so much"  
  
"Look Dawn, the audience may like you but I certainly don't and if you keep up this pathetic attempt to compete with Torrie, which you obviously can't do, then I may have to take drastic measures to silence you" Stephanie says low and controlled, suppressing her anger  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like keeping you off TV and away from the cameras, so that you can't be a liability, there'll be no more matches or chances to prove you can wrestle" she sneers at me like she doesn't believe it "so you think about that very carefully or you may push me too far and you won't even have a job"  
  
She jabs a manicured fingernail at my chest and then storms off. I scowl after her, my thoughts tumbling out. She thinks she's so hot just because she's the General Manager. Well I don't care if she's the owner's daughter or not, she's a bitch who hates me and has the power to wipe me out and I am not gonna play nice just to pacify her. I'm a bitch too and proud of it, I don't hide it behind a pretty smile and sweet personality like Torrie or behind my father like Steph. I wear it as blatantly as the clothes I create and am gonna continue to for as long as I can. Look out Steph, you're playing with fire threatening me. I know the rules of this game better than you and I know how to cheat it too. As you raise the stakes, I will top you. I'll find something even more startling to do, to show and to exhibit. Dia'll help me since you feel the same way about her and no matter how you try to stop us, we're gonna keep on coming because the audience like us and our bodies and we know how to please them.  
  
I smile and begin walking again, loving the gazes I'm getting from the men. Wait until I tell Dia what I did, she'll be so proud.  
  
"See you next week Stephanie" I mutter under my breath "there is no way you're stopping me" 


	20. Bring Me Down?

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
As usual, everyone's is looking at me when I walk backstage at Smackdown. But this time, the women aren't giving me hateful looks; they're sniggering and laughing to each other. The men are looking admiringly at me still but are also looking pityingly at me too. I can't stand pity and I don't like being looked at in this way. Makes me feel edgy. Especially since I don't know why they're looking at me in that way.  
  
Shaking my head, I walk to the locker room and find a note pinned to the door. I tear it down without bothering to look at it, it's probably some stupid message from Torrie insulting me. It wouldn't surprise me if she's resorted to such childish tactics. I go into the locker room and find, surprise surprise, Dia and Jamie making out. He's up against the wall with his hands in her top and her pulled tightly against him. I grin to myself. It's all so touching. I love it how they ain't afraid to show their affection for each other. I drop my bags to let them know I'm here and begin to pull out my outfit for the ring. You may wonder why we don't just wear our ring outfits to the arena. Well there's a chance they could get soiled or something before we go out (like when Torrie poured coffee on me) so we wait until we're ready to start changing.  
  
Dia tears herself away from Jamie to look to me in surprise  
  
"Did you see the note on the door Dawn?" she asks in a breathless voice  
  
"Didn't look at it, why?"  
  
"I think you should"  
  
Confused, I shrug and uncrumple it from my hand. Having smoothed it out sufficiently, I begin to read. Then I know why people were looking at me and why Dia wanted me to read it  
  
"Dawn Marie is out of on-camera action until further notice due to her behaviour last week - Stephanie Mcmahon, Smackdown GM"  
  
That bitch! She said she would do it next time I offended her, not this time. I am furious. I cannot believe she's done this to me; she knows how I value my in-ring time and love to find ways on camera. She's hit me in the hardest way she can and I bet she's loving every minute of it.  
  
I screw up the paper again and throw it at the wall. It bounces off near Dia and Jamie who stop and look at me.  
  
"Sorry guys; didn't mean to disturb you" I sigh "Its ok, we were just about to finish anyway" Dia informs me, straightening her shorts "Jamie's got a match against Rey Mysterio again"  
  
"And I'm gonna beat him" adds Jamie  
  
"Sure you are baby" Dia coos  
  
"Well good luck, not that you need it" I say to them warmly  
  
"Catch you later Dawn, ooooh we have to go out tonight!" Dia says as she leaves "let's go party"  
  
"You got it" I call after her  
  
"Jamie, how did you manage to undo my bra again without me noticing?" I hear Dia giggle as the door slams behind them  
  
A night out is what I need right now. Granted I'd rather have one with the ECW crew but Dia and Jamie are the next best thing. I repack my bag and sit down. What am I gonna do? I've got nothing this week so I might as well go home but that would be admitting defeat and I am not about to do that to Stephanie Mcmahon. I think I'll go see who's hanging out in the corridors today. I get up and head out of the door. There's usually someone about to talk to.  
  
I wander around, picking up a coffee as I go and stir in some cream. I need all the comfort I can get at this point. Then I spot Billy Kidman sat down by himself in catering. I've been meaning to talk to him so now's my chance.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" I ask softly, sidling up to his table  
  
"Guess not" he sighs, barely looking at me  
  
Ouch. I know I'm not Torrie, but hey I'm hotter and he should be honoured. He's dressed like he used to in WCW, dark blue cut-off jean shorts and a white wife beater. He looks much better in this than those stupid trunks he's been made to wear in the ring recently  
  
"You're looking sad, anything I can do to help?" I ask, trying the nice tact  
  
"Leave Torrie alone" he says immediately  
  
"No way" I fire back; my eyes narrowed "she deserves everything that's happened to her"  
  
"She didn't deserve getting humiliated at Armageddon last year, or her father dying so suddenly, or all the stupid attacks you've pulled" Billy says, his voice getting louder "can't you just leave her alone?"  
  
I glare at him, ignoring the looks we're getting from other people. I did not want this to turn out this way, not at all. He glares back out of those dark eyes. I like Billy, he's sweet and he's really in love with Torrie. He hasn't any taste but the guy can wrestle.  
  
"What the hell would you know? Do you know what I've been through since last year? Since Al died and Torrie blamed me?" I hiss, allowing tears to fill my eyes effectively  
  
"What the hell would you know? Do you know what Torrie's been through since last year?" counters Billy, arms crossed over his chest  
  
Like I care. What she's been through cannot compare to what I've been through, no way. She didn't have her husband die or all her efforts to be taken seriously in the ring squashed by a jealous General Manager. She doesn't know being held back like I do.  
  
"No I don't know what she's been through, just like she doesn't know what I've been through" I reply quietly, hey I like making a scene but not like this "so we decide to disagree and hate each other instead"  
  
Billy sighs and takes a drink from his coffee cup. He looks tired, defeated but not by me. He lost his Cruiserweight title to Matt Hardy of all people at No Way Out last month. Man I was mad about that! Billy is a deserving champion, Matt is not. He's an idiot and he happens to be cheating on my best friend with my other best friend. I bet Billy hasn't told Torrie how he feels either  
  
"You've haven't told her have you?" I say suddenly  
  
"Told who what?" he asks wearily as if anticipating another argument  
  
"You haven't told Torrie how you feel about her and how you've always felt that way" I reply  
  
Billy looked at me closely, trying to figure out my motives. Hey I'm not gonna use it against you sugar, I'm just curious. I love gossip like any other diva and this is juicy.  
  
"How did you know?" he asks  
  
"Its obvious when you know how to look for the signs" I reply breezily "you've loved her since WCW, she thinks you're over her and aren't interested in that way but you still love her and are afraid to tell her"  
  
"You know how to pick someone apart don't you?" he says, cracking a bittersweet smile  
  
"Sure do, its all part of being a bitch" I say with a smile to match his "why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Well she's always had someone, there was Tajiri and then Maven and now I don't know, is there anyone?"  
  
"Not that I know of"  
  
I don't add that I think he deserves better than that plastic air-headed Barbie but decide that he'd probably kill me for talking about Torrie that way. I know how touchy he gets about her. He does deserve better though, someone who won't discard him like trash.  
  
Before Billy can something more, my cell phone rings. When I fish it out of my pocket, I see that its John so making my excuses to Billy, I head out of catering for a little privacy  
  
"Hey John, how's the leg?" I ask warmly  
  
"Almost completely better, I'm coming back next week to set a hip hop challenge" he tells me proudly "for anyone who thinks they can out MC me in the middle of the ring and there ain't no one who can do that and I'm gonna beat on Lesnar, he ain't gonna know what's hit him"  
  
"So I'll get to see you next week then?"  
  
"Sure will, how's my man Red Dogg hanging on Raw? He doin me proud?"  
  
"Yeah he's doing really well and with a new manager and everything"  
  
"Sweet, I hope he comes visit us sometime"  
  
"Yeah he will"  
  
"So what about you doing a little show for us all last week?" John teases me "you were the bomb Dawn, took my mind off the pain for a while"  
  
"Glad I could help" I laugh "a friend gave me the idea, to prove I'm better than Torrie"  
  
"Ain't no provin' needed, we all know you're better than her" answers John  
  
"Nice to know I have support"  
  
"Sure you do, you got you're little trailer trash couple who you're friends with right? So you ain't alone on Thursdays babe and you always got me"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"It's the straight out truth"  
  
"I know, you sending us a videotape again for all the Smackdown audience to see?"  
  
"Damn straight, gonna start on that now I think"  
  
"Look forward to it"  
  
"Hold tight Dawn, I'll be there next week"  
  
"I will, see ya John"  
  
I click off my phone with a sigh. I love John really I do but if he thinks he can take on Brock Lesnar then he really does have a few screws loose. I shake my head as I head back to the locker room. I can hear Dia laughing in there and grin, she must be having a good time. I open the door anyway and head inside to find her on the phone to someone. She waves to me excitedly and quickly finishes the conversation off.  
  
"Hey Dawn! Did you see me plant Rey with that clothesline?" she asks excitedly  
  
"Sure did babe, you took him completely by surprise"  
  
"I know, I don't think he knew what hit him" she giggles "anyway, you ready to come out with me and Jamie now?"  
  
I'm seriously thinking about not going out. My conversation with Billy depressed me too much to party properly but then I haven't gone out with Dia for a while. I miss going out with her, she and Jamie can get pretty wild sometimes together. It's kinda cute to watch as everyone else doesn't know what to make of it. I just laugh and watch them; dancing with some cute handsome stranger I've picked up on the way. I smile at the memory. I want to dance away the stares people have been giving me and the pity they've been aiming my way. A night out is what I need.  
  
"Sure, let me just change my top" I say  
  
I quickly pull off the orange blouse I'm wearing and pull on a red velvet relaxed neckline strap top that goes perfectly with my black short skirt. Dia nods her approval as she looks up from applying her lipstick and I quickly pack everything up so that we can load it all into Jamie's pick-up truck. We can go straight to a club from here.  
  
"Ready partner?" Dia asks, linking arms with me  
  
"Sure am" I reply with a laugh "let's go"  
  
Maybe having time off is a good idea. I get more time to spend with my friends though I still do training. Had some earlier with Tazz who drove me real hard, he knows when I've got energy and wrings it out of me. Next week he said we'd have an extra long session since I won't be on TV. I told him not remind me. But that can wait until next week. I'm off to party now with my best friends, something I bet Stephanie hasn't got. I smile smugly to myself as we walk down the corridors, another way in which I'm better than Stephanie, oh there are so many. She has no idea who she's dealing with, no idea at all. 


	21. A Little Destruction

Disclaimer: don't own nothing  
  
Another night. Another bloody night and am I working? No, Miss Stephanie (or Miss Slut as I like to call her) has kept up that ban of her's. Not action for me, in-ring or promo wise. I have to sit it out and watch my friend compete. I have to watch Nidia fight for me against Torrie. She was perfectly happy to do it. She wanted to do it she told me earlier  
  
"It's ok Dawn, I consider it doing us all a favour" she said as she laced her boots up "running that little blonde nobody off Smackdown and outta our lives"  
  
"I know you want to do this Dia but it's my fight, I should be in the ring, not you"  
  
"Oh I don't mind, she beat me to Playboy as well remember and deserves to get this ass kicking, it's been coming her way for a while" Dia chattered "besides I'll have Jamie at ringside to make sure I win"  
  
"I can't chance being out there because of the ban" I mused to myself "I'll be watching from the back"  
  
So Dia's gonna fight Torrie for me, the lovely Miss Wilson who can't get the dimpled smile off her face because she's in Playboy. She's been taking compliments ever since it happened and is drinking in all the mindless attention. I heard yesterday that she's going to be at Wrestlemania. Well so am I. If I get the chance, I'm gonna knock her on her ass and beat the hell out of her. She deserves it.  
  
Enough about Torrie, I have a training session to go to. I walk down towards the ring where I see Tazz waiting, leaning against the ropes with his arms crossed. I try not to smile at his deliberately unimpressed pose.  
  
"Ready for ya session?" he hollers as I get up onto the ring apron  
  
"Is this multiple choice?" I ask, stepping in between the ropes  
  
"Nah, it's meant to be enjoyed"  
  
So we begin with our usual lock-ups and then stretches. Pulling a muscle or crap like that is never a good thing. Not only does it make your matches look sloppy if you can't move around as crisply but it also endangers you when you do moves. Not good.  
  
Tazz gets me doing moves over and over again until I'm tired of them and I'm a sweaty mess. Even though pain is felt in every part of my body, I know I'm getting better at the moves. I try some high flying moves then; cross-bodies, flying clotheslines that Torrie seems to favour and then even a hurricanrana. Ok so it's not up to Lita's standard but it's another move I can pull out if I need to. According to Tazz, the cross-body's my best bet. Kinda like Terri who found she could use that move really well to her advantage. Then we go into submission wrestling. Man it's painful but I know it's a good idea if I learn how to execute them and how it feels to be in them. The great thing about Tazz is that he explains where I'm going wrong and why. Then where I can use the move best or situations where I may have to in desperation.  
  
It's a damn long session and I'm exhausted but I feel good. I've worked hard, given myself a real good workout and learnt plenty too. Tazz grins at me as he throws me a bottle of water at me to drink from. I smile my grateful thanks to him.  
  
"Had your friend Nidia here training earlier" he says casually  
  
"Really? Training with who?"  
  
"Me" he grins again suddenly "Tough Enough 1 take#2"  
  
"Yeah? Wow, had fun?"  
  
"She's good in the ring so yeah I guess ya could call it fun, she's a trashy tomato though" Tazz says "but you know that right?"  
  
"Its one of the reasons I love her"  
  
"Yeah? Ya sure are strange Dawn"  
  
"I know, its one of the reasons you love me"  
  
"Just don't let my wife hear you say that"  
  
I laugh, I've met Tazz's wife and she's a real sweetheart but I bet if it came down to it, she'd put up a fight. Besides, they're perfect together  
  
"I won't, later Tazz"  
  
"See ya Dawn"  
  
I make my way backstage and begin dressing for the night. I am not gonna run scared to the hotel, doing exactly what Stephanie wants me to. I am gonna stay here and support my friend, causing as much distraction and destruction as I can. I turn to the mirror to check my outfit, smile and nod and then begin on my make-up. After ten minutes of well practised applying, I'm ready for the night. Smackdown's started, I can hear the crowd roaring as an entrance music, I can't quite make out who it is, blasts over the speakers. That means Steph will be busy, too busy to be bothered with me.  
  
I step outside the room and begin walking. I'm not sure where I'm going, I'm just looking for people to hang out with while Dia prepares herself for her match later on. Now I happen to know that her preparations are made up of a lot of pre-match sex but there's nothing wrong with that. They keep the door locked and the shower on to cover the noise.  
  
Then I see him. He causes me to stop dead in my tracks without even looking my way. He looks like part of the shadows, removed from everything that's happening. Just being, existing. Then he turns his head and sees me, frozen to the spot. He smiles that long lazy smile that changes his face and lifts the shades off his eyes and onto his head. I find I can use my feet again and begin walking towards him.  
  
"Dawn Marie" he says in that pure silk voice "good to see you again"  
  
"Sean O'Haire" I reply "good to see you again too"  
  
He smiles as he looks me up and down. It feels like he can see everything. I don't blush just smile and raise my eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"You disappoint me Dawn, you're wearing too many clothes again" he says at last with a hint of a smile  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
I look down at my outfit which comprises of a tight lace dress that hugs everything and comes to my knees. It only has one sleeve, which reaches my wrist. It's a shade darker than my trademark bright blood red but naturally I still look good. I look up at him with a sparkle in my eyes  
  
"I kinda like it" I reply  
  
Sean smiles even more and shifts so that his back's to the wall and his arms are crossed over his chest. My hands slide down to my hips as I wait for him to speak  
  
"That's always admirable, pride in your dress sense" he says finally  
  
I try not to shiver at his voice, its like fingertips dancing over thick luxurious silk and a complete turn on. I try desperately to think of Lance but know that since he isn't here right now, it's pretty pointless. I can hardly say I'm saving myself for him can I? and who said there's any harm in a little no-strings-attached sex? Certainly not me.  
  
Before I can say anything more and really get this game rolling, Nidia rushes past in a whirlwind of curly hair and shiny baby pink, grabbing my arm as she goes and dragging me along. I quickly call a hasty goodbye to Sean over my shoulder; he smiles and raises his hand in goodbye. Jamie's following close behind and he shouts a greeting to Sean as he passes. My brain registers that they probably knew each other in WCW as I get pulled along.  
  
"Hold it! Where are we going?" I finally put the breaks on and force Dia to slow down  
  
"To show you Torrie's latest stunt" she replies, a snarl in her words  
  
With that, I allow her to continue to pull me along. What the hell has Torrie done this time? I wonder as we reach the concrete of the backstage storage area. I look around aimlessly as Dia pulls me on. Then suddenly, a camera crew appears beside us.  
  
"Um we're gonna film Nidia and Jamie as they make their way to the ring" the guy not holding a camera says before awkwardly turning to me "I'm afraid you aren't allowed in Dawn, its Miss Mcmahon's orders"  
  
The bitch strikes again. I nod, keeping my anger in check as Dia marches onwards with Jamie pumping her up for her match as they go. Then I see it. What Dia wanted to show me. A huge cardboard blow-up of Torrie's Playboy cover, in all her cleavage baring glory. I shudder as Dia stops at, looking at it in disgust. Then suddenly she turns to Jamie  
  
"I can't believe that I'm not on the cover" then she smiles "who do you think is more attractive Jamie?"  
  
Jamie stops and thinks. Oh God, he's not gonna say that platinum dyed Barbie is he? I clench my teeth and fists as I watch him think of a suitable answer. Hell there is only one answer, Nidia.  
  
"Torrie is very pretty..." He begins  
  
"Well she ain't gonna be after I'm done with her because I'm gonna rip her face apart" Dia vows before turning on her heel and storming off towards the ring, leaving the camera to linger on Torrie's airbrushed image.  
  
I decide not to try and catch up with Dia since she's almost at the ring but to watch the match instead on a lonely monitor, to concentrate on what she does. Urgh they're showing Torrie and Steph at the Playboy mansion. I bet they both fitted in real well, two silicone sluts to add to his Barbie collection. After the sugar-coated promo for her Playboy mag is over, Torrie comes out to the ring to ravenous cheers in butter yellow. All I can say is yuk.  
  
Then out comes my girl, looking as hot as usual with a glowering Jamie by her side. She looks every inch the winner and confidence glows off her. Before I can register properly, Jamie leaps into the ring and yells at Torrie. I can't make out what he's saying but he is not happy. Intimidation is always a good way to start. Dia capitalises by attacking the unsuspecting dumb blonde and knocks her outta the ring. Then she goes for a steel chair. That's my girl; beautiful and aggressive. She knows where it's at. But Torrie, all determined sunshine and awful hair, does a baseball slide into Dia and the chair and then pulls her into the ring for a two count. I'm so focused on what's happening on the screen that I barely notice my fingers are clenched into my palms. When Dia whips Torrie into the ropes, Jamie trips her, giving Dia a two count. My girl really goes for it then, slamming Torrie's face into the mat and then giving her a solid uppercut. But her momentum's broken when Torrie hits that swinging neckbreaker, luckily Jamie knows what to do and distracts the ref, giving Dia enough time to recover and roll Torrie up into a pin giving her another cover. As I'm cheering for Dia and her resourcefulness as she whips Torrie into the ropes, Torrie sends Dia to the canvas and covers her for the win.  
  
The look on Jamie's face says it all. I cannot believe it!! He looks furious as he helps Dia out of the ring and yells at Torrie who just smiles and shrugs back. I narrow my eyes at the screen; the bitch has done it again. I make my way to the curtain to console Dia when an idea pops into my head that will make both of us feel better. It's perfect. Guess I will cause a little destruction after all.  
  
Dia emerges from the behind the curtain with a look of angry fire in her eyes. She isn't pleased either and Jamie is fuming behind her. They had a plan, a very simple one admittedly, to defeat Torrie and prove the point that Dia is better than Torrie. Now it's been switched so that Torrie ends up looking better.  
  
I quickly grab Dia's arm without a word and drag back along the corridor to where she took me amid initially protests and then questions from Nidia with Jamie tagging along behind. We end up back where it all started; Torrie's blow-up Playboy cover. How appropriate since she looks like a blow- up doll. Oooh did I think that out loud?  
  
"Gee why do we have to look at her face?" grumbles Nidia, hands on her hips  
  
"We won't have to" I reply with an evil glint in my eyes "we're gonna do what you said you would, tear up her face"  
  
That's when Dia understood and a wide grin spread over her face. Without a word, we both grabbed the poster and began tearing it up. We stomped and ripped with glee until finally, all that was left was her pretty blonde head, smiling knowingly at us. Around our feet were strips of paper, pieces of breast and leg that were no longer part of a boring body. They were now in pieces as Torrie would be eventually when Nidia and I are done with her. We held onto the head with one hand each and smiled at each other before taking our other hands, punching through each of Torrie's baby blues. There's a lot of satisfaction in this childish little skit. Pity there were no cameras here to capture such a beautiful moment, I'd have loved for Stephanie to see it. I can just see her screeching herself into a fit over it and threatening to fire me, like she'd really do that anyway.  
  
Our work here done, Dia and I walk away arm in arm. I feel completely happy now even though Dia was screwed out of a win; I got to talk to Sean again and managed to get a little destruction in on Torrie. No matter what Steph does to me, I always find a way to get what I want. 


	22. The Original

Disclaimers: own nothing - I'm a poor student  
  
A blur of gold chains and blue and white hockey jersey lands on me, crushing me into a hug. It takes me by surprise; I am after all standing in the hallway and not expecting to get attacked in such a way. The person's saying something to me but I can't hear it since he's mumbling it into my back. I recognise the voice though and grinning, I prise the arms off me so I can look at him properly  
  
"John, you have got to give me warning before you leap onto me like that" I laugh  
  
"No apologies from this cat Dawn" he replies with a mile-wide grin "I'm just happy to see a homie ya know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Sure" I grin "you're happy to be back and to see me as well"  
  
"Damn straight, I was back last week but got too involved in beating on Lesnar to come find you"  
  
"You would have been toast if Kurt hadn't smashed a 2x4 over Brock's head" I point out  
  
"You playin me? I had everything under control, Kurt just wanted to get his shots in"  
  
"Whatever John, you see Mania?"  
  
"Who didn't? It was rockin', I just wish I'd been able to be part of it"  
  
"Me too"  
  
I don't add how disgusted I was to see Stacy and Torrie get air-time for their pathetic little cat fight for all the little adolescent males out there who were spraying their pants at the sight of two dumb blondes rolling around on the floor together. I should have been there; at least to console Jazz since she didn't win the Women's title. Bitch Stratus did with that nasty Chick Kick of her's. But no, Stephanie told me with a hideous sneer that my ban covered PPVs as well. Like I care what she thinks.  
  
I did meet the Miller Lite Catfight Girls backstage before they went and cozied up to the plastic pairing of Stacy and Torrie. They were very sweet and excited about being featured on such a huge show (who wouldn't be?) and complimented me on my work. I was very flattered. I pointed them in the right direction for the women's locker room. What did I do the rest of the night? Hung out with Jamie and Dia of course who also weren't at Mania; Steph didn't have a match for them. We hit some bars and clubs before they headed back for some sex and I phoned Lance. He has a way of understanding me like no one else and we talked for hours. It was very therapeutic.  
  
We're already a good way through Smackdown and I'm fuming mad. Lots of decorations have been walked past me for Torrie's Playboy edition coming out party. Wonder why I wasn't invited. I've seen the girl herself; all decked out in a green leather bikini top and little shorts. She looks like she's playing dress-up as Chyna or Sable, her other Playmates she has to live up to. She has no chance. It doesn't suit her at all.  
  
John's disappeared now, hollering over his shoulder that he'll see me soon. I love that guy; I so want to manage him. It would be a blast and a half. He needs a boost and I can provide it. He's taking on Rikishi tonight; he's also nuts. He thinks he can beat the Samoan monster? I hope they've got EMTs standing by.  
  
I turn a corner, picking up a glass of champagne as I do (they sure are going all out for Torrie huh?) and see Torrie, stood next to Billy who's talking to her with an absolute look of love on his face. It almost makes me smile. If it were anyone else but Torrie I'd be happy for him. He has crummy taste in women. He hands her a little glass of champagne and she gives him a dimpled smile of thanks. I can't tell if she's flirting or not since flirting pretty much makes up most of her conversation skills. That and bitching. Billy says something else and Torrie bursts into pretty little giggles, her face lighting up immediately and Billy is left speechless. It can't be by her beauty, she's a boring blonde with a nothing- special body. I guess it takes all sorts.  
  
"What are you planning?" a snide voice sounds behind me  
  
I start slightly and find myself face to face with Miss Slut, Stephanie Mcmahon. Geez that's an ugly snarl on her face. No wonder Hunter left her. He's a real go-getter, monster heel of a wrestler who's got the legendary Ric Flair as his manager and she's a wimpy selfish pathetic can't-work writer. Hmmm they're so well matched. I don't think. I smiled breezily and actually manage to look pleased to see her. That's a miracle in itself.  
  
"Stephanie, enjoying the little backstage party?" I say as though it's my party and gesture to the scene behind me  
  
"I was until you turned up" she replies "why the hell are you here and what are you planning?"  
  
"Well I am part of the Smackdown roster so I thought I'm come down, enjoy the festivities" I say, holding up my champagne glass  
  
"You're banned right now Dawn and I could fire you right now!"  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
We stare at each other for a short while, I can feel her trying to will me to wither and die on the spot. Sorry, not going to comply with that one. I smile slightly, raising one of my eyebrows.  
  
"No I'm not going to fire you because it wouldn't be good business" Steph spits "but know this, you are on very thin ice with me and if you even think of trying to destroy Torrie's night for her then I will have no hesitation in firing you immediately"  
  
Torrie's night? What is she? Princess of Smackdown? I smile and nod  
  
"I'll consider myself warned Stephanie"  
  
"That's Miss Mcmahon to you"  
  
"Oh really? See you soon Steph"  
  
I walk away, my head high and screaming inside. I played that so ice cool, I didn't crack once and slap that over made-up face, no matter how many times I was tempted. I drink deeply from the glass and then set it down on a nearby table. That was fun. Now what can I do to get Torrie tonight? I know she was so upset when Dia and I destroyed her blow-up picture of her Playboy cover, I heard she was crying about it. Score one for Dawn  
  
A figure in tight black and long styled blonde hair sweeps past me. That's weird, I thought Torrie just went out to the ring? I saw her walk past me, completely ignoring me of course, while I spoke to Stephanie. Confused, I look at the nearest monitor and sure enough, there she is, in all her trying-to-be-Chyna glory. I look back to where the other blonde had been but she's disappeared. Ok, that's weird. Torrie's the only blonde on Smackdown; maybe Trish, Terri or Stacy got transferred here? But somehow I don't think so. It's all too weird to try and work out now anyway  
  
I lean against a wall to watch on a monitor when a hand settles on my shoulder. Shivers course through me and I close my eyes for just a second so that I can memorise his presence before turning around to find myself looking at Sean O'Haire. I smile; it is good to see him  
  
"Sean, what a surprise" I purr  
  
"Not at all, you didn't think you wouldn't see me did you?"  
  
"Well you're not TV currently"  
  
"Neither Dawn are you"  
  
Stalemate. I smile at him sexily. He sure is gorgeous, just the thing to take my mind off Lance. I haven't fallen out with him or anything, it's just that I miss him so much that well, I need something to release my tension ya know. And this guy fits the bill. Sean looks me up and down  
  
"Still wearing too many clothes Dawn and they're not even in your ruby red," he says softly, his hand brushing my shoulder  
  
Its true, I'm wearing a fitted black suit jacket which is buttoned down enough to reveal an inch or two of creamy lace bra and a matching black skirt with high heels finishing it off. No red in sight except painted on my finger and toenails.  
  
"Well a girl's gotta change sometimes Sean" I reply softly  
  
Before he can reply, an entrance music blares out of the monitor that shocks me out of my flirtation with Sean. I turn around to see the blonde I saw earlier stroll down the ramp. Although its been a few years since she was in the WWE, those years have been kind to her since she still looks stunning kitted out in skin-tight black. The entrance theme is 'Wild cat' and the blonde is Sable.  
  
I can feel the light pressure of Sean's hand on my shoulder as he watches the monitor as well from behind me. It's kinda comforting and sexy at the same time; like he owns part of me. Anyway this thought is pushed from my mind as Sable makes her way into the ring to talk to the stunned Torrie. I listen intently as Sable tells Torrie that her Playboy won't sell out like her's did and that maybe they can be friends anyway before pressing a kiss to Torrie's lips. Then she leaves the ring, leaving Miss Wilson unsure of what just happened.  
  
Oh that was too perfect. A real psyching out if ever there was one. Torrie is left unsure of whether she's made a friend or foe while Sable leaves her mark as a still sexy diva. Hey she was the original bitch, misunderstood backstage with a hot husband of a wrestler in Marc Mero. I admire her a lot for what she's done for women's wrestling and for being herself.  
  
When I turn around, Sean's gone. That's funny, I didn't even feel his hand leave my shoulder. I look about, a confused smile on my face. He's damn good at what he does. He warrants a lot of further investigation.  
  
Before I can further plan this, Sable walks past me, a pleased proud smile on her face. I quickly hurry behind her to talk to her; this is too good an opportunity to pass up.  
  
"Ms Mero?" I say hesitantly  
  
She stops and turns with a smile  
  
"That's Sable to you Dawn Marie, how can I help you?" she drawls  
  
I don't know why but I get the distinct impression that she's mocking me. Unfazed, I continue  
  
"Great work out there, you've really got that bimbo wondering"  
  
"Oh? You two not friends"  
  
"I married her father, I think its safe to say that she hates my guts"  
  
"A pity, the two of you are an attractive coupling" she looks me up and down "beautiful outfit Dawn"  
  
"Thanks I like yours too, you look good"  
  
"Why thank you, I try my hardest"  
  
"Dawn Marie"  
  
A hard voice sounds behind me. I turn to find Stephanie stood there with her hands on her hips and a distinct unimpressed look on her face. I greet it with an intrigued smile  
  
"Steph? Can I help you?"  
  
"Its Miss Mcmahon to you and stay away from my newest talent, I wouldn't want you to spoil the goods"  
  
"Why Stephanie, Dawn and I were just getting acquainted," Sable said demurely, taking my hand in her's and holding it by her side like we're pre- schooler friends  
  
"You want to stay away from her Sable, she's nothing but trouble" Stephanie says with a nasty look at me  
  
"I seem to remember people saying the same thing about me" When Sable speaks, there's a thread of steel running through her voice.  
  
I try hard not to smirk. I like her, she's very cool and obviously loves fooling people into thinking she's a dumb blonde when its obvious to me that she is far from it  
  
Stephanie glares for a few minutes before stalking off in a huff. Sable laughs  
  
"That was fun, she's so easily rattled" she turns to me with a smile "I think we're going to get along fine, do you want to meet up in the middle of the week to shop? I think it could be fun"  
  
"Sure, umm I guess we can arrange it later"  
  
"That's settled then" she drops my hand with a coy smile "I'd better go call Marc to tell him how it went, see you soon Dawn"  
  
She saunters away, that beautiful body earning looks from all passers by. I shake my head, now she's all I wanna be. But I guess it'll be a while before that happens. With a smile, I head back to the locker room. I need to plan how to snare Sean. At least for one night otherwise I'd have no fun while I'm off TV and we couldn't have that could we? 


	23. Three Ain't A Crowd

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Sable asked, a hand on her hip as she posed in the mirror  
  
I cock my head to one side, unsure. We're in her locker room and I'm helping her decide what to wear for Smackdown, which is already going on. I consider it an honour to be consulted considering the status Sable has in the world of Divas; she was nominated for Diva of the Decade (which Bitch Stratus won when clearly Sable or Chyna should have done) and is a total example of what a diva should be; tough, sexy and independent.  
  
"Dawn? Wake up there honey" Sable laughs at my spaced out expression  
  
"Sorry, guess I was daydreaming" I say ruefully  
  
Sable laughs again, it sounds mocking but that's just her way. You get used to it when you know it isn't aimed at you personally but the world in general.  
  
"Now do you think you can come down from your planet and tell me what you think of this outfit?" she asks  
  
I nod and give her my full attention. It's all in her trademark black of course; a very low cut suit jacket and tiny skirt. Its very Debra but not very Sable though she does look stunning. It's more appropriate for business meetings or office work or something. Like when I was a paralegal for Mr Mcmahon. I know I looked hot, his eyes told me everything. Before I can start gloating about that, I shove the thoughts aside and continue to look at Sable's outfit. It isn't right for tonight. Not with that she's planning to do.  
  
"You look great but it isn't right for Smackdown tonight" I tell her  
  
Sable takes a look in the mirror and nods. She quickly strips out of the clothes and fishes something else out of a large store bag on the floor. I have no problem with seeing her like that, I see Dia like that every week since we share a locker room. Its not like we're both easily embarrassed people, if nothing else we're the total opposites.  
  
As Sable begins dressing, I let my thoughts drift to tonight. Once again, I have nothing to do since Stephanie is keeping up this ridiculous ban from all programmes. One of these days I want her in the ring with me and then we'll see who's smirking afterwards. Ha, I'd beat her flat out. I know she's had some training, I saw her match against Trish and she's stepped into the ring a few times but they've all been less than impressive displays of wrestling. She depends on her tag partners and not on her own ability. I smile to myself, the day will come when I beat her ass down in the middle of the ring and everyone will know how much better I am. Just as I've always known.  
  
"I think I've found my outfit Dawn" Sable says, breaking through my thoughts once more  
  
I look at her and immediately smile. Oh hell yeah, that is the right outfit. Its like this black fishnet dress with long sleeves and low neckline. You can't see what she's wearing underneath but it gives the impression that you should be able to. She brushes her hair carefully smiling that knowing smile of her's. Her incredible make up has already been applied really carefully. I watched in fascination, she takes as much care as I do and ends up with this dark emphasised look. She turns with a smile and winks at me. I wink back  
  
"You look so hot" I tell her, getting up from the bench where I've been sitting for the past hour "Your plan is going to go off so well tonight"  
  
"As they always do" she smiles "Marc told me I could do anything I wanted when I returned and I said the only things on my list were havoc, chaos and destruction" she counts them off on her fingers  
  
"Are we gonna see you step into the ring?"  
  
"Who knows?" her expression becomes serious "I don't know what I'm capable of, we'll see how I'm feeling when the opportunity arises"  
  
She turns again to the mirror to flick her hair off her face and smile smugly at her reflection. Others would call it vanity and arrogance but I call it self-appreciation. If you've got the figure and the face then why not preserve and admire it?  
  
"So you think this outfit will please the crowd?" she asks  
  
"Yeah, my friend Beulah's got a dress like that, she's a stripper so that's got to be good right?" I offer thoughtfully. That reminds me, I'm gonna have to call her when Sable and I are done. I haven't spoken to her in a while  
  
"Perfect" agreed Sable  
  
She checks her slim gold watch on her wrist.  
  
"I'm gonna have to go in a minute, Torrie's due out soon" she says, almost to herself as she picks up a magazine from her bag  
  
"What's that?" I'm intrigued  
  
"Torrie's Playboy"  
  
"Why in the hell have you got that?" I ask in disgust  
  
"I need a little ringside reading for when I'm out watching her match"  
  
"Whatever works for you"  
  
"Oh it works for me very well"  
  
As Sable goes to open the door, it opens for her and Dia storms in. She always had great chaotic timing. She flashes a smile at Sable and dives on me for a hug, which I return, with a smile on my face. As much as I love Sable's effortless sophistication, Dia's natural exuberance and zest for life never fails to appeal to me.  
  
"Dia, how did you know I was in here?" I ask once we separate  
  
"Oh I asked a crew member where he'd last seen you and apparently it was here" she breezily replies, smoothing her hair behind her ears  
  
"Sable this is my best friend Nidia, Dia this is Sable, the newest Smackdown diva" I quickly do the introductions since Sable's looking at us in amusement  
  
"Hey great to meet you" Dia shakes Sable's hand firmly "I've heard about you, people say you're a real bitch, welcome to the club"  
  
"Thanks, I've heard you're nothing but a slut so I guess I'm in good company" Sable laughs  
  
"Can't argue with that" Dia cracks her gum loudly as she speaks  
  
"Sable's gonna come watch your match from ringside" I say  
  
"Ahh I heard bout your lip-lock on Torrie last week, nice move girl" Dia enthuses  
  
"I like to surprise" answers Sable  
  
We walk out of the locker room with linked arms, gaining real looks of jealousy, lust and confusion as we walk. I can't blame them, we're three very hot but different women who men drool over, of course we're gonna get attention. Just as we turn a corner, a voice rings out behind us  
  
"Why am I not surprised? People of a kind always stick together; in your case its three snakes"  
  
We turn together to find Torrie stood with a very pissed off expression on her face and hands on her hips. Brian Kendrick, her tag team partner for the evening stands nervously beside her, evidently intimidated by the angry female beside him. He obviously knows its best to shut up in these situations.  
  
"Why Torrie, how lovely to see you, don't you have a tag team match?" Sable asks smoothly  
  
"Yes against the nasty little skank on your arm" Torrie spits, pointing violently to Dia who smiles innocently back  
  
"Chill Torrie, it's just a match, we're all good sports here right?" Dia says  
  
Torrie shoots her a look of confusion and fury. She knows it isn't just a match. Its one Dia and Jamie are gonna win against her and Kendrick. Then me and Sable are going to celebrate in the ring with her. We'll probably go party with her afterwards though.  
  
"I don't know why you're fraternising with her" she says the last word like its poison when pointing to me "she'll give you a bad name, if you didn't have one already"  
  
"Now now Torrie, gossip is never good, you should know that" Sable says "besides, Dawn and I are getting along fine"  
  
"Like I said, two snakes in the grass together" Torrie says  
  
She turns to Brian who's looking at us but trying not to look like he is "C'mon Brian, our match is next, let's get ready"  
  
He nods, looking a little dazed. All three of us wave to him as he walks off after Torrie. He gives a half smile and waves back before hurrying after his tag team partner.  
  
"I gotta go find Jamie" Dia announces "since we have a match to win"  
  
"Go for it" I say with a nod to her  
  
Dia grins at me and takes off down the corridor, singing loudly as she goes. I grin after her, she has the skills and the body to make this happen and a great well matched tag team partner on her arm.  
  
"Well I have to go take my seat at ringside" Sable sighs, breaking away from me "this should be fun"  
  
"Have a great time" I add as she moves off down the corridor  
  
"Oh I will"  
  
I smile as she disappears around the corner. Torrie is not gonna know what hit her. I take my phone out of my pocket and quickly dial a number. I'm gonna ring her before I forget to.  
  
"Hey Beulah" I say cheerfully when she picks up "its Dawn, how you doing?"  
  
"Hey Dawn! I'm doing great, just getting ready to go out there and do my thing"  
  
"And what thing would that be exactly?" I ask teasingly  
  
"Something the guys like to howl about"  
  
"As always, hey guess what? I went shopping with Sable this week and she's gonna be on TV tonight wearing a black fishnet dress like your's"  
  
"Really? She's got the body to pull that off and not many have"  
  
"You've got the body too"  
  
"As have you, why don't you take me up on your offer and come work with me during this ban of your's?" she pleads  
  
"Because people need me here"  
  
"Nidia and Jamie have each other and Sable has Torrie to check out" she interrupts before I can go further "and the man you want is on Raw right?"  
  
There's a pause.  
  
"Dawn? Lance is still on Raw right?..or have you got someone new on Smackdown I should know about?"  
  
I smile and think about Sean. Yeah I guess there is someone  
  
"A voice like silk and a body to die for" I say cryptically "he wears all black all the time"  
  
"Sean O'Haire?" Beulah guesses "whatever works for you girl"  
  
"Oh he works for me"  
  
I'm about to add something else when I feel a hand touch my shoulder, feather light. I don't have to turn to know who it is.  
  
"Can I call you back Beulah, someone's just appeared" I manage  
  
"He's behind you right?"  
  
"Yeah, call you soon"  
  
"Sure, don't do anything you'll regret Dawn"  
  
What does she mean, don't do anything I'll regret? I'm always doing things like that but I don't regret a single one of them. I don't turn immediately, I decide to play his games with him  
  
"Hello Ruby red" he says "how are you this evening?"  
  
"Fine thank you"  
  
There are no more words, just a crackle of energy between us and an understanding. Then I feel a soft kiss pressed to my neck from behind. Damn how did he know that was my weak spot? I turn and his hands move down to rest on my hips. He's got a sort of smile on his face, not smug just kind of expectant. I smile back at him. One of his hands moves up to my face and then suddenly he's kissing me and I'm kissing him back. I haven't tasted anyone for a long time and he tastes amazing. My hands twine around his neck, pulling him closer with an urgency that I don't care to usually show people. But Sean's different. He seems to know me. As the kiss continues, an image of Lance flashes through my mind. Gee this is like a bad soap, you think I'm gonna stop because of him? No way, I've got a very good thing going here and I am not letting up now.  
  
Sean releases me and smiles. I smile back. We both knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time before it happened. Now there are several more stages to go through before we reach the end. Sean seems to know this too. His eyes travel down my body, which is clad in a tight crimson top and black leather pants. I know I look good, as always.  
  
"I have to go do a job for someone" he says at last, breaking the silence "but I'll be back and we'll go out tonight"  
  
"Sure, come find me"  
  
He smiles and then walks off. Normally that would leave me cold but with him, it fits. Now I have something more to look forward to. I may be banned but it's given me time to go after something I've wanted for a long time. Some no-strings-attached-sex with someone who knows the deal. Who knows how long it'll last? Maybe until I get to Raw and get to be with Lance again or maybe it'll carry on while I'm on Raw. Who knows what arrangement we'll come to but all I know is that I'm on top again. In every way possible. 


	24. A Ban For A Bikini

Disclaimer: own nothing, sorry sweetie  
  
"Miss Mcmahon wants to see you right now"  
  
I groan theatrically and go to roll my eyes at Dia but she's straddled Jamie's lap and got him into a heavy make-out session, not that he needs encouragement. I grin instead. A moment ago we were chatting about our night out last week but give them a few seconds and they pick up right where they left off last time.  
  
I turn back to Steph's personal assistant who's icy demeanour has melted slightly as she gawks at Dia and Jamie's unabashed display of affection. I clear my throat loudly and when she starts and turns back to me, smile expectantly  
  
"Well what does Miss Mcmahon want?" I ask impatiently when all I get is a long silence  
  
"I'm not allowed say, please go to her office and talk to her about it" the PA tells me "I have something to tell Mr Noble's um.friend Nidia here"  
  
"Good luck" I say with a knowing smile as I walk out of the room  
  
Geez Steph hired a carbon copy of herself! She wears all black like her boss but it actually flatters her. She should smile more. Anyway. I walk down the corridor towards Steph's office, calling hello to Billy Kidman who I pass on the way. He's looking kind of down. Torrie probably hasn't answered his calls. He hasn't been on TV for a while. I know how that feels.  
  
I reach the office and knock before entering. Stephanie is bent over her desk, ass up in the air in the most unflattering way as she murmurs to herself, writing something down. I try hard not to laugh and settle instead for sarcasm  
  
"Nice view"  
  
She abruptly straightens out, tugging her skirt down as she does. Ewww she's worn way too much make-up again. She really is trying too hard to be the gorgeous business woman. Only a couple of women I know can do that in the wrestling world; Debra and myself. I have a smirk on my face I know from the 'drop-dead' stare Steph's giving me. I sit down in front of her desk and wait for her to speak. She pauses, walking around her desk and settles down in her director's chair before speaking, liking to think she's got me gagging to know what she has to tell me. In truth I'm bored and wish she'd just get on with it. She's wasting time I could be spending with Sean  
  
"I don't like you Dawn" she says at last "You know that, don't you?"  
  
"You make it obvious" is all I say  
  
"Good then we know where we stand. I know you don't like me. Jealously of your boss is so unprofessional but I can understand it" oh please! She's delusional as well as a bitch. Will she just cut the tension and get on with it? "I've had you banned from all TV time because of your conduct on- camera - trying to sabotage Torrie's career"  
  
Woah, sabotage Torrie's career? I believe she started it when she beat my best friend in a bikini contest. And since when did Steph become Torrie's protector? Oh yeah, when Torrie brought her in millions through the Playboy shoot I see. Whatever, this is getting boring hearing my rights read out. I cut to it  
  
"Steph, if you called me in to remind me of my position in this company, why not just send a memo?"  
  
She glares at me for a few seconds before lifting a piece of paper from her desk. She reads it before looking up at me again, the same sour expression on her face  
  
"I'm going to lift that ban tonight, not because I want to but because its been requested that you take part in tonight's show"  
  
"Really? Who by?"  
  
Who would do that? I'm finally gonna get to be on-camera again and see all my fans.  
  
"Sable" says Steph "I don't why but she wants you to be part of her Invitational tonight, it's a bikini contest, featuring you, Torrie and Nidia with Sable as the judge"  
  
My mind whirls at her words. A Sable Invitational? Nice idea. I mean she refereed Torrie's match last week against Dia and called it in Torrie's favour. I was mad at the time, I thought she was on our side but then she told me that now Torrie thinks Sable's on her side. It could lead to further humiliation, maybe even tonight. She said something about a plan.  
  
"But let me tell you this Dawn" Stephanie's venomous tone gets my attention "I don't want you wrecking Sable's Invitational tonight, she'd finally back here in the WWE and she's signed to Smackdown but I don't want her to have a reason to leave again, got me?"  
  
"Of course Stephanie, see you later"  
  
Before she can get out another word, I quickly leave the room and head back to the locker room. I have to start looking for a perfect outfit. Dia and I don't have much time, Smackdown's just started so we've gotta get planning. I burst into the room and find Dia alone, throwing bikinis everywhere. She looks over her shoulder and grins, diving onto me for a hug  
  
"You got back on TV!" she squeals "I am so proud of you! We get to look hot together, can you believe it?"  
  
"Not at all, thank God for Sable" I reply "looking for the right bikini?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got ideas but I wish I'd had more time" is her muffled response as she goes back to sorting through the mass of pieces of fabric on the floor.  
  
I grin. One thing every diva knows is come prepared for anything. So naturally we all carry lingerie, costumes and bikinis with us for situations like this when we need them quickly. The problem is finding the perfect one to win with. As I begin to sort through my bag of bikinis, there's a knock at the door and Sable walks in with a huge grin on her face  
  
"Heard the news then?" she asks with understatement  
  
"Oh yeah, thank you so much" I say, flashing her a smile "back on TV at last"  
  
"Hey it was the least I could do, you girls have been great fun looking after me since I've come back, now its time to have some fun of our own"  
  
"You got that right!" called Dia  
  
Then she gives this muffled shriek and holds up some white fabric.  
  
"I've found my outfit, I'm gonna go change"  
  
She slips into the bathroom for a little privacy and checking everything's in place. I continue sorting through my bag with Sable offering her own ideas from the side. Then I find this white and black bikini. It's gorgeous and both me and Sable like it. I change into it and come out to show the others. Dia's wearing a pretty pink and white one with a shiny bright pink robe over the top that comes to her knees. They clap my choice as I stand in front of them. I check the mirror. Oh hell yeah I look hot.  
  
"Oooh I know which robe to wear!" I exclaim suddenly "that really long white one that fastens over the breasts, you know the one Dia?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really sexy" she replies enthusiastically  
  
I pull the robe from my other bag and quickly put it on. I look amazing, like a leaner, thiner, brunette Trish Stratus and she could always do with improving on. Sable nods her approval, looking admiringly at me. We re-do our make up and then look to Sable. I know she's got something up her sleeve  
  
"Ok girls, lets go do this" she announces  
  
She tells us her idea. Babe, it is brilliant. I knew a devious mind like her could come up with something that would benefit me and Dia and humiliate Torrie at the same time. Having told us, Sable heads out of the door.  
  
I link arms with Dia and we walk out together, our bodies sexy but covered by our robes, giggling and chatting as we go. People are talking as we pass them. I'm banned aren't I? Not for the moment I'm not. This is going to be amazing. I love this look on me. I can't lose looking this gorgeous. What was it Torrie said about me wearing white? That it was inappropriate? Well I look real pure now. No one would know. Dia's laughing, blowing kisses to men who pass by and waving to ones who wink at her.  
  
As we move along, an arm snakes its way around my shoulders, halting me in my tracks. I don't even register Dia letting go of my arm as I turn to kiss Sean. He's all sweaty and sexy in a leather jacket, his hair hanging around his face. He's just accompanied Roddy Piper to the ring when he took on Rikishi. Its been a good couple of weeks; just sex, no 'I love you' or anything as terminal as that. He knows and I know its not gonna go that way. He knows I love someone anyway.  
  
"So this is your new lay Dawn" Dia states, arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face  
  
I grin at Sean. Trust Dia to put it in the crudest way she could think of. She is telling the truth at least.  
  
"Yeah, Dia meet Sean O'Haire" I say gesturing to them both  
  
"A pleasure" Sean says, shaking Dia's hand  
  
Dia winks at him, cracking her gum. I see her checking him out, almost measuring him up to see if she can fit him in. Most girls would be threatened or furious by something like that but its Nidia. She likes to keep her options open. That's why she sees no problem with the fact that she's sleeping with Matt Hardy while he's still with Lita. I spoke to Lita a few days ago. She'd been propositioned by Bischoff live on air and had told him to go to hell, walking off. He'd fired her but she doesn't care right now. She stood up to him and told me that she'll find a way to get back on TV. I told her its tough  
  
"Taking my advice at last are you Ruby Red?" Sean says softly, pressing his lips to my ear  
  
"Showing skin is lifting the ban this week" I reply, turning to him so that my arms loop around his waist "thanks to Sable's invitational"  
  
"So you're a pure girl all in white" he continues, looking me up and down "how appropriate"  
  
"Naturally, I'm all innocence" I say to him  
  
"Hey wanna see my bikini?" chirps up Nidia  
  
Not waiting for an answer, she pulls open her silk robe and flashes her bikini-clad body at him. Most men would look startled or wide-eyed at this. But Sean just raises an eyebrow and nods at her  
  
"Pretty" is all he says before turning back to me  
  
"Are we meeting up after your contest?" he asks  
  
"Don't you have a date with a Hot Rod to celebrate what just happened?" I counter  
  
"Not all night"  
  
"Guess I'll see you when we find each other"  
  
Dia's tugging at my arm. She's bored now and wants to get going. I kiss Sean long and sweet, just to annoy her before being wrenched away by my best friend and stumbling off down the corridor.  
  
"Geez Dia that was rude" I tell her, a bit pissed off  
  
"I don't like him" she announces "he didn't like my body and treated me like a little kid"  
  
"He said your bikini was pretty" I protest  
  
"It was the way he said it and anyway he didn't really mean it"  
  
Before I can rearrange my astonished features into something resembling a retort, Dia flicks her hair back and marches through the curtain to her and Jamie's music. While we've been talking it seems, Sable's been out there talking to the fans and just announce Dia. I watch Dia on the monitor as she struts down the ramp with a fabulous smile on her face. She knows she's hot. I can talk to her about the thing with Sean later. Its time to show Torrie's who hottest first.  
  
I hear my music hit and breeze through the curtain to the huge cheers of the crowd. Yeah baby I'm back and loving it. I wave to some guys hooting at me and slap a few hands, which are held out before me. Then I get up onto the apron, taking a moment to survey the crowd as I kneel on one knee. God I missed this. I never want to be away from it again  
  
Sable smiles approvingly at me and Dia grins as she leans against the ropes. Looks like Torrie couldn't take the competition, which means it'll be proper beauty contest with no trash included. Just as we're about to start, Miss Playboy decides to make her entrance. Dia and I scowl as she makes her way down the ramp in a black silk robe the same size as Dia's and that irritatingly dimpled smile on her face. When she gets into the ring, she takes centre stage and Sable's microphone. Always stealing the limelight. I didn't see her name on the invitational, it's Sable's.  
  
"Sable, I am ready to make this a three-way dance," she says with a smug smile on her face  
  
Sable shrugs, takes the microphone and instructs Dia to do her thing. Nidia tears off her robe, getting appreciative whoops from the crowd. She dances for them, her exotic dancer training in full flow before the music stops and she steps back, pleased with her efforts. Sable directs me forward and I smile. How long have I waited for the spotlight to fall on me again? I'm gonna make the men drool.  
  
I step forward and slowly drop the robe from my body, revealing my bikini. The crowd roars as I sexily move for them, bending over and dancing slowly and erotically. I can see Dia smiling and nodding to the music. When it stops, she gives me a thumbs up as I back away. I smile back. We both were amazing. All it leaves is for Little Miss Purity to strut her boring stuff.  
  
She takes off her robe to reveal a bright red bikini and matching lollipop. Where does she think she is, 'Baywatch'? and why does she like lollipops so much? I'll never forget when she won Divas Undressed and slapped her lollipop onto my left breast. I had to shower it off, it was totally gross. I watch through narrowed eyes as she gets a huge cheer, the biggest of the three and dances sweetly for the audience. One minute Miss Raunchy Playboy, the next Miss Sweet and Innocent. Then she goes over to Sable and dances in front of her, rubbing up against her and even offering her the lollipop. Oh and now onto Miss Lesbian. Nice move, like that's gonna work. I thought she didn't do women. Ha, I know better  
  
"There is definitely a hands down winner, in fact there's two, Nidia and Dawn Marie" Sable announces  
  
Dia and I jump and cheer together. Hello, it was a forgone conclusion. We are the hottest things in this invitational. Torrie will always be second rate compared to us. Dia winks at me, its time for our little plan to come into action. She walks over to Torrie who's looking shocked that she didn't win and congratulates her, sticking her hand out for a handshake. Torrie stares at it and then goes to shake when I attack her from behind. Oh it feels good to blindside her again, seeing her flawless body fall to the mat and hear her yell in pain. Dia and I stomp on her energetically, laughing as we do. It feels so good to do something on camera together and stomping on Torrie Wilson certainly fits the bill. Sable motions to us so we grab an arm each and force her onto her knees. Torrie glares at us with hate and pain but she can't get us, we're holding her down. Sable takes the lollipop from Torrie and gets right in her face  
  
"Torrie, you are the only loser here tonight"  
  
With that, we drop her to the ground in a heap and leave her to cry with her fans. We walk out a proud trio. Once again, the hot bodies come out on top. Now all I have to do is find Sean for some celebratory sex (I mean that's what Dia and Jamie are gonna do so I can too). I know he's here somewhere, he'll be celebrating with Roddy Piper first since they totally wasted Rikishi earlier. Their little partnership sure is profitable and its given him a match at Backlash. I'm so proud of him. I'm proud of myself, Dia and Sable too. It's been a great night. I am back and if I get my way like tonight, I'm not leaving the camera again soon 


	25. A Brittle Victory

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
"Hey Dia, can you help me stretch that leg out?" I ask over my shoulder, having just finished getting into my ring gear  
  
"Sure" Dia chirps, hopping off Jamie's lap and standing beside me, hands on her hips "so what do I do?"  
  
"Hold my leg just there" I say, thrusting my leg into her hands  
  
"This reminds me of that scene in 'Dance For Me' when Vanessa Williams' character is stretching before the big dance competition....."  
  
I quickly tune out Dia's voice and concentrate on the stretching. I don't know why but I feel like this match is important. Yeah, you heard me right, match. Miss Billion Dollar Bitch has given me a match at last. My first on- screen match in a long time. Apparently, she liked how the audience reacted last week (though she's made at me and Dia for apparently 'ruining' the bikini segment by attacking Torrie, hello? Sable asked us to do it) so she's taken the ban off momentarily. Urgh she was wearing a black net top that looks like the one Lance bought me. Trying to imitate me is flattering though she can never achieve my perfection. Only for a while she said with a smirk on her face. She might as well have said 'until you screw up' after that but wisely decided not to since Nidia and Jamie were with me and have a tendency to be fiercely protective of me. It's kinda sweet though it means Jamie gets in a lot of fights. According to Dia he's always getting in a lot of fights. Right now he's reading a magazine, a bag of pork rinds having appeared from somewhere open and balancing on his knee. I lower my head to my knee and push harder, feeling the muscles stretch. Tazz told me to stretch no matter how tired I am before and after a match to make sure I'm ok. Lance told me that too  
  
Lance. I've been thinking about him a lot lately. Maybe it's the sex with Sean that's brought it on. I mean I don't feel guilty because the sex makes me feel real good and I know Sean's enjoying it. He gave me this blood red rose a couple of days ago without any reason why. I like the way he's so mysterious and different to any man I've been with. He's very different to Lance, unafraid of his sex appeal and willing to do the work he has to do to get to the top. I'm very proud of him. He says he's proud of me for last week. But still I miss Lance. He still calls me and we talk but I think someone's said something to him. He's guarded, less open than usual, like he can tell something's changed. I haven't told anyone in the Raw network but people like Tazz who see me and Sean backstage know what's between us and as I've said before, nothing stays a secret in the network. I feel like I'm losing Lance. I don't want to but its happening and I can't stop it. Sean has opened something in me that I love and don't want to lose. Maybe it's for the best  
  
"...and then they dance in the club and all these people form a circle around them" Dia finishes, her voice appearing very suddenly in my thoughts "it's a great movie, Jamie and I saw it at the cinema"  
  
I lift my head and grin at her briefly then drop my leg and offer her the other one. She takes it with a smile as I lower my head to stretch it out. I want to feel fully flexible. It's me and Dia against Sable and Torrie. It should be interesting. I haven't really seen Sable since last week when we went shopping together again. I did see her earlier today when we passed each other in the corridors and she said 'let the best women win' with a charismatic wink. I don't know if that was a challenge or not but either way, Nidia and I are up for it. I know Sable's got something up her sleeve.  
  
Everyone's still recovering from Backlash. You may have seen me there trying to stop the two Barbies Torrie and Stacy from completely wrecking our locker room along with the rest of the women's roster. Geez those two can brawl if they want to. Sean won his match too. I was so proud. We had a great celebration afterwards. Dinner, a club and then sex. Perfect.  
  
I drop my leg unceremoniously and begin stretching my arms. Dia stays by my side, her hands slip deep into her pockets and she carries on chattering to me, punctuated by her gum cracking. It's kinda comforting to hear her. If she isn't talking about something that reminds her of something else then I'd worry about her. It's the background to my life really. I don't usually spend this long stretching but earlier I had this marathon training session with Tazz. He insisted that I stretch properly before I started and I felt so much better than usual afterwards. He said I should do that before every match so that my muscles know what's coming. He's the boss. I just obey. Kinda kinky-sounding now I've thought about it.  
  
"..then we got thrown out so Jamie brought the popcorn vendor out with us but then the cops came past so Jamie couldn't beat him up for getting us thrown out" Dia says with a sigh and a look at Jamie  
  
"You're always getting thrown out of somewhere" I say  
  
"Not everywhere, just places that don't like us" corrects Dia "like restaurants, theatres, cinemas, they say we 'upset the customers by being so public with our affection' I don't even know what that all means but I don't think they like us making out"  
  
"Guess not" I reply with a laugh  
  
"But that's ok, there's plenty of places that don't mind like the park, the garage, the beach, the trailer park, its all good"  
  
"Ok I think I'm about ready" I say, shaking my arms a little to check their looseness  
  
The door swings open and Sean walks in uninvited  
  
"Good" is all he says as he walks up to me and snakes an arm dangerously low around my waist.  
  
"Do you have ESP?" I ask with a teasing smile  
  
"I just listen through walls" he replies with a matching smile  
  
"Good to see ya boy" is the greeting Jamie offers him  
  
I keep forgetting they worked in WCW together before Shane bought it. Kind of cool they know each other.  
  
"Hey Sean" Dia says chirpily, her earlier dislike of him seeming to have been wiped away "that was a great match at Backlash"  
  
"Thank you" he says, without even looking at her "I'm glad you enjoyed it"  
  
"What you are doing tonight baby?" I ask him  
  
"Piper needs me at the Pit again; apparently Mr America is going to make an appearance" Sean replies  
  
"Really? I've heard all about him" Dia chatters, now sitting on Jamie's lap "Steph was so smug that she got him on contract"  
  
I roll my eyes. Steph is always smug about something. Earlier it was because she was putting me in a tag match she 'knew' I'd lose since it was gonna be against Sable and Torrie, a team she thinks can't be beat. Who knows with Sable. I love her to bits but I never know what's gonna happen with her.  
  
"Ruby red"  
  
Sean's voice brings me out my daydream thoughts and into his powerful eyes. I smile and kiss him. I'm about to pull away when he starts kissing me back. Then it's hard to resist. Man he tastes so good to me. That's what's gonna stay with me like forever. His taste and his words  
  
He gently pulls away  
  
"Ruby Red" he says again, his eyes exploring my face "good luck in your tag team match tonight"  
  
Untangling one hand from my hair, he produces another rose, the same blood red as last week's, from inside his jacket. I gasp and then laugh, leaning against him. Its represents him perfectly that he's so mysterious in his slight romantic nature. Its one of the reasons he draws me in the way he does.  
  
"Thank you Sean"  
  
I close my hand around the prickly stem and find that his hand hasn't left it yet. Both our hands are intertwined around the rose. It makes me smile. Then he lets go. Allowing me to put it down on the side where it won't get crushed or thrown away. Sean watches my movements with his eyes and smiles that smile when I look back at him  
  
"Sable may try something" he warns quietly "just trust your partner but not too much"  
  
I nod, knowing he is going into the rule of mentor again. It happens from time to time but I've gotten used to it. He does that to everyone. Then with a final kiss, he pulls away. His only contact to me is one of his hands intertwined with one of my own  
  
"See you after I'm done" he says "dinner, a club and then.."  
  
"Who knows?" I finish for him  
  
It's what we always say since that's the way our conversation walking out of the building two weeks ago went when this all started. It kind of restarts everything for us. He nods and then slips silently from the room, leaving me smiling and silent. Dia is noisily making out with Jamie whose pork rinds are scattered on the floor forgotten. Guess the man's got his priorities right.  
  
It can't be long before our match starts. I look at the match list taped up in our room then stick my head out into the corridor to glance at the monitor near by. Yeah we're next. I withdraw back inside and then tap Nidia on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"Time to get to the curtain" I say  
  
"Oh ok, you staying back here baby?" she asks Jamie after they break apart  
  
"No way, I'm gonna be out there taking care of the ladies" Jamie replies, winking at me  
  
I grin back at him. It's nice to know he cares. Dia's humming under her breath again as she slips her sneakers back on and Jamie's kicking the pork rinds under the benches for the cleaners to take care of. They're a picture of complete synchronicity, knowing what to do while the other's doing something else. They turn to each other at the same time so that they can kiss and head for the door with me behind them grinning. They really are two parts of the same person.  
  
We reach the curtain and are told to wait by a crew member who waits for our cue. Dia, wrapped around Jamie, looks me up and down and then smiles  
  
"You look like Tori" she suddenly exclaims  
  
"What??!!" I practically yell  
  
The last thing I want to do is look like the plastic princess. How can I? I'm brunette, I'm thinner and have better breasts than her anyway. I'm starting to panic now. Then Dia reassures me  
  
"Not Torrie with an ie Dawn! Tori with an i! The one who X-Pac thought was sexy and was Stephanie's best friend"  
  
Oh Tori. Now I get it. Yeah I guess in a strap shiny black belly top and matching trousers, I do resemble the former DX member's dress sense. Hey she had a phenomenal body and was an amazing wrestler, I am not complaining about the comparison. It's a heck of a compliment. I grin at Dia and put a hand on my hip  
  
"So do I look elegantly evil?" I say, using the description that JR always used when talking about Tori  
  
"Oh hell yeah, you look hot too though" Nidia tells me  
  
Before I can reply, the crew member jabs me in the shoulder and points to the curtain. Well that was professional. I scowl at his back and then roll my eyes at the others. The crew are such drama queens sometimes. Dia laughs and unwraps herself from Jamie and we walk side up side with Jamie behind us like a bodyguard. They've decided to use Jamie and Dia's music for us which is fine by me. I don't mind being associated with them at all. With a nod at each other, we walk through the curtain and down the ramp. We get cheered of course for our hot bodies which we're both expecting. As we get in the ring, down comes Torrie, all in pale green, nice and shiny and totally hideous on her body. She gets in the ring cautiously, eyeing us both with distinct hatred. We smile back, like a snake smiles. Then Sable's music hits and she saunters down the ramp all in black. Torrie turns to watch her approach, looking extremely distrustful of her tag team partner.  
  
Dia and I look at each other, as usual thinking the same thought. As one, we attack Torrie from behind, throwing her to the mat. Sable quickly gets in the ring to come to Torrie's aid and kicks me off. I'm not surprised; Torrie has to trust her after all. I leave Dia in the ring to take care of business while Sable retreats to her corner. Dia hits a smart little suplex that Jamie applauds but Torrie's up and hits that swinging neckbreaker of her's. That's one of her finishers. She's quite near me so I stick my leg out and kick her hard in the calf. She cries out and crumples down. Dia scrambles to her feet and immediately zones in on the leg, working on it as hard as she can. I clap her, approvingly. She knows how to play this game. Find a weakness and exploit it.  
  
Dia drags Torrie gasping to my corner and tags me in. With a flash of inspiration (maybe it's the spirit of Lita, who knows?) I climb the corner and come crashing down onto her with a springboard splash. It's extremely satisfying to see her yell beneath me so I go to the opposite corner and try for a reverse splash but the bitch Barbie moves and I end up on the mat. Jamie's barking instructions from the outside. I see Torrie try and get to her corner so I grab her leg and keep her out of arm's reach. Well what I guess would be arm's reach if Sable had her arm out but she just smiles and watches, leaning on the ropes lazily. I can feel pain in my back but like that matters. Its great being back in the ring, just being able to feel the pain is a blessing as I know I'm back in the ring. I get to my feet and wrench away at Torrie's leg. Its kind of fun, like pulling your Barbie to pieces. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sable drop from the ring apron and walk away. I look up and smile at her. She smiles back. Oh that's sweet; she's left me and Nidia a gift. I'll have to thank her later. I turn back to Torrie and then suddenly slingshot her into the canvas face first. This is a trick I learnt from Lance and suddenly, I want to use it on TV. Maybe as a gesture to Lance to show him I'm thinking of him. I roll into a Half Crab on Torrie. She screams as I lean back, applying more pressure and then finally, the sweet sound of tapping reaches my ears. She's given up which means I win. Something I love more than anything else.  
  
I let go of her legs and can't stop grinning. I hope with all my heart that Lance is watching. I hope he's proud of me. I miss him.  
  
Before I can think any more, Jamie grabs my hand and holds it up with Nidia on his other side and her hand up. It's a great moment. Being side by side with Dia and her man, arms raised in victory. We wave to the crowd before leaving the ring in a great mood  
  
"That's what I'm talking about" Jamie says excitedly as he walks "you girls doin' the business and gettin' the victories"  
  
"Damn right baby" Dia says  
  
As I reach backstage, people are staring at me. They're looking at my body which is very hot. Some of them are smiling like they can't believe I've won a match. Ha, I'd spit in their general direction if I had no class. But luckily I do have some.  
  
When I reach the locker room, I realise that my cell phone is ringing urgently. I quickly dig it out of my bag and look at the number. Lance.  
  
"Hi Lance" I hope I don't sound nervous "did you see the match?"  
  
"Yes I did Dawn" he replies in his solemn tone "you did well"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, your Half Crab was a....surprise, it was pleasant to see you use a move I've taught you"  
  
He sounds cold still. Distant as though he doesn't want to say too much  
  
"Thank you Lance, it means a lot to me that you've rang"  
  
There's a short pause. I know he's still there because I can hear the breathing. It's fragile this silence. Special almost, we're still connected even though we're not talking and there's a gap between us. Then he sighs, I almost don't hear it since it's so quiet. Then  
  
"How is your new man?"  
  
He doesn't sound bitter. Just brittle I guess, a little judgemental and sad. I take a breath  
  
"He's fine Lance, his name is Sean O'Haire"  
  
"I know perfectly well who he is, I worked with him during the Invasion" Lance replies "he works hard and he knows the business well, I suppose you find him attractive and..satisfying?"  
  
"Yes I do Lance"  
  
"Then be happy"  
  
With that, there's a click and the phone goes dead. I feel chilled. That was one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had with Lance. He didn't seem himself, almost like he was drunk. But I know Lance doesn't approve of that. He was low, unremorseful and very dryly angry. If I didn't know him better I'd say he was jealous. He doesn't approve. A flare of hot anger sparks through me. He doesn't approve? It's my life and not his. I'm enjoying this; it takes the edge off my loneliness and my longing to be with him. If Lance doesn't want to deal with it then fine. But he cannot take away this new happiness that I've found. Its goes hand in hand with my victory streak I've acquired since going back on TV. Lance isn't going to ruin that for me. And he's not going to ruin what I have with Sean. Not if I can help it. 


	26. Nothing's Going Right

Disclaimer: own nothing. The lines in brackets which follow are from 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne which are used without permission. I just thought they were appropriate, that's all.  
  
(Coz nothing's going right....and everything's a mess)  
  
I hit the mat with a THWACK loud enough for all the crew in the arena up in the rafters fitting the lighting rig to hear. Tazz looks down at me and grins. He doesn't offer me a hand up of course but just grins. He thinks its funny he can throw me around like a rag doll with his endless supply of suplexes well I don't think its funny when Sean discovers more unsightly bruises in new places each week. I know its part of the game but sometimes, I'd rather it wasn't  
  
"Get up Dawn, we ain't done yet" Tazz instructs  
  
"You mean there's more?" I groan, crawling to my feet awkwardly  
  
"Oh yeah, there's plenty more"  
  
So he gets me hitting clotheslines, DDTs and every other move he can think of on him. He doesn't complain once. Then he gets me stringing them together in combinations so that they flow easily. Its tough work but I enjoy it since its not me falling to the mat continually this time. We've been working out for over two hours when he finally calls a halt and throws me a water bottle. I thank him and drink down as much as much as I can.  
  
He watches me as he towels the sweat off his face. I know he's building up to saying something so I maintain the silence and let him choose when he's ready. Then it comes  
  
"You happy with Sean?"  
  
"More than I have been in a long time" I answer, looking him straight in the eyes  
  
He nods, throwing his towel aside so that it catches on the ropes and dangles there patiently. He never takes his eyes off me as he thinks and then speaks  
  
"I thought so, the way you two go at it you'd think you were bout to die or somethin'" he cracks  
  
"Keeps us both satisfied"  
  
"You talk to Lance bout it?"  
  
I shrug, casually though I know pain crosses my face at Lance's name. Tazz can tell I'm feeling guilty about him. We haven't spoken since last week.  
  
"Not much, he knows Sean from WCW; I don't think he approves of the relationship"  
  
"Ain't no surprise since he's the one in love with ya" Tazz replies abruptly  
  
I pause. Lance has never said anything although different people in the network have been trying to convince me of this for years. I've never believed them really  
  
"If he does, then why doesn't he say something?" I say at last  
  
"Beats me, he's scared or something, he's loved ya for a damn long time and we've been telling him ya love him too for years, he just likes ya friendship I guess and don't wanna ruin that"  
  
"Then I guess we're at a dead end" I say, smiling sadly "because I'm with Sean now"  
  
I throw Tazz back the water bottle. His expression is unreadable. Somewhere between angry, annoyed and sympathetic.  
  
"Now if training's over, I'm going to go and get ready for my match"  
  
I leave the ring without another word. Tazz doesn't call to me. He knows he's said enough to make me think for the next few days. He knows I don't want to hear it. He knows I'm happy with Sean. He's seen how happy I am with Sean, I think everyone backstage has. Torrie sure glowers at me when she catches me and Sean in a cinch unexpectedly around a corner. Last time she did, she barrelled through us with an 'excuse me' and carried on walking without a look back. Sean had smiled and said she had some severe issues she needed to sort out. He's right and tonight, I aim to help her out with a few of them.  
  
I went to see Stephanie earlier today. She's having some problems of her own with her dad trying to unmask Mr America and prove it's Hulk Hogan. So when I asked for a match, she didn't even argue and distractedly agreed as she spoke on the phone to someone else. That means I get to take on Torrie with no stipulations. Just one on one and the chance to beat the hell out of each other.  
  
I head to catering and pick out some food. The place is basically empty since the show'll start soon and everyone is frantically getting ready for their match. I like it when it's like this; it means I get more time to think. I spend about half an hour eating before leaving the room and heading down the corridor.  
  
I enter the locker room and find Sable there. It's no surprise really. We go shopping together once a week and love each other's company as well as knowing it annoys Torrie no end that we're friends. It's been real interesting to get to know a legend in the diva ranks such as herself. She has some great stories to tell and I've even got to speak to Marvellous Marc Mero himself on her cell phone. He seems like a very cool guy and didn't mind talking to me while Sable tried something on. They've been married a long time now and still adore each other despite there being several sticky patches along the way when Marc got jealous of her career rising and his going down. They've fought each other inside the ring and Marc even made her wear a potato sack to repress her once. But Sable being Sable just pulled it off to reveal one amazing bikini. There was hardly any of it there at all. Yeah they're a hell of a couple.  
  
She turns at the sounds of my entering and smiles. She's trying to lace up her outfit. It's laced all the way up the front from her neck to her after her belly button before flowing into tight pants laced up the front of the legs from the hips to the knees where it just regresses into nothing. She looks as usual amazing and her age seems to have rapidly decreased. I wish I knew how she did that  
  
"Dawn honey could help lace up my legs?" she asks "if I bend down then I'm sure all my front laces will break"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I bend down and begin lacing quickly. Soon all the lacing's done and she's tightly held in. She looks in the mirror and grins. She likes what she sees.  
  
"Why thank you, Smackdown's due to start any minute so I'll just run along and see you out there" she says, disappearing from the room before I can question her words  
  
I know she's planning something during my match. I just hope it doesn't involve me losing which it could easily do. I know she's got something planned. There's that glint in her eye. I shake my head and begin to change for my match. Dia's already gone since Jamie's taking on that sweet Brian Kendrick soon. She knows her man will come out on top. It's inevitable. Kendrick is cute and all, he can wrestle too but John so very mad at him so I don't want to be seen talking to him. Last week, Brian made the mistake of imitating him and saying all this stuff about him. I saw John earlier, he was steaming mad still  
  
"I tell ya Dawn, that dude is crude, he can't even rhyme right" he said as we stood in the hallway  
  
"John, he's no threat, you're number one in the hip hop stakes here on Smackdown" I told him  
  
"I know that but he don't and I'm gonna have to kick his ass again so that it gets through to him"  
  
John's taking on Rhyno tonight. All I can say is ouch. Rhyno is brutal. I wasn't really that close to him in ECW though he was champion and an excellent aggressive talent. Maybe I should get to know him more considering he is part of the network, admittedly not a strong always-there link but a part of it. However I am a little concerned that he may just Gore me, no questions answered. He's more than a bit uncontrollable.  
  
I start to change. I've decided to stick with the same look as last week. It brought me some luck so it's obviously a good thing. Looking like the real Tori is a great push; she kicked ass. I pull on a pair of skin-tight turquoise leather pants and a matching backless strap belly top. As I put on my elbow pads, I can see in the mirror that I look hot. I hope I see Sean while I look like this, he won't be able to resist. I haven't seen him all day actually, it's kind of annoying considering the great sex we had last night. I guess I'll see him later or something.  
  
I do a quick set of stretches and then head out towards the curtain. On the way, I'm stopped by the FBI. They're all dressed in jeans with white singlet tops, surprisingly similar and all very dark and handsome. They smile as they greet me, obviously checking me out as they do.  
  
"What's a pretty lady like you doing out in a hallway like this?" Nunzio asks  
  
"Off to fight Torrie Wilson in the ring" I reply "I can't let her think she can beat me"  
  
"She's not half as hot as you are Dawn" Nunzio retorts "you're the hottest thing walking back here and we want you to know that the family have your back"  
  
Palumbo and Stamboli, all crossed arms and serious expressions, nod at this remark. Trying not to laugh at the over the top seriousness of the situation, I nod gravely back  
  
"I'm honoured, I really am guys" I answer "it means a lot that you'd do that for me"  
  
"To show our appreciation, we'd like you to accompany us for some dinner this evening after we've..." Nunzio stops to smile slyly back at his cohorts "taken care of business"  
  
"Sure, um...come find me after you're done" I say "I have to go, good luck with whatever you do"  
  
"You too Dawn, take care of your pretty self" Nunzio calls after me  
  
I love those guys. They take care of me, taking me out when Sean's busy. They behave like I should consider it an honour so I do. They've been making waves, taking out all who stand in their way. They've got quite the hit list.  
  
I reach the curtain and watch as, just as I thought, Sable makes her way down the ramp, waving to the crowd in her laced up black. I smile as she takes her seat at ringside. Then I hear my own music so smiling, I make my way down the ramp. I love this part, the crowd cheers and waves, yelling things that I hope the cameras don't pick up. I grin and slap a few hands, revelling in the much deserved attention before sliding into the ring seductively of course and posing for the crowd  
  
Then the place erupts as their favourite arrives. They whoop and cheer as Torrie smiles her way down. God what is she wearing? It's this Barbie pink thick strapped jumpsuit with a black belt. It looks like she's playing little girl dress up as a supposed Action Girl. I try hard not to laugh and settle instead for a cool eyed smirk. She gets into the ring and continues to pose for her adoring fans. I have to win this match. That way, she'll know that all the cheering in the world can't help her beat me.  
  
We circle each other and then I hit her so hard she hits the mat. The crowd boo but like I care right now. Before I can register, she's up on her feet and slaps me hard across the face. This is war. I dive at her and spear her down. We catfight our way around the mat. Not the most elegant or sophisticated way of taking care of in-ring business but it sure as hell works. We roll around of ages choking, slapping and hair-pulling until we end up on our feet, still holding on to each other. Dizzy, I break out of it and smack her hard in the face before lifting her into a Fireman's Carry, enjoying the fact that I can lift her and drop her if I wish too. Suddenly, I feel Torrie slip and she rolls me down into a sunset flip. I try desperately to pull out of it but I can't and I hear the bell ring and the very surprised fans cheer for their bimbo. Torrie lets me fall to the mat in a crumpled heap as she celebrates.  
  
Then as I raise my head, she slips out of the ring and up the ramp. I scowl, I cannot believe she won. It was barely a match at all; she just got lucky by surprising me. That doesn't count in my book, it's sneaky and underhanded. As I watch her leave in barely veiled contempt, I hear a voice hailing her. It's Sable. She walks into the ring holding a microphone. I get to my feet to stand, out of breath, beside her.  
  
"Congratulations on breaking your losing streak Torrie" Sable says "would you like to try continuing your winning streak in a Bikini Contest at Judgement Day against me?"  
  
Sable is the queen of bikinis and will wipe the floor with that pale imitation. I smile at Torrie, nodding slightly. If I was her, I wouldn't accept knowing Sable's track record for winning skin contests. But Torrie looks incredulous that anyone would dare challenge her and instead of speaking, unzips her jumpsuit and pulls it down to her waist to reveal an equally Barbie pink bra with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
I shake my head. She has no idea what she's getting into. I watch as she walks away, a smirk on her face and slip out of the ring myself after a grin at Sable and make my way to the back. Sable told me a few days ago she was off to dinner with Marc tonight after the taping so she hasn't got time to talk. I can see Torrie up ahead, the jumpsuit back on and zippered up. Good, everyone's seen your body honey, there's no need to see it again in a bras. Kind of a let down after Playboy.  
  
"Miss Dawn Marie?" a timid voice asks  
  
I look beside me and see an assistant looking at me nervously. I smile at her, hands on my hips as I do  
  
"What can I do for you honey?" I ask  
  
"I have a message from Mr Sean O'Haire for you"  
  
"Why thank you"  
  
The assistant hands me a piece of paper and hurriedly scuttles off. I grin as I watch. She'll learn, they all do. I quickly unfold the paper and read it as quickly as I can  
  
'Ruby, wish I could be there but I can't. Piper has some magnificent ideas for next week and Mr America so I have been asked to spend tonight discussing them with him. Good luck in your match. Remember to focus and not let easy mistakes cost you it. See you soon Sean'  
  
I crumple the paper up in my hand. He couldn't come because of Piper? Lance wouldn't do a thing like that, Lance would.. Then I remember. I'm not talking about Lance, I'm talking about Sean. They're entirely different species. It's all starting to make my head buzz so I walk back to my locker room. I have to make the best of what I have. If I can, I'm gonna get myself a place in that Bikini Contest. Not because I think I can beat Sable, but because I know I can beat Torrie. And second place beats no place. With Sable's influence maybe it can be done. Steph's too distracted by Mr America to worry about me at the moment. Its time to take advantage. But first I have to get ready for dinner with the FBI. Appearances are everything. Then I can think about revenge and planning. What I excel at. This is going to be an interesting evening. 


	27. Gonna Be A Real Assist

Disclaimer: own nothing. Yes I'm back folks. Dawn Hiatus is finished as so are my exams, woohoo. Hope this doesn't disappoint. The part about Raven is true.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Sean"  
  
"But Dawn, you must. Can't you see what a perfect plan Piper and I are creating? It's a masterpiece" Sean says imploringly, not even needing to break into a run to keep up with me as I stalk through the corridors  
  
"A masterpiece?" I whirl around indignantly, causing him to nearly barrel into me. Luckily he stops before he can, knowing knocking me over is not the quickest way back to my heart "someone else used to call his ventures 'masterpieces' his name is Raven and his current one is a Clockwork Orange House Of Fun in NWA-TWA which means being kicked out of the WWE and fighting Jeff Jarret until your face is covered in blood"  
  
It's true. Tazz has been keeping me up to date with the activities of Raven and Justin. They're both in the NWA-TWA, this little promotion that's doing pretty good. Lance tells me things too, when he phones if at all. He keeps his distance now. He misses Justin, they were tag team partners and very close friends until Justin was the one who kicked him out of ECW but they made up when becoming part of the Alliance. Impact Players can never be mad at each other for long. That's just the way it is. I just wish that were true for me and Lance. It's like he's cut me out. I can hear the hurt in his voice when we do talk and it cuts right through me like a blade.  
  
Things have changed between me and Sean. As for Piper, he's an old man who thinks wearing a skirt looks good on him. Sorry Piper, only Raven can get away with that and he makes it look sexy. Anyway their 'magnificent plan' was to go after that sweet Zach Gowen, you know, the guy with one leg. It all started when Mr America gave his flag to Zach, who was in the audience, to hold. Then Piper started insulting Zach, he and Mr America got into a fight so Zach hopped the barricade and hit Piper with the flag, It all ended with Piper pulling off Zach's fake leg. Piper's face was priceless. He had no idea the leg was fake. Sean thought it was funny. He and Piper laughed and laughed about it. I told him I didn't find it funny so he told me to lighten up. They've been picking on Zach ever since. Serves them right then that at Judgement Day Mr America won against Piper when Zach interfered. I laughed at that. Sean hasn't been loving towards me since. Oh there's still the sex but that's nothing to do with love, that's just need and want.  
  
What Sean and I feel for each other is lust, 100% pure lust. We're driven to each other by our sex drives and the magnetic attraction towards each other. We look electric together and the sex is mind blowing. But there is not love there. He knows he's just a stop-off until I find Lance and he finds me. He knew that from the beginning when he saw the way my eyes lit up when I spoke to Lance on my cell-phone. That is true love with roots deeper than the Earth can handle.  
  
"But they are still perfect magnificent plans" Sean says softly, his hand caressing my cheek. I don't stop him but glare at him angrily with fiery eyes as I stand there "so perfect, I am merely doing Vince's bidding for him, he is a genius and I obey, Piper knows exactly what he's talking about as well, there was a time when you did exactly what Vince wanted you to wasn't there?"  
  
I shudder slightly. Sure I did, he's a dirty old man who hits on anything with breasts. It was my way into the WWE and on the side of power. It worked though and I'd do it again.  
  
"Sure Sean but that was to get on TV and get some recognition" I reply, swatting his hand away at last "not to crush some poor guy's career just because he has one leg and supports Mr America"  
  
"He is Hulk Hogan and we're going to prove it" Sean says, his voice becoming hard steel changing from his usual thick silk "don't tell me you don't believe that"  
  
"I don't know what I believe Sean but what I do know is that I don't want to see you for a while, I don't like what you're doing"  
  
Sean stares at me for a second, a familiar clear eyed piercing stare. Then he moves away. He's dressed in that familiar black, a long trench coat with silver flames burning up the sleeves. God he looks sexy but inside he's changed. He listens to only Piper and Mcmahon now. He's beyond my reach.  
  
I sigh and begin walking back to my locker room. I don't want to cry but Sean drives me to the very edge of passion and back again. He makes me feel incredible but recently, I've been feeling disgust towards him and that letch Piper who always looks down my top like I don't notice. Now I know about doing what it takes to get your way and get to your opponent, I did a hell of a lot to get to Torrie. But I don't like what he's done to Zach.  
  
Almost as if he's heard his name, Zach appears around the corner being helped along by Mr America. I smile a little at the concern on Mr America's face and quickly step forward to talk to them. When it gets back to Sean that I was talking with the enemy, I can't wait to see his face  
  
"Zach are you alright?" I ask, gently touching his shoulder  
  
He looks at me and immediately blushes. I know I'm looking hot in a tiny black skirt and a black scribble-patterned top with one long sleeve and sleeveless on the other side. I smile at him, my lips parted  
  
"Yes thank you Dawn Marie" he shakily replies "it's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
"You too, I've heard so much about you" I say, shaking one of his hands with gently pressure "and this must be Mr America, what an honour to meet you too"  
  
Mr America nods his head at me but doesn't look into my eyes, keeping them averted somewhere else  
  
"You'll have to excuse me ma'am, but I need to get Zach to somewhere he can sit down" he says in a rough gravely voice  
  
"Oh hang on"  
  
I dash down the corridor as fast as my black kitten heels will let me and grab a folding chair from a surprised crew member before walking back to where the pair stand. I quick unfold it and place it down in front of Zach and treating him to a ravishing smile. He smiles almost shyly back and with Mr America's help, lowers himself down. He carefully feels around his thigh and slots the leg back in properly.  
  
"Is it ok?" I ask  
  
"Yeah, it just came out a bit after I fell" he said ruefully  
  
I nod, fire burning in my mind. Vince had shoved an unsuspecting Zach so that he fell over Piper who was kneeling down behind him and went crashing to the mat. Vince challenged him to an arm wrestling match next week with Zach's potential WWE career on the line. All Sean did was stand there and laugh.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll do just great next week" I say reassuringly "Vince is always trying to get on top of someone"  
  
"I believe that you've been there before" Mr America abruptly says, turning to me with his arms crossed  
  
"Once, to get in and maybe twice to seal the deal" I reply  
  
"I know where I've seen you before!" Zach suddenly exclaims "you hang out with Sean O'Haire"  
  
"So you could be spying for him and Piper" concedes Mr America  
  
"No! Why would I do that?" I exclaim angrily "Sean and I aren't on the best of terms right now"  
  
"That could just be a cover-up" Mr America counters "Piper and him are sneaky enough for that"  
  
"Fine I'll go" I say, throwing my hands up  
  
As I walk off, I throw a parting shot over my shoulder  
  
"See you around Zach and Hogan!"  
  
I am so mad! Why would I spy for Sean? Is that what everyone thinks of me or just crappy old wrestlers who have to find new pathetic gimmicks to survive? Now I like Zach but Mr America? Ha! If he's gonna treat me that way then I am not gonna do anything for him at all.  
  
I haven't got a match yet tonight so I'm gonna go to Steph's office to ask for one. It's a futile gesture but I'm not going down without a fight. As I get to her door, it's thrown open and Vince himself swaggers out. He stops when he sees me and smiles  
  
"Dawn, it's been a while" he says, shaking my hand  
  
"Vince" I lower my eyes shyly "I haven't seen you for a long time"  
  
"Well business is business" he replies "I hope you're enjoying Smackdown without me"  
  
"It's been interesting" I say with a shake of my head and a laugh "I'm just off to see Stephanie for a match"  
  
This causes a wide smile to cover Vince's face  
  
"Yes you do that, I think you'll be presently surprised"  
  
With that, he walks off down the corridor with a resounding laugh. I don't add that I'm disgusted by his treatment of Zach but I support him wholeheartedly when it comes to Mr America. Ah well, there's always next time. It seems that Vince'll be here as long as Mr America is. I knock neatly on Steph's door. When she barks for me to enter, I do so hiding a smile at her tone. I do get a surprise when I go on. Lying sexily out on the desk in a simple black dress with a neckline low enough to reveal a lot of fine cleavage is Sable. She winks at me and blows me a kiss. Steph is stood by the desk rifling through some papers. She scowls when she sees me enter  
  
"I am not in the mood Dawn so don't try anything" she warns  
  
"So I see, what's with the new desk ornament?" I ask with a wink back at Sable  
  
Steph sighs exasperated as she slams the papers back into the file cabinet. She glares at Sable who smiles back  
  
"That thing is my new assistant by orders of Daddy" she says, her words dripping with hate  
  
Oh that's too perfect. Sable is going to be a blessing here. I can get matches and everything. I have a feeling Sable was put here for a punishment for Steph. Sable moves so that she's sat on the desk, one leg crossed over the other  
  
"How's my baby doing?" she asks me  
  
"Doing good, you?" I reply, kissing her on the cheek  
  
"Wonderfully, Steph and I are going to get on so well"  
  
"Oh you mean the same way you and Torrie got on well?" snaps Steph whirling round to glare "I don't think so and touch any of my paperwork without my permission and I will not be happy, don't mess with the contracts either.."  
  
I can see that Steph's working herself into a rage so I decide to leave. I mouth to Sable that I'll meet her later which Sable nods to. I can see she's revelling in her new destructive position. Its sure going to be fun to see what happens. Stephanie thought Sable was a good investment, a one- up on Bischoff until Sable started destroying Torrie, Steph's favourite princess. Now she'll have her hands full.  
  
Sean is still plaguing my mind as I step back out into the corridor. I miss him. I haven't got to see Dia much today and she usually keeps me cheerful. She and Jamie faced Torrie and Rikishi and poor Dia got a Stink Face so she's in the shower with Jamie currently. She couldn't speak when she came out, she felt too dirty to. She needed to scrub herself clean. I hope she's ok. I know just how gross that is.  
  
I need to talk to the network. Someone I can vent to and can vent to me. Then I know. Jazz. I get to my locker room and grab my cell and speed-dial her number. After a few fraught minutes, she picks up  
  
"What's up girl?" she sounds the happiest she has been in ages, hardly any venom in her voice "how are things at Smackdown?"  
  
I'm taken aback by her apparent happiness and lack of complaints about Trish or Victoria. I guess I'd better take advantage of it.  
  
"OK I guess" I reply "Sean and I aren't happy at the moment"  
  
"Sean? As in O'Haire Matrix-wannabe?" Jazz says with a short bark of a laugh "I thought you had better taste than that girl"  
  
"Hey it isn't that bad and the sex is great" I say  
  
"Oh so it's all about the sex now huh?" Jazz says scornfully "you've been in love with Lance for as long as I care to think bout it, and don't deny it, and you ain't ever done nothing with him"  
  
"I know but with Sean, it's different"  
  
"Different how? You can be physical with him like you can't be with Lance so that's ok? No it ain't Dawn, one of these days you gotta tell Lance how you feel otherwise the whole network will"  
  
"Alright I'll tell him...sometime" I manage  
  
"Damn right you will, now me and the Mack we're cool coz we're in love and we knew it had to be each other" Jazz continues "you and Lance know it has to be each other but don't do a damn thing about it"  
  
"I guess we're both afraid" I say "he's never shown me that he loves me in that way"  
  
Jazz makes this growl in her throat and I think for a second that she's gonna hang up on me but luckily she doesn't.  
  
"I ain't gonna say no more bout that coz I'm just gonna say somethin' I regret, you got me?"  
  
"I got you" I reply "hey you're the champ again, I forgot to congratulate you"  
  
"I'm on top of the division" Jazz crows "yeah this belt is back where it belongs, around my waist and I got Mr Theodore Long looking out for me, don't worry I told him you're ok even if you are white"  
  
"Uh thanks"  
  
I'm not sure if I'm grateful or not. Long kinda creeps me out, the way he peers through those glasses and throws his shoe into the ring to break a count. I wouldn't want him in my corner but he works for Jazz  
  
"When you gonna come here for some partying?" Jazz asks "the network wants you here"  
  
"I don't know Jazz, soon maybe" I muster  
  
"Ok, well I gotta go now to be with my man, you feel me?"  
  
"I feel you, see you soon yeah?"  
  
"Sure, later Dawn"  
  
I smile as I put the phone down. Jazz is hardly ever in such a good mood. I hope it lasts long. If she loses the title, she's gonna be hell to be around. I'm just glad I'm on Smackdown for once. Her temper is terrifying. I toss my hair and begin repacking my bag. I'm going to go out with Sable tonight and maybe Dia and Jamie too. I could do with a good night out. Maybe I'll call on the FBIs too. I love their company and maybe John's as well. There's a lot to choose from. Makes me feel loved. Sable and I have a lot to plan for next week so I'd better start moving. With her in Stephanie's office, there's no end to what we can achieve and I for one am gonna take advantage of it. 


	28. Black Widows

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
"So this is it honey" Sable announces over her shoulder as she pushes the door open "what do you think?"  
  
I step out from behind her and take in the room. Its plush, I'll give Stephanie that. The desk is this really beautiful wood and well made too. There's a large sofa and some chairs, potted plants and a couple of filing cabinets. They do look intriguing. I wonder if she keeps files on all the Smackdown superstars, I bet I know what mine says.  
  
Dawn Marie: Heinous bitch who hit on my Daddy. Married Torrie Wilson's father and deserves to be fired. Good for T&A matches and nothing else. A pain in the ass.  
  
I smile at the thought and sit down heavily on the sofa. God it's comfortable, really deep and thick. I forget how much money Stephanie has at her disposal. It figures she'd use it like this. For her own comfort and nothing else. Having said that, would I do any different? Probably not. Sable smiles as she turns around and seductively slips the door key into her ample cleavage. I smile at her. Everything she does, has a flirtatious ring to it. Sable is walking talking sex. People get a little weird when she acts like that towards them, regardless of gender but I don't care. I talked to Marc about it recently; I've talked on the phone to him a lot recently. Whenever Sable's talking to him on her cell, she always gives me a chance to chat to him. He's very cool; working in the Indies at the moment. He laughed when I told him about Sable's flirting  
  
"Dawn, as long as she doesn't go home with any of them, I don't care" he replied  
  
And she doesn't. She's too in love with him to do that. It's a beautiful thing. I'm very jealous. Sean and I haven't spoken for a week now. He's been sending me messages via my phone or production assistants but I've ignored them all. If he's going to behave like that, then I want no part of him.  
  
"Dawn honey, you in there? I asked what you think of the office" Sable says again  
  
"Oh, it's pretty sweet Sable" I answer "I can't believe the amount of money she probably spent on it"  
  
"Believe it, Mcmahons have money to burn" Sable replies, sitting down behind the desk "which is why I'm working for one"  
  
"I don't know if any amount of money would persuade me to work for Stephanie"  
  
"I wasn't talking about Stephanie"  
  
I look at Sable puzzled. She's Stephanie's assistant, she works for her. I arch a confused eyebrow at her  
  
"C'mon Dawn, who fixed me up with the job?" she laughs  
  
Then it clicks. Big time  
  
"Vince?! You're working for Vince, how?" I ask excitedly  
  
Sable laughs at my enthusiasm. She knows that I've worked for Vince before too. She understands, like Dia does, and doesn't call me a dirty slut like so many do.  
  
"I gave him a few favours" she licks her lips "and then offered my services as long as I got paid and believe me I am"  
  
"So what do you do?"  
  
"Keep an eye on Stephanie's activities as General Manager, make sure the contracts are good, how her business decisions are, and make sure I can help him out in anyway I can, like tonight"  
  
She begins sifting through the paperwork on Stephanie's desk for something. She mutters something about contracts as she does and begins tapping at Steph's booted-up laptop. I try to stay on the subject.  
  
"How are you helping him out tonight?"  
  
Before Sable can answer, the door opens and Stephanie marches in. She's got the whole business woman thing going on again, in an attempt to look professional. She just looks old before her time. She scowls at the sight of me and turns her attention to Sable who turns and smiles at her boss.  
  
"So Sable, have you found Zach Gowen's contract?" Stephanie asks with her hands on her hips and a really unimpressed look on her face  
  
"I wasn't looking for that Stephanie" counters Sable smoothly "but I did happen to see that you're going to be bringing back the United States Title"  
  
I try not to look surprised but this is big news. Raw recently brought back the Intercontinental belt at Judgement Day, Lance competed in a Battle Royal to declare a new winner so I guess this is Stephanie's counter. Stephanie looks enraged.  
  
"Well thank you very much for ruining the surprise Sable" she snaps eyes flashing "but may I remind you that although you're my assistant, your help is not wanted or needed and if you think you can out manipulate me, you've got another thing coming"  
  
Sable smiles innocently back at her before turning and continuing to tap away on the laptop. Stephanie turns her fierce gaze on me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here Dawn Marie, I don't recall asking for your presence" she raves "you are so lucky the cameras didn't pick you up"  
  
"I invited her in to see the office" interjects Sable "Dawn and I are friends"  
  
She walks out from behind the desk and sits down beside me, making her sure we're real close before sliding a hand down my leg. I raise my eyebrows at Stephanie. I know that this whole flirting thing really gets to her. I slip my arm around Sable.  
  
"Just get out, now!" she shrieks finally, gesturing wildly at the door.  
  
"Why she just got here Stephanie...." began Sable  
  
"I said now!"  
  
I sigh deeply and draw my arm out from behind Sable  
  
"I suppose I'd better go, see you later on Sable" I say  
  
Sable smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I get up, brushing my clothes down as I do and begin to walk past the seething Stephanie. I pause by her and raise my eyebrows again before rapidly walking out so that she can't say anything  
  
That was fun. I walk down the corridor, humming something under my breath as I do. I want to talk to someone I know, I get on with. I'm sick of dirty looks. Then I see the FBI, talking quietly together. I walk up behind them and gently tap Nunzio on the shoulder. He whirls round and smiles when he sees me  
  
"Dawn! How you been? You're lookin' gorgeous, ain't she boys?" he says, before kissing my hands  
  
"Sure does" confirms Johnny, looking me up and down  
  
"What can we do for you today?" asks Nunzio "we've already got people wanting our help"  
  
"Oh yeah who?"  
  
"You remember" Nunzio looks about before speaking "a certain Japanese wrestler, ex-ECW, one of ours, kinda throws up a green liquid?"  
  
I nod. He means Tajiri of course. He was amazing in ECW, raw and cutting edge. His kicks can be heard throughout the arena. I wonder what's wrong  
  
"Well and his Latino friend were just on Piper's Pit" Nunzio continues in the same riddling tone "and there was an upset"  
  
"Oh yeah? C'mon Nunzio, enough with the drama, tell me" I urge  
  
"Easy girl, I'll get there" he says "Piper wanted O'Haire to hold one of the belts, you know just to get used to the gold so our Japanese friend did but then O'Haire wouldn't give it back so he spat some tequila in Piper's face, he and his Latino friend tipped a table onto Piper, smashed a belt into O'Haire's face and ran off with their belts"  
  
I laugh out loud, trying to cover my mouth with my hands as I do. It's such a funny image. I can imagine it all happening. Piper thinking he has the upper hand but Tajiri and Eddie are way too quick; hey they lie, cheat and steal. Just as Nunzio's about to speak, I hear some angry voices. There's no prizes for guessing who they are. Sure enough Piper strides angrily away from the curtain with Sean by his side. Sean's got a hand to his head and a pained expression on his face while Piper's furiously still trying to wipe tequila out of his eyes.  
  
"Its an outrage, I've never been disrespected like that before in my life" he rants "Oh mark my words Sean, they are going to pay for that, they are going to pay because everyone pays the Piper"  
  
I keep laughing because he looks so ridiculous. That kilt still wrapped around his waist, his flabby belly stretching the white tee he wears. Sean spots me and I think I see a scowl on his face. He steps so that he's near me. Quickly, the FBI stands between the two of us. I'm very grateful for that, I don't know what Sean's planning to do considering he's just had a hard knock to the head.  
  
"Anything we can help you with O'Haire?" asks Palumbo  
  
"I need to speak to Dawn" he replies  
  
"That ok by you?" Nunzio asks  
  
"Sure" I answer  
  
They step aside and back but not totally out of the way, allowing Sean to speak to me face to face. I cross my arms over my chest and look at him expectantly. He speaks to me in that low thick silk voice so that I can barely hear him.  
  
"How can you stand there and laugh? I was hit in the head with a belt that is rightly mine"  
  
"I guess because Tajiri is an old friend of mine and it was his belt you took, I would have hit you in the head if you did that to me" I retort  
  
Sean's eyes glower at me. For a few seconds I am afraid. I know he's powerful, I know he could hurt me  
  
"You will see later on what happens when Mr America falls, you will how magnificent our plans are" he says at last  
  
"I don't care Hogan, I care about Zach" I say "he should be given a chance"  
  
Sean snorts as he draws away from me and gives a parting shot  
  
"I know you only care about yourself Dawn" he says "the only reason you want Zach Gowen to have a contract is so that you can get him into your bed, like a black widow spider"  
  
Before I can reply, he moves away. I try to ignore the stinging pain in my head. A black widow spider? How dare he call me that! He wasn't complaining when I took him into my bed was he? Nunzio is at my side, a fierce look on his face  
  
"What did he say to ya Dawn?" he asks  
  
"Just some unfinished business" I reply, not looking at him  
  
"Want us to take care of him?" Palumbo asks from my other side  
  
"No, its ok, thanks guys really and I can handle it" I reassure them  
  
"Whatever you think Dawn" Nunzio says "guess we'll see you around then, when you want anything taken care of then just say the word"  
  
"Got it, thanks" I reply  
  
I walk away before they can decide to do anything. I try to smile as I think about them. Always willing to help me out any way that they can. They're the sort of people you want to be friends with and not enemies. That's what my career is all about. Keeping in with the right people.  
  
I walk into the locker room and find Dia sat by herself, painting her toenails. Its something she does at almost every show. I wait until she's finished before speaking to her  
  
"How've you been since last week?"  
  
"Oh better, I washed a lot and the smell's finally gone" Dia says "I cannot believe he did that to me, Jamie was sooo mad, it was kinda sexy actually, he wanted to rip Rikishi apart"  
  
"So where's Jamie?"  
  
"Oh I think he's gone to eat, he always gets hungry when he's bored"  
  
Dia looks at me then. Properly looks at me.  
  
"What happened? You look like something happened" she says  
  
"Just ran into Sean and he said some stuff"  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"That I only care about myself and the only reason I care about Zach Gowen is so I can sleep with him"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with caring about yourself, I do that all the time and as for Zach, he's sweet and you like him, so what?"  
  
Dia always has a way of making things seem better. Her enthusiasm always seems infectious. I smile at her, my spirits seem lifted  
  
"Besides I never liked Sean" adds Dia "he didn't like how I looked in a bikini"  
  
"Are we going out this evening?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I'll go find Jamie"  
  
Before I can say anything,. Dia hops off the bench and rushes out of the room. I shake my head; she seems to rush through life without a care. I wonder how Zach's arm wrestling went? I quickly go out of the room and find a monitor. Mr America is just leaving the ring along with Stephanie and Sable. I watch as Vince and Zach step up. I'm holding my breath in and I don't realise it. I watch as they begin the arm wrestling. Then it happens. Under the table, Vince kicks at Zach's prosthetic leg and Zach immediately crumples to one side, allowing Vince to easily win. Zach lies on the canvas subdued. I cannot believe it! I've heard of despicable acts but that really takes it all!! I watch on as Vince berates and mocks Zach, throwing his cane at him as he walks up the aisle.  
  
Sometimes I cannot believe the things that happen here. As I turn to go back into the locker room, Dia rushes up and grabs my arm, dragging me in anyway.  
  
"Have you heard? Sable flashed Mr America to get him to lose"  
  
"Wait Mr America arm wrestled?"  
  
"Yeah against Vince and then Sable flashed to get Mr America's attention"  
  
I smile. I guess Sable is more than prepared to use her 'assets' to do what Vince wants. Aren't we all? I try to push the images of Zach sprawled on the floor and Sean's angry mocking face out of my head and turn to Dia with a determined smile  
  
"So, where are we going tonight?" 


	29. Complicated

Disclaimer: own nothing, sorry!!  
  
"John, what are you doing?" I ask finally  
  
John turns to look at me grinning. His chains are all twisted round his neck and his jersey's off one shoulder.  
  
"Just been helping out the FBI with their problem" he replies  
  
"Right, doing what exactly?"  
  
"Just helping out, you know what I do" He shrugs "I help out a friend that needs it"  
  
"Sure if the price is right"  
  
John winks at me and gives me a hug as he gets to his feet. I haven't seen him for a while; he's been busy plotting ways to get back into the Undisputed Title picture. So far, it hadn't been working. I last saw him teaming up with the FBI at Judgement Day against Benoit, Rhyno and Spanky. He won as well. That's my boys.  
  
"So how's life with the Matrix Dawn? He been asking you to find the spoon?" John asks  
  
"Unfortunately, he and I aren't together anymore," I say with a steely expression "he overstepped the mark treating Zach like that"  
  
"When did you become Wonder Woman?" John jokes "It ain't like you to fight injustice, you're usually causing it"  
  
I hit him playfully but know he's right. He grins at me and we begin walking down the corridor.  
  
"So what you doin tonight? Saving more citizens?" he teases  
  
"Nah just saving the world" I retort "and hanging out with my girls"  
  
"Nidia and Sable? That's a mixed deck if ever I saw one"  
  
We carry on walking until someone hails us both up ahead and we realise it's the FBI themselves, fresh back from God knows what. Nunzio kisses my hand and Palumbo and Stamboli slap hands with John.  
  
"How you been Dawn?" Nunzio asks eagerly  
  
"You saw me last week Nunzio, nothing much has changed" I say laughing  
  
"Yeah? Well how's that boy of your's Sean O'Haire?"  
  
"He isn't my boy any more"  
  
"Oh, want us to do a swift job? No one would know what happened"  
  
"I think I'll come back to you on that one"  
  
"Your choice, you know we consider you the first lady of the FBI, you're more than welcome to walk us to the ring"  
  
"I'm flattered" I say graciously "so what are you guys up to tonight?"  
  
"Very important business" Palumbo says "got to take care of a certain veteran"  
  
"Yeah, the one with a decade of destruction and a motorbike" adds Stamboli  
  
"Uh huh, so you've got a match I take it?" I say with a straight face  
  
"Yeah we got a match and we're gonna take it to him" Nunzio declares "speakin' of which, we gotta get going to prepare, come on boys"  
  
"We'll see you later Dawn, come by and see us after the show" Palumbo says over his shoulder as they walk away  
  
"Will do, good luck" I call after them  
  
"I gotta go too" John says on my other side "got rhymes to get down"  
  
"I'll see you later as well then, come out with me and the FBI" I urge him  
  
"Sure why not, they can protect us, later Dawn"  
  
He swaggers off down the corridor, muttering under his breath. I think rhyme construction is going on already. I shake my head. He's an individual, that's for sure and I love him for it. I turn and walk back towards our locker room. Its pretty nearby and once I'm inside, I'm surprised to find it empty. Usually Dia and Jamie have staked it as their own by the time I get back inside having walked round talking to people. Guess they decided Jamie's was the one for this week.  
  
Once again, I have nothing to do on TV. Torrie's become Stephanie's golden girl so the rest of us get shoved to the sidelines. It's so damn frustrating. Then, the door opens and Dia tumbles inside. She looks very excited  
  
"Dawn, tonight I have a chance to get back again at Torrie Wilson" she says breathlessly  
  
"Yeah? How?" God I'm beginning to talk like Nunzio!  
  
"Well Jamie's wrestling Billy Gunn, guess who's valeting for Billy?" I know that one. Last week when Torrie ring announced for Billy's match against A-Train, she was very taken with him. They seem to have a mutual appreciation for asses. I think she and Billy are the perfect fit. Two annoying blondes  
  
"So you get to brawl with her if she misbehaves," I say with a smile  
  
"It's going to be so much fun"  
  
"Well when's your match?"  
  
"Now, come on!"  
  
She drags me out of the room and down the corridor. Jamie joins us as we run. I wrench myself away as I stop by a monitor  
  
"You go on Dia, I'll watch you on the screen ok?"  
  
She grins, nods and heads out to the ring with Jamie. I sigh and turn back to the screen. I can see Torrie already out there, in her disgusting bright Barbie pink. Its such a plastic colour, I don't know why she thinks its flattering. Billy is smiling as she makes her way through the ropes and safely onto the arena floor. I roll my eyes. Talk about the perfect couple. I thought that was Billy and Chuck. Ha, now that was a publicity stunt. Rico is the master of all things stylish. He can be a mastermind when he wants to be.  
  
Then Jamie and Nidia's music hits and they stroll out hand in hand. They look perfect. Not fake, not over-styled. They look like themselves. Dia's wearing those tight denim cut-offs. I don't know how she moves in them, let alone wrestle. But she does, she says they're very comfortable. Besides, she customises them herself. I am proud of them as they make their way down the ramp, ignoring the boos they get. They are so perfect for each other. It always hits home when they walk out together; in matching denim cut- offs, Dia in hot-pants and Jamie in knee-lengths. They just fit together and I envy them. I fitted that way with Sean. I keep thinking that maybe I should apologise to him but then I know I can't. I shake my head to clear all distracting thoughts of Sean so that I can concentrate on my best friend on screen.  
  
The match is pretty even with Dia and Torrie yelling their support from the outside. I know things are going to explode soon from the way Nidia's eyeing Torrie. And I'm proved right. Billy goes for that Fame-Asser and Dia grabs his leg. She knows that that move will spell the end for Jamie. Torrie runs round and attacks Dia. Immediately, they begin brawling on the outside, in the way that only Smackdown divas can. Billy quickly exits the ring to separate them and side-steps a Jamie Crossbody before throwing him into the ring and rolling him up for the win. Torrie shrieks and dashes into the ring to celebrate. Dia glowers from the outside. I know she's itching to choke Torrie out. Aren't we all?  
  
I decide to meet her in the locker room. I know she's gonna be really mad that she didn't take Torrie out of the picture and that she didn't help Jamie win the match. I hope Jamie's temper doesn't get the better of him again. He can leave some nasty marks when he's angry. As I walk back towards the locker room, the General Manager's door opens and Sable walks out looking really satisfied with herself. She's looking stunning in her usual skin-tight black and dark painted lips. I wave to her  
  
"Hey Sable, how's your evening been?" I ask  
  
"Very good" she purrs "I think I got myself a bonus"  
  
"Really? What did you do? Blow the boss?" I say with a grin  
  
"Only the male one" she says softly "plus a little seduction on the side"  
  
"Who was the lucky victim?"  
  
"Little Zach Gowen"  
  
I stare at her. Why would she seduce Zach? I mean no one can resist her charms so I know it went well from her expression. I feel all jumbled up  
  
"Why?" I ask  
  
"Vince's orders, a little humiliation does the body good" she replies  
  
"Uh huh and then?"  
  
"Then Vince and I engaged in a little foreplay until Stephanie interrupted us"  
  
I try to smile. I can't yell at her and be all righteous. What right do I have? I've done all that she's done and more. I've used my body in every way possible to get what I want. Seducing members of the roster is all part of that. I guess Zach is just going to get sucked down into this big mess. Vince is at the centre and there isn't any way I'm going to try and stop him. He's way too powerful. I guess feeling sorry for Zach is all I can do.  
  
"I have to go now Dawn but I'll call you tomorrow" Sable promises as she sashays away  
  
I half-wave as she goes. I feel lost now. Where do I fit in? I mean I feel like I'm being pulled in a million different directions, none of which I like right now. Why can't things be simple like back in ECW? I guess the bigger the organisation; the more complicated it gets. Stephanie's supporting Zach but I hate her so that's going nowhere. Dia's spending more time with Jamie to get over his losing streak, I hardly see her anymore. Sean and I are finished and I hate Piper so I'm avoiding them both. Its at times like this I think about Raw. I know there's only one person I can ring. I head back to the locker room and grab my cell-phone, immediately speed dialling the first person on my list.  
  
"Lance, I need to talk to you" 


	30. Need To Change

Disclaimer: own nothing, hence why I write  
  
I bet they think I'm crazy. I've been ringing the network for the past hour on my cell-phone. As soon as I finish talking to one of them, I call someone else who's already been called by someone else about what I've said. It's like an endless circle that I'm not letting anyone of them out of. I feel trapped here and I need to talk to people who make me feel free. At the moment, I'm sat on an anvil crate backstage, one foot pushing against the wall beside me. I'm talking to Justin. I haven't spoken to him in so long, its great just to get back on track with him  
  
"You know what I'm talking about right Justin? I mean I don't sound too crazy right?"  
  
"No more than usual girl" he replies "you're just confused, I mean you wanna do the right thing but it's hard when there's enemies in the way"  
  
"That's about it, I like Zach, he deserves a chance, God he deserves more than a chance with only one leg"  
  
I hear Justin laugh, not bothering to cover the sound  
  
"What? What you laughing at?" I ask  
  
"Just you, I'm not used to hearing you defend someone you hardly know, Zach's young Dawn, he can look after himself"  
  
"I know I know, and he's got Stephanie and Mr America looking after him" I sigh "I don't know, I feel pathetic, like on a mercy mission, maybe I should give this all up"  
  
"Maybe you should" agrees Justin "you need to get your bitches back together, Sable, Nidia, you need to find some Smackdown networkers to keep you on track"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Besides, I like you better when you're bitchy"  
  
I have to laugh at that. I was never the nicest member of the roster. I was Queen of Extreme, the one who dared to bare everything she had to get to the top. I still do, I think I'm trying too hard. I've always been told my emotions get the better of me. Zach has got this far already, I know he can keep on doing it himself. He doesn't need me acting like a pathetic drip.  
  
"Yeah you're right, I am better when I'm a bitch aren't I?" I say  
  
"Damn straight, always made me happy, you talk to Lance yet"  
  
"Yeah last week"  
  
I had a long talk with Lance. He made me calm down and tell him everything which I did. He was a bit frosty at the beginning, he hadn't heard about me and Sean yet, I was sure someone would have done. Anyway, we talked for hours and he made see everything straight again. He always was good at that. It was his job back in ECW to make sure I wasn't letting my emotions get the better of me. That was always happening. I told him about Sean. He loosened up after that. I tried not to let the smile get into my voice as I talked. He told me to just do what I had to do, the answer would always appear then.  
  
Suddenly, a tiny brightly coloured blur streaks past me. I quickly tie things up with Justin and hurriedly scoot round the corner to see who it was. Its Rey Mysterio, his newly won Cruiserweight belt over one shoulder. I know him from ECW; he was there for a time. Paul Heyman loved to showcase new and unusual acts and Rey was definitely one of them. No one can fly like him. I haven't had a chance to catch up with him in a while so I hurry after him.  
  
"Rey! Hey Rey! Stop!"  
  
I can run so far in heels, then it's just painful. He turns and smiles when he sees its me. He's wearing a tight grey tee and jeans, one of his Mexican luchadore masks hiding his features. He stops and waits for me to catch up with him. He can run damn fast when he wants to. He catches me easily in a hug, his championship belt painfully pressing against me.  
  
"Rey! I haven't seen you in so long!" I gasp out as I carefully disentangle me way out of his arms  
  
"I know chica, I've just been so busy since I got here, you know fighting Angle, partnering Edge now the Cruiserweight deal" he shrugs "its been a busy time"  
  
"Too busy to come say hello to me?"  
  
"Ok, I apologise Dawn, I am truly sorry"  
  
"Where were you running off to?"  
  
He smiles; that wide Mysterio smile that makes me smile too. It always did  
  
"There's a new Cruiserweight coming to Smackdown" he crows  
  
"And this is good for you as the Cruiserweight champion how?"  
  
"He's the best damn Cruiserweight there is, the moves he can do will blow your mind!"  
  
"His name?"  
  
"Ultimio Dragon"  
  
I shake my head at the name  
  
"Never heard of him" I say "but I have heard about a female Cruiserweight going to Raw"  
  
"Oh Gail Kim? Yeah I heard of her too, I hope I get to team with her, sounds like we'd make a great team"  
  
There's been so much buzz about this new diva. She's been stuck in the developmentals for a long time where she was known as La Felina. Now she's just Gail Kim. I heard she has this really different acrobatic style of wrestling. People compare her to Lita and Rey. I know she'll go to Raw because that's where the belt is. I hope Jazz hasn't got any injuries.  
  
"But Dawn, you have to watch this guy wrestle, the Dragon I mean, he's such an amazing luchadore, promise me you'll watch!" Rey enthuses  
  
"Sure Rey I'll watch"  
  
"Great! See you later"  
  
With that, he rushes off down the corridor. I shake my head smiling. I love Rey; he's this ball of energy that bounces around. He and Billy Kidman are real close friends; in WCW they were crusierweight tag team champions together and then fought each other for the Cruiserweight title while they were co-champions. Tight as brothers but always ready to fight each other. Not everyone's that way. Most people smile with knives behind their backs. Ready to strike at any time  
  
I walk slowly down the corridor, making sure my hips swing as I do. There's no point in letting the guys down. There's no one I want to talk to here, just dead beats and low-carders. Then  
  
"Hello Dawn" a soft voice says  
  
I turn to find Zach standing to one side, a plastic cup of coffee in his hand. I try to smile at him.  
  
"How are you Zach?" I offer, hating the way I sound  
  
"Ok thanks, Stephanie's taken good care of me, kinda under her wing"  
  
"Make sure it isn't into her bed" I mutter under my breath  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing"  
  
He throws the crumpled empty cup into a bin. His eyes are so sad but I can feel a wall come up around me. He isn't for me to care about, never was. He's Stephanie's new golden boy and Sable's plaything. He never was mine to look after. They're happy playing with him. I should be doing the same with someone else. Its time to snap out of it. I pull myself up into my full height (aided by my fabulous black platform sandals)  
  
"Have a good night Zach" I say at last and walk away  
  
I don't look back. Then my cell-phone rings. Its Dia  
  
"Dawn! You'll never guess what" she burbles excitedly  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jamie's got some money"  
  
"Where from? Robbing a 7/11?"  
  
"No, that was just once and he was desperate" she corrects "one of his aunts died and left us so much money"  
  
"Wow, congratulations girl, go spend and celebrate"  
  
"Oh we will, we're going to book ourselves a really nice hotel room for the night and have some of that fancy wine, what's it called? Champagne?"  
  
"That's it"  
  
"Great! I'll see you back at the hotel, I'll buy you something"  
  
"Thanks Dia"  
  
"No problem, see you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I hang up and make my way through the corridors. I haven't seen Sable for a while. She's been too busy making sure Vince has everything he needs. She knows how to get to the top. She's been there once before so she knows what to do. I don't know. I feel so lost. It makes me feel useless and I hate feeling useless. Its like no one wants you.  
  
I know what I'm going to do next week. I'm going to Raw. There I'm not useless and people need me. They need me and I don't feel so stupid. Raw is where I need to be. I stomp off down the corridors. I have some planning to do. The network are gonna get me back on track and out of this hole I'm in. Maybe then, I'll get back on TV. 


	31. Blindness

A/N yep I'm back at last with a chapter! I know it's been a while but time and muses are never a good mix. I don't think they'll be weekly chapters but they'll definitely by frequent. Big thanks to Stone Cold Sarah for prodding me into writing this. Sorry it's kinda short. (and I still don't own anything, Vince Mcmahon and Paul Heyman do)  
  
BLINDNESS  
  
I did you know. Get back on TV that is. It took a while but I made it. I've done so much since then. For a while I flew the flag for Smackdown divas with Dia and unbelievably Torrie. We had to band together since there's a new bitch in town. She's tall, black and muscular, Shaniqua. She manages the Basham Brothers and carries a whip. Pretty scary sight and me, Torrie and Dia just can't find a way to wreck her. It all started when she just destroyed us all after the Bourbon Street Bikini Contest which Torrie won of course. Shaniqua just about took my head off with that clothesline! Since then, we've tried fighting her in handicaps and singles matches but nothings working, We'll think of something  
  
But that's not why I'm here. The reason is Lance. I haven't spoken to him in a while; he's still hurt from the whole thing with Sean. I was watching Raw and he kissed Miss Jackie, Rico's new valet. I felt like someone had thrown a bucket of water over me. He kissed someone else. Then I heard from Jazz that at a house show, he kissed Trish Stratus. How could he do this to me? There's always been an unspoken agreement between us that there's no one but the two of us but I guess I broke that one with Sean so Lance thinks he can get me back that way. Well to hell with him, I still love him so much but if he's gonna treat me that way then I have no time for him. Rob rang me and tried to plead Lance's case for him.  
  
"He's just discovering a new side of himself Dawn, I mean he teamed with Goldust and now Val which is helping him, he's less serious dude and he likes it"  
  
"Yeah? I'd rather have him boring and not kissing divas!"  
  
There was a short fraught pause and then Rob spoke slowly, voicing my most painful thoughts  
  
"Maybe he's given up on you Dawn, he's been waiting for so long and you haven't said anything, neither has he, I guess he figures there's nothing for him to wait around for anymore"  
  
I don't want to think about that. Lance has always been mine just as I've always been his; we've just always had other people too. I never thought our link would break in such a way but it has and unless a miracle happens, I guess I'll never have him.  
  
"Dawn are those papers ready?"  
  
I turn with a practiced charming smile and hand Paul a stack of carefully typed papers stapled together  
  
"Sure Paul they're all ready" I say, handing them to him  
  
So much has changed since I last wrote. Stephanie is no longer General Manager, Paul Heyman my old boss is. So you know the first thing he does? He offers me a job. A proper well paid job that will allow me to be on camera too. I'm his Personal Assistant, think Stacy Keibler but actually useful. So I get to work for Paul, he knows how to treat me and that's what I like. He can actually give me stuff that fits with my business sense. But I'm smart, I know this won't last forever. There's been rumblings among the talent, Paul'll be gone somehow soon so I've been reading through his papers carefully and looking for new teams to manage.  
  
I smile at Paul and walk out of the room to go and find Dia. I walk to the locker room and she's sat in there alone. Her hair is gorgeous and straight and she's dressed just beautifully with her mock mink coat over the top. The only thing that spoils it are the chunky black shades and white cane. They hurt because they remind me that she can't see a thing. Not since Tajiri sprayed her with his black mist. Jamie was understanding at first but something's happened. I didn't know what until Rey came to see me last week  
  
"Dawn we need to talk" he'd come in and stood in front of my desk where I was doing more admin stuff for Paul  
  
"Sure Rey how can I help?"  
  
"Dia's your girl right?"  
  
"Yeah that's right"  
  
"And she's happy with her hick boyfriend?"  
  
"Very, they've been together through a lot"  
  
"Have you watched his matches recently?"  
  
I shook my head, I've been busy working for Paul and catching up with John who is currently enjoying making Paul's life hell. Rey hands me a video. I notice his hands are shaking. Frowning, I put the video into the VCR beside me and press play at his request. Its one of Jamie's most recent matches. I watch as Jamie suddenly bundles Dia into the ring, shoves her into his opponent and rolls him up for the win. Then it flicks to another match with the same thing. Then to Jamie telling Dia it was Rey who'd done it and then Rey going to see Dia as she's being tended to by medics, Dia screams at him to leave. The screen turned to snow. I turned to Rey with my mouth open. I hadn't got words to describe what I was feeling.  
  
"How long's this been happening?" I finally tried  
  
"A few weeks, pretty much since she came back" Rey sighed "I don't know chica, I've been trying to help her but Noble tells her I'm the one hurting her when its him, its not right"  
  
"Its not right but Rey you've got to understand something, telling Nidia won't do anything because she believes Jamie, she's in love with him and since she can't see she's just trusting her man"  
  
I handed him the video back feeling cold inside. I can't let Jamie know I know and I can't tell Dia. She has to figure this out on her own. If I say anything, I'll be the bad guy. Jamie'll only twist it so it's my fault. Rey sighed deeply as he accepts the video  
  
"Thought you might want to know Dawn, let me know if you think of anything"  
  
I gave a small wave as he leaves. He's a sweetheart and if he cares to help someone he barely knows, it speaks highly of my little luchador friend.  
  
That was last week. Rey's been trying his hardest but Jamie is very crafty. I sit beside Dia now and smile even though she can't see  
  
"How you feeling babe?" I try  
  
"Ok you know, just waiting for Jamie to arrive so I can be there for him"  
  
"Uh huh, how are the eyes?"  
  
"Not seeing"  
  
I wrap my arms around her, holding her close. It's been so hard for her. She wants to fight and claw her way through to the top level of Smackdown where Torrie currently stands precariously. Even Torrie's finding it hard since her latest boyfriend Billy is off with a shoulder injury, Sable has become Vince's latest younger woman and Stephanie isn't the GM. The Smackdown divas have to make their mark with a real bang. It's been hard but I think I've found a way. It's just a case of fingering what I can. I feel sorry for Dia though. Being blind is never a good thing in this business. The worse thing is I now know what Jamie's been doing. Does it make me a bad friend if I don't tell her? No it doesn't, its something she wouldn't believe. I'll leave it to Rey to try and get through to her.  
  
"Oh Dawn, I want to be able to wrestle again"  
  
"I know you do honey but it's a question of time, the doctor said it'll be a while until you're able to see properly again"  
  
"If ever" her voice breaks on this phrase  
  
I sigh and hold her tight. This girl has got it bad. I wish I could tell her things but it wouldn't do her any good and I'd lose her friendship which I never want to do.  
  
"Things will sort themselves out Dia" I say "you and I, we like to control our lives but sometimes we can't and it makes me so mad but eventually it'll be ok"  
  
She sniffs and nods and lets go of me to struggle to her feet. She hates being helped at all because of her eyes. In her mind, she hasn't changed at all. It's only a little setback to get through  
  
"I'm gonna go Dia ok? Paul needs me to do some announcements" I say softly  
  
Dia nods and gives a wave as she sorts through her bag. I walk back to the office and do a last minute check of my outfit. It's a bright pink dress which has only one sleeve. It makes me feel like a million dollars. It's a cheerful colour which makes me think of Lita, it's the colour she loves to wear. Flipping my curls over my shoulder, I walk out of the office and accept the microphone a stage hand thrusts at me.  
  
I've spent so long away from the crowd that I can feel the excitement bubbling in my stomach. The crowd is what roots me to Smackdown and my loyalty to Dia. She needs me right now but I want to go to Raw. I've always wanted to. Now I'm not so sure. Lance has the other girls to smooch with, why would he need his old bytch? Rob tells me Lance does need me. I don't know whether to believe him or not. Now the crowd is waiting for me and as my music plays, I can hear a pretty decent pop which makes me smile. They are all that matter now. I grip the mic and then with that same happy smile, walk forward, banishing Lance from my mind. 


	32. Perfect Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad u like it!  
  
PERFECT REVENGE  
  
I pace Paul's office. Things are a little stressful for me at the moment. So much as happened and I've just found out something which shocked me a little. I walked into the locker room and found Dia sat down reading a magazine, without her glasses on. She could see! I just stand there gaping for a few moments, no idea what to say. She must have heard me enter because she whipped around with this scared look on her face  
  
"Dawn you scared me!" she gasped  
  
"I scared you? Dia, you can see!" I replied excitedly, sitting down beside her "I mean your eyes are ok, what happened?"  
  
Dia had shifted uncomfortably and stared at her sneakers. Ok, I'm suspicious  
  
"Would you be mad if I told you I could see for a pretty long time and didn't tell you?" she asked in a small voice  
  
"If it was kicks yeah, for a good cause, no"  
  
"Well the thing is, its all for a..."  
  
Before she could finish, Jamie marched in. I turned and stood in front of Dia as she pulled her glasses on quickly. Jamie nodded at me before moving round to where Dia was to help her to her feet.  
  
"Come on baby, let's go get some food" he says  
  
"Come and see me in Paul's office Dia ok?" I call after her  
  
"Sure Dawn"  
  
Now I'm waiting for her to appear so she can explain it all to me. I mean pretending you're blind for so long. It's got to cause difficulties and I sure hope she's got some good reasons. Knowing Dia the way I do she's probably got a million of them. The door opens and I turn but its Paul  
  
"Dawn tonight we are having out very own Royal Rumble" he declares, rubbing his hands together gleefully  
  
"So I hear"  
  
"And you will assist our superstars in drawing their number from this marvellous contraption" he gestures to this cheap gold lottery bin "I know they will be grateful of your help"  
  
"They have been so far and they will be, if they know what's good for them"  
  
He grins at me as his cell-phone begins ringing. It's always ringing with some sponsor or contact eager to do business with our General Manager. Signalling to me he'll be back soon, he walks out to pace the corridors. Then the door opens again and Dia stumbles in, her glasses still in place.  
  
"Dia! Quick Paul'll be back soon!" I warn her  
  
"I know I saw him yelling at someone down the phone" she sits and pulls off her glasses "ok, I did all this to get Jamie"  
  
"Ah, so you do know what he's been pulling"  
  
"Oh yeah, I know"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but how could I? I thought you were still in love with him; add the blindness and you completely wouldn't believe me"  
  
"I know Dawn and I appreciate it" she grabs my hand "but I could become a free agent, that Rey Mysterio is very sweet"  
  
"And he's been looking after you" I point out, nudging her in the ribs "he's very special"  
  
She grins and nudges me back, fiddling with her glasses in her hands. It's kinda harsh to find out that your boyfriend who you love very much has been using you to win matches and then blaming the bumps you take on his opponent. But that's Jamie and Nidia is strong, she can make it through this.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, trying not to sound hurt. I mean couldn't she have trusted me  
  
"I wanted to, honestly I did Dawn but I wanted everyone to be convinced that I was blind, it would be easier that way for Jamie to be fooled as well and less chance of him discovering I wasn't"  
  
"So what are you gonna do about it? I mean you can't stay blind forever" I ask her  
  
"Well I mean I was blind at the beginning but it all got better and I just wanted to be taken care of you know? But then Jamie started treating me like that and now, I don't know, I want to get back at him, it all started at the Rumble but tonight, it may have to finish"  
  
I can see this glint in her eyes. I know she's planning something devious and I completely support her in it. Any man who uses her in the way Jamie used her deserves to suffer. I'll help in any way I can  
  
"Anyway, I've got to go in case Jamie gets suspicious" she says getting to her feet "watch my match Dawn, you'll see what I have planned"  
  
"I look forward to it, see you later"  
  
I hug her tight and watch as she walks to the door before putting her glasses on and picks up her discarded cane. She leaves as Paul walks in, gallantly holding the door open for her before turning to me.  
  
"Another one should be along for his number Dawn"  
  
"I'll be ready"  
  
Already Kurt's been through and Eddie (who took more than a shine to me but then I am wearing a particularly stunning bright pink outfit that's been cut up to perfection). I bend over the lottery bin and carefully readjust the stand when I hear a jangle of chains and a distinct familiar voice  
  
"Hey Dawn, you're fine enough to be lady luck so won't you reach down and grab my ball?"  
  
I turn with a massive smile to face John who smirks back at me. Paul looks furious  
  
"No Mr Cena, you can grab your own" he yells  
  
He's still mad because John forced him to eat a bar of soap. He shouldn't complain, at least his insides are clean are now. John gives him this long look as Paul goes on  
  
"Ok Captain Buzzkill, take a seat" John says at him before sticking his hand in the bin as I spin it  
  
He draws a number out and grins but as he turns, he bumps into Rhyno.  
  
"I'd really hate for someone to target that leg" Rhyno growls "and finish off what was started at the Rumble and finish your career"  
  
John smiles and sniffs the air. I have to bite my lip in order not to laugh. He really makes me smile, I haven't been able to spend that much time with him since he's Paul's arch enemy and it could jeopardise my job. I've missed him so that'll have to change soon.  
  
"You stink Rhyno, hey Paul got any soap?"  
  
Paul looks like he's gonna explode until John walks out the room, slapping me on the ass as he does. I grin and lift my head to find myself looking at a bristling Rhyno  
  
"Give me a number toots, number"  
  
Knowing what Rhyno can do, I opt to smile demurely and pick out a number for him. He seems ok with it so I take this chance to sit down and watch the match on the TV which is Jamie vs. Rey for the Cruiserweight Championship. Nidia is doing a stand-out job, getting in Jamie's way accidentally on purpose. I'm proud of her taking this into her hands and doing it her way. It's tough when you know what your man's been doing and have to plot revenge but hey someone's gotta do it.  
  
Then Jamie bundles her into the ring and is yelling at her for getting in the way. He throws her towards Rey but she stops short and ducks. Jamie's in shock and runs at Rey who neatly rolls him up for the victory. I clap happily to myself. That's my girl and that's perfect revenge. We are gonna party tonight. I'm gonna have to drag John out as well I think, the boy deserves some time out and a drink just as a thank you for the spectacle of seeing my boss eat soap.  
  
Nidia stands over Jamie as he begs for forgiveness in the corner and then pulls off her glasses, throwing them at him before storming off. Jamie looks pretty terrified. He's been found out and he has no idea for how long. Mind you, neither do I but I know Dia'll tell me when she's ready. I know more people are coming to find their Rumble numbers and I am happy to oblige. Maybe life can get better; maybe things will be better from now on. I just have to get in contact with Lance and things will be better. Well we can hope. He still hasn't called me. 


End file.
